Aucun de nous ne reviendra
by Amaltheren
Summary: Efrazel, elfe noire maître ès sarcasme, est accueillie par Elrond alors qu'elle fuit son peuple. En payement de sa dette, il lui demande d'aider la communauté, au désespoir de la concernée, fermement décidée à se barrer rapidement. Résumé à l'intérieur !
1. Départ

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra.**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Bonjouuur tout le monde !_

_Même blabla que d'habitude, commençons par les habitués :_

_Oui, je commence une fic alors que j'ai même pas finis les autres... Mais celle-là, promis, je la finis vite ! Enfin... J'essayerais XD Là ça va être plus simple, je n'aurai pas à tout inventer, vu qu'il me suffira de reprendre la chronologie de la guerre de l'anneau, héhé !_

_Pour l'actualité de mes autres fics, c'est là --- jady-moondance . skyblog . com_

_Et pour les nouveaux, bah... re-bonjouuuuur !_

_I'm Pegases. Pour la suite, consultez ma bio. ¤sourire colgate¤_

_Pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part vous souhaitez une bonne lecture... Ah si, n'oublions pas ceci :_

Tout appartient au Grand, à l'iiiiiimmense, à l'irremplaçable J.R.R Tolkien. Et je peux même pas allez le soudoyer pour avoir Legolas et Aragorn. Beuh. Pô juste. Sinon, Efrazel est à moi, ainsi que son cheval adoré. Il est bon aussi de préciser que j'ai de solide connaissance en équitation, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas de faute monumentale sur le comportement du cheval d'Efrazel ;)

_Bonne lecture :)_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Résumé complet :

Bien le bonjour, humain, humaine. Je suis Efrazel Altaïr, elfe engagée aux côtés du Rohan durant la mythique Guerre de l'Anneau. Une histoire tout à fait banale, me direz-vous. Sauf que quelques petits problèmes se sont très vite posés.

De un, je suis une elfe noire. De deux, je déteste les elfes dit sylvain. De trois, et ça c'est un problème pour les autres, je pratique la magie noire et je parle aux démons mineurs. Et de quatre, je me retrouve à devoir aider la communauté de l'anneau. Je hais Elrond. Il me le paiera.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 1 : Départ_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demandez de faire ça !

Ma voix claqua, indignée et outrée, tandis que je fixais le seigneur des lieux.

- Dame Altaïr, c'est une faveur, et le remboursement de votre dette que je vous demande, répondit calmement Elrond. Vous vivez ici depuis déjà de nombreux mois. Je ne peux vous gardez ici encore trop longtemps, votre peuple risquerait de deviner votre présence en ces lieux.

- Je peux comprendre cela, mais de là à me demander de... _d'escorter_ la Communauté, il y a une marge, pardonnez mon insolence !

- Votre magie pourrait nous être très utile, vous savez. Et votre connaissance de la Terre du Milieu également.

- Le dénommé Grand-Pas est encore plus doué, et je suis une femme.

Le demi sourire amusé d'Elrond me signifia clairement que je venais de me piéger toute seule. Banco.

- Ne jouez pas sur tous les tableaux, dame. Vous êtes la première à revendiquer votre qualité de guerrière et de femme. N'essayez pas de me convaincre que vous êtes inférieur à un homme. Vous êtes déjà âgée de plus de cinq cent ans, et vous avez déjà prouvé votre valeur au combat.

Génial. N'essayez jamais d'argumenter avec un seigneur elfe de plus de mille ans et qui sous ses airs charismatique est plus rusé qu'un warg traqué. Hompf.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

Me drapant dans ce qui me restait de dignité, je me détourna et m'empressa de quitter la pièce afin d'éviter de croiser le regard mi-amusé mi-tendre d'Elrond. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il le savait. J'allais regretter nos longues conversations.

Je me mis à marcher vers ma chambre, refaisant le point sur les derniers mois passés ici.

Cela faisait huit mois que j'avais quitté mon pays, fuyant le terrible souverain qui nous dirigeait à présent, pour venir à Fondcombe. Je me souvenais de ma première rencontre avec des humains, à Méduseld. Poliment mais fermement, on m'avait prié de rejoindre une communauté elfique, où j'aurais plus ma place. On m'avait conseillé la très renommée cité de Fondcombe, dirigée par le tout aussi renommé Seigneur Elrond.

Malheureusement, une elfe noire ne passe pas inaperçus et bien sûr, l'accueil fut froid, voir glacial. Toutefois, par chance, Elladan et Elrohir, venus voir leur père, avaient proposés un duel à l'épée. Si je gagnais contre l'un d'eux, je gagnerais mon droit d'asile. Elrohir me battit, mais je réussis à vaincre Elladan. C'est ainsi que je fis mon entrée dans le monde des elfes sylvains. Elrond se prit d'affection pour moi, ce qui m'aida à m'intégrer dans la vie de la cité. Je ne supportais toujours pas les elfes sylvains, mais j'arrivais au moins à en croiser sans avoir la brusque envie de dégainer mon sabre. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, m'aurait attiré de sérieux ennuis.

- Vous rêvez, ma dame ?

Je releva la tête et sourit en voyant Amaurëa, l'un des elfes qui m'avait accueillis. Il avait été si gentil que j'avais finis par revoir le piètre jugement que j'avais eu sur lui la première fois.

- Oui. Je repensais à mon arrivée ici.

- Ah... un imprévu pour tous. Beaucoup pense encore que le seigneur Elrond aurait dut refuser de vous hébergez.

- C'est aussi votre opinion ? Lui demandais-je, taquine.

- Bien sûr que non. La couleur de votre peau et votre caractère lunatique ne nous donnait pas pour autant le droit de vous mettre dehors.

Je retins un sourire. Il était si gentil... et si différent des autres elfes, si hautains.

- Je pars demain, Amaurëa. Le seigneur Elrond m'a prié d'aider la communauté.

Son air surpris me confirma qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une décision très inhabituelle.

- Eh bien, je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne route et de menez à bien votre quête.

Je m'inclinais en réponse et lui souriant une dernière fois, m'éloigna à nouveau. J'avais pas mal de chose à préparer et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Poussant la porte de ma chambre, j'allais directement à mon armoire pour en sortir mon ancienne tenue de voyage, que je n'avais plus mise depuis sept mois. Elle était toute simple, une chemise blanche, une tunique noire avec un dragon en fil d'argent sur l'épaule, cadeau d'un de mes frères, une cotte de maille en argent, un pantalon moulant blanc et une paire de botte de voyage en vieux cuir, usée et râpée. Je sortais aussi mes armes, un carquois contenant trente flèches, un bel arc en bois de cerisier, une dague de jet, un poignard au manche ouvragé et une ceinture où reposait les deux fourreaux contenant mes cimeterres.

Je disposais tout cela sur mon lit, avec une grosse cape de laine verte et une grande sacoche pour y mettre les affaires que je voulais emmener. D'un coup, je pris conscience dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer. Bravo ma grande, t'as encore décrocher le cocotier ! Elrond m'a piégé en beauté. Grompf. Je me vengerai. En attendant, il fallait que je finisse mon paquetage et que je me prépare à côtoyer pendant plusieurs mois un prince elfe qui, je le parie, va me prendre de haut, un nain, un Gondorien sans aucun doute xénophobe et à tendance machiste, des hobbits, un ranger surdoué et l'un des plus puissants magiciens de la Terre du milieu. Haut les coeurs.

Soupirant, j'allais fouiller dans les tiroirs de ma commode, à la recherche des quelques biens que je souhaitais prendre. Ce fut rapide. Je mis donc dans ma sacoche un couteau de chasse, une brosse à cheveux, de la corde à arc, trois cristaux d'ombre - qui me permettait de régénérer rapidement ma magie, indispensable à ma survie -, un petit miroir, une couverture, et le seul collier auquel je tenais vraiment. J'y ajoutais deux lacets de cuir pour m'attacher les cheveux, une bouteille de shampoing et un pain de savon enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Une fois cela fait, je rangea soigneusement le reste des affaires que m'avait offert Elrond et Fëanor (des robes, quelques bijoux et des accessoires de toilettes) et retira la lourde robe que je portais depuis le début de la journée. Pensive, je m'observai de loin dans mon miroir.

J'étais grande, contrairement aux femmes elfes de ma race. Mon frère aîné aimait me comparer à un félin, à cause de ma minceur et de mon agressivité au combat. J'avais la peau très claire, les yeux violets et de longs cheveux brun et épais. J'en étais fière, même si c'était un calvaire pour les coiffer. J'étais tout aussi fière de ma silhouette svelte, sans un gramme de graisse en trop, tant je m'entraînais régulièrement.

Bon, c'est pas en m'admirant que j'allais faire avancer ma nuit. Je revêtit une tenue de nuit et alla me coucher après avoir mis de côté ma tenue et mes affaires. C'était ma dernière nuit dans cette cité que j'aimais tant. Fondcombe était bien plus chaleureuse que ma ville d'origine, Uruloke.

Le sommeil vint presque tout de suite et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Tout doux, Légende, tout doux...

Ma jument me répondit par un grondement agacé et plongea aussitôt le nez dans le seau de nourriture que je tenais à la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant dévorer avidement son avoine, indifférente à mes caresses.

C'était le matin, et le départ était prévu pour dans une heure. Cela me laissait juste le temps de finir de préparer mon cheval.

Légende Nocturne était une jument que je possédais depuis neuf ans. C'était un cheval fait pour parcourir rapidement de longue distance ou esquiver un estoc vicieux, mais pas pour le combat, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle, appréciant son caractère affectueux et têtu. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante au garrot, avec une douce robe noisette, une tête intelligente couronnée d'une touffe de poils blancs, une longue crinière noire et une unique balzane blanche chaussait son antérieur droit. Et c'était aussi une gourmande. Son jeu favori était de fouiller dans les poches pour rechercher du sucre ou un morceau de pomme.

La laissant dévorer tout son soûl, j'allais chercher son harnachement, composé d'un filet léger, d'une large selle usée elle aussi, d'un épais tapis de selle, de deux sacoches dans lesquelles j'entassais un licol, une longe, du matériel de pansage et de la nourriture, et d'une couverture.

J'attendis qu'elle eut finit de manger avant de la brider, et attendit trois quart d'heures de plus avant de finir de la sangler. J'étais enfin fin prête.

C'était l'heure. Une angoisse tenace me vrillait le ventre depuis mon réveil. Je saisis les rênes de ma jument et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de Fondcombe. Les elfes s'écartaient sur mon passage, parfois m'ignorant, parfois m'observant avec une certaine curiosité. J'aperçus enfin Elrond et courut à moitié vers lui, Légende trottinant à ma droite. Allez ma fille, tête haute, et l'air impassible qui va avec !

- Bonjour dame Altaïr. Compagnons, je vous présente Efrazel Altaïr. Elle se joindra à la compagnie en tant qu'escorte.

- Comment ?! S'étrangla l'un d'entre eux, que j'identifiais comme le Gondorien choisis par le conseil.

J'évitais soigneusement de regarder l'elfe, craignant sa réaction. Je saluais d'un signe de tête les quatre hobbits. Deux d'entre eux me répondirent par un sourire éblouissant, celui qui tenait un poney me sourit timidement et le dernier se contenta de me regarder. Gandalf m'observait d'un air pensif, réservant visiblement son jugement, le nain m'observait également, mais avec un air renfrogné en marmonnant "encore un elfe, comme si on en avait besoin" et le dernier, un homme séduisant, ma foi, me salua également d'un signe de tête. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

- Nous n'avons nul besoin d'une escorte, surtout si c'est une femme, bougonna à nouveau le Gondorien.

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis, répliquais-je d'un ton acerbe, agacée de son air outré.

- Allons, Boromir, qui vous dit que cette jeune femme ne nous sera pas utile ? Intervint l'autre homme, apparemment Grand-Pas.

Elrond stoppa les murmures et me fit signe de me placer aux côtés du prince elfe. Raide comme un piquet, je marchais donc vers lui, le dévisageant pour la première fois. Objectivement, il était beau, bien sûr, mais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je lui lançait un regard noir avant de me placer aussi éloigné que possible de lui.

- Je suis heureux qu'un membre de ma race se joigne à la Communauté, ma dame, me murmura-t-il, souriant un peu.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, grinçais-je sans le regarder. Sachez que je ne suis pas de votre race, elfe. Je suis une elfe noire et sauf le respect que je dois à un prince, je vous planterais volontiers mon cimeterre entre les côtes.

Surpris et douché par ma froideur, il se détourna et ne dit plus rien. Oups. Nous n'étions pas encore partis que je venais déjà de m'attirer l'antipathie d'un haut dirigeant elfe. Je les cumule !

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Elrond, trop occupée à fixer derrière lui Amaurëa qui me souriait. Lui aussi allait me manquer... Je sentis tout mon courage s'évaporer d'un coup en entrapercevant alors la chaîne qui pendait au cou du hobbit qui n'avait pas réagis tout à l'heure. C'était donc lui le porteur de l'anneau.

Elrond acheva son discours et s'inclina, nous indiquant la porte après une dernière parole d'encouragement. Lui lançant un regard de chien battu, je fis pivoter ma jument et me mis derrière le poney, me mettant en marche avec eux.

Tout commençait. Je devais tourner la courte page de mon existence à Fondcombe pour commencer celle de ma vie dans la Communauté de l'Anneau.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Légende, recommence ce coup là et tu peux faire une croix sur ton avoine pour ce soir.

Renâclant, la concernée lâcha comme par magie la queue de Bill, le poney, au grand soulagement du hobbit.

- Votre jument semble têtue, commenta le ranger, se mettant à ma hauteur.

- Têtue, gourmande, puérile, mais bien heureusement affectueuse, docile et agile. Ca compense.

Depuis une heure que nous marchions, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Je n'avais pas décroché un mot et ils avaient fait de même. Merci ma Légende ! Elle venait de débloquer le silence pesant.

- Pardonnez mon silence, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être membre d'un groupe si important, m'excusais-je alors, tournant la tête vers l'homme.

- Ce n'est rien, nous n'avons guère été loquace non plus. Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés !

Je consultais brièvement la position du soleil. Faire une pause serait bien pour les hobbits et pour des présentations. Je fis part de mes réflexions au rôdeur, qui acquiesça et partit en avant pour voir si le terrain pouvait se prêter à un arrêt. Et effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, nous posions nos sacs dans une petite clairière traversée par un mince ruisseau. Faisant rapidement un noeud aux rênes de Légende, je la laissait ensuite allez boire, gardant un oeil sur elle au cas où elle boirait trop. En relevant la tête vers le groupe, je vis que tous s'étaient déjà installés. Un peu hésitante, j'allais timidement m'asseoir à côté du rôdeur, ignorant totalement la présence de l'elfe, assis non loin.

- Laissez moi nous présenter, ma dame, commença-t-il. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, rôdeur. A votre droite, Boromir du Gondor, fils de l'indentant Dénéthor.

- Ravie, marmonnais-je, ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard.

- Le hobbit avec Bill est Samsagace Gamegie...

- Mais appelez moi Sam, s'il vous plait, intervint-il, souriant un peu.

Je lui souris à mon tour. J'aimais bien son caractère réservé.

- A ses côtés, poursuivit Aragorn (enfin je savais son nom !), Frodon Sacquet. Le porteur de l'anneau.

C'est avec plus de respect que pour Sam que je le saluais. J'étais impressionnée qu'un hobbit se charge d'une tâche si lourde.

- Les deux hobbits qui ne vont pas tardez à se prendre un coup de bâton de Gandalf pour fouiller dans nos paquetages sont Pipin et Merry, poursuivit-il, ne pouvant masqué l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

Il était vrai que ces deux hobbits semblaient nettement plus sociable que le reste de la Communauté.

- Egalement, Gimli, fils de Gloin...

- Un instant, je crus que vous alliez m'oublier, Aragorn ! Tonna le nain, les coins de sa barbe se retroussant - j'ai toujours eu du mal à voir quand les nains souriaient, tellement ils sont barbus.

- Il serait difficile de vous manquez, seigneur nain, ajoutais-je alors avec un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça ? Grogna-t-il, la main sur le pommeau de sa hache.

Glups. Ca, c'était pas prévue.

- J'ignore quelles sont les relations que vous avez avec les elfes du coin, mais là d'où je viens, les elfes noirs et les nains travaillent en bonne intelligence, vous savez. J'aimais m'entraîner avec un nain du nom de Greanor. Teigneux au combat et bougon, mais un bon ami.

Mon anecdote, à ma grande stupéfaction, sembla faire aussitôt réviser son opinion à Gimli. Susceptibles, les nains d'ici...

- Ma dame, vous recelez bien des surprises ! S'exclama-t-il, m'offrant son sourire barbu. Notre entente s'annonce finalement plus agréable que prévus !

Le gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur, j'interceptais du coin de l'oeil un regard frustré de Boromir. Niark. J'avais récolté cinq avis favorable à ma présence. Autant pour l'irritant seigneur du Gondor !

- Gandalf le gris, puissant magicien, reprit Aragorn, me désignant l'Istaris.

- Grande est votre renommée, seigneur, le saluais-je, admirative.

- Grande est celle de votre peuple, ma dame, répondit-il modestement, inclinant sa tête. Il me tarde de voir ce dont vous êtes capable.

Intimidée, j'acquiesçais avant de me tourner vers Aragorn, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne restait que l'elfe. Supeeeer.

- Et enfin, derrière vous...

- Legolas du royaume Sylvestre, le coupa une voix dans mon dos, juste à hauteur de mon cou.

COMMENT avait-il fait pour se mettre dans mon dos sans que je l'entende ?!

Furieuse de ce tour que je ne comprenais pas, et sans attendre qu'il se déplace, je me retournais aux trois quarts pour le saisir d'une main à l'un de ses bras et de l'autre à son cou, avant de le catapulter devant moi, l'envoyant rouler à trois mètres de là. Je me relevais dans la foulée et le rejoignant en deux enjambées, le cloua au sol en appuyant mon genoux sur sa poitrine, mon poignard sous sa gorge. Irritée, je me penchais vers lui, sifflant :

- Ne réessayez plus jamais de me prendre par surprise. Vous semblez en être capable, mais également pas assez rapide pour éviter une malencontreuse rencontre avec une dague.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur nous. Je croisais un instant le regard de Legolas, légèrement surprise de la beauté du bleu de ses yeux. Je n'avais que très rarement vu des yeux bleu, ou même vert, comme ceux d'Aragorn.

- Dame, pourriez-vous relâcher un peu la pression de votre poignard ? Dit alors l'elfe d'un ton mi-agacé mi-venimeux.

Sans un mot, je retirais mon arme et me releva, retournant m'asseoir à côté d'Aragorn qui me fixait bizarrement. Il ne fit heureusement aucun commentaire.

Nous repartîmes un quart d'heure plus tard. Merry et Pippin se chargeaient heureusement de mettre de l'ambiance, ainsi l'incident évita de prendre de trop grandes proportions. Gimli me voua presque un culte pour le tour que j'avais joué à Legolas et il ne manqua pas de me glisser plusieurs fois qu'il serait ravi que je lui explique comment j'avais fait pour humilier de la sorte le prince.

Sam me posa également beaucoup de question sur Légende, ce qui me ravit, heureuse de pouvoir parler de chevaux avec lui. Aragorn se joignit plusieurs fois à la conversation, ce qui participa grandement à détendre l'atmosphère.

Boromir, qui au début avait plusieurs fois pesté contre le fait que j'eu emmené un cheval qui ne portais pas nos affaires, cessa ses marmonnement lorsque Merry et Pippin se hissèrent sur Légende, nous évitant ainsi de nous arrêter à nouveau pour les laisser se reposer. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux échangeait sa place avec Frodon ou Sam. Il cessa définitivement de grogner lorsque je lui proposai d'attacher son lourd bouclier à la selle de Légende. Il ne m'appréciait toujours pas, me décochant de temps à autres des regards mauvais, mais au moins nous ne nous disputions pas.

Je discuta également un moment avec Gandalf, avide d'en savoir plus sur sa magie. Il se montra assez réservé envers moi, mais répondit à toutes mes questions.

Le soir arriva très vite et Aragorn partit à nouveau pour chercher un emplacement pour passer la nuit. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, nous indiquant une grotte vide à cinq cent mètres de notre position.

Une fois la grotte atteinte, les hobbits descendirent de Légende et allèrent s'écrouler un peu plus loin, rompus de fatigue.

- Enfin... soupira Merry, le nez dans l'herbe.

- Allons mes hobbits, il nous faut encore préparer le bivouac, ajouta perfidement Gandalf, qui ne put retenir un sourire aux gémissements de Merry et Pippin.

Je les laissant discuter pour m'installer dans un coin non loin de l'entrée, posant avec soulagement ma sacoche qui me cisaillait l'épaule depuis quelques heures. Je désarnachais en quelques gestes habitués ma jument, qui se secoua avec bonheur, envoyant en l'air un nuage de poussière récolté sur la route. Fouillant un instant dans une de mes sacoches, j'en tirait une brosse dure et une étrille et me mit à panser avec acharnement mon cheval, soulevant à nouveau un épais nuage de poussière qui se dissipa rapidement. Concentrée sur ma tâche, il ne me fallut que cinq minutes pour que la robe de Légende ne retrouve son éclat soyeux. Satisfaite, je rangeais mon matériel pour me saisir d'un cure-pied, m'occupant l'un après l'autre des sabots. Le grondement de plaisir de Légende me fit sourire tandis que je défaisais les noeuds de la queue et de la crinière. Je finis mon entretien en passant un licol à ma jument, et y accrochant la longe, je l'accrochais à ma lourde selle.

- Que de soins pour votre cheval... susurra alors une fois dans mon dos.

Sursautant, je me retournais pour voir Boromir, à un mètre de moi. Concentrée sur ce que je faisais, je ne l'avais pas entendue. Abrutie.

- Je tiens à ma jument, répondis-je sur le même ton, me redressant. Que voulez-vous ?

- Je viens récupérer mon bouclier.

- Votre- ah oui, excusez-moi !

Je me penchais à nouveau pour saisir le lourd accessoire de protection, vacillant sous son poids. C'était fait en quoi, ce truc ? Renforcé en plomb ?

Boromir vola à ma rescousse, attrapant son bien. Il dut remarquer mon air suspicieux lorsqu'il plaça ses mains sur les miennes, car il m'arracha presque le bouclier. Décidément, je ne l'aimais pas.

Préférant faire comme si de rien n'était, je me détournais pour allez prendre l'un des seaux du paquetage de Bill, dans lequel je versais un bon litre d'avoine auquel j'ajouta un peu de foin avant de mettre le tout sous le museau de Légende qui, comme de bien entendue, se jeta dessus. La laissant manger, je rejoignis ensuite mes compagnons de route auprès du feu, m'installant à nouveau à côté d'Aragorn. Une énergique discussion s'engagea au passage sur la cuisson de la viande que nous avions emportée et je remarquais que Legolas fixait d'un air répugné l'objet du litige. Visiblement, le petit prince était végétarien. Et n'avais pas songé que nous nous nourrissions essentiellement de viande. Classique.

- Y a-t-il un ruisseau dans les environs ? Demandais-je alors à mon voisin, me tournant vers lui.

- A cinquante mètres d'ici, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Mais nous avons déjà des provisions d'eau douce, ne vous en faite pas. Il serait imprudent de s'éloigner dans le noir.

- Certainement, mais ma jument n'a but que deux fois aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un cheval boit en moyenne vingt à quarante litres d'eau par jour. Et n'ayez crainte, je suis nyctalope.

Souriant, je me levait pour allez prendre le seau que Légende avait soigneusement nettoyé entre temps. Amusée, je me saisis du récipient et saluant le groupe, m'éloigna dans la direction que m'avait indiqué Aragorn.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à entendre le bruit du l'eau et déboucha sur un large cours d'eau un instant plus tard. M'accroupissant, je remplis à ras bord mon seau avant de me relever, intéressée par l'éclat d'argent d'un poisson immobile, non loin.

Une silhouette me percuta alors de plein fouet sur mon flanc gauche, me propulsant au sol, le souffle coupé. L'eau se renversa sur moi et mon agresseur tandis que je me débattais férocement, frappant à l'aveuglette. Pour mon malheur, je me retrouva un instant après allongée de tout mon long sur l'herbe, mes bras maintenus par une poigne de fer au-dessus de ma tête, un couteau sous la gorge. Immobile, je relevais très lentement la tête pour me figer, les yeux écarquillés.

- A charge de revanche, murmura d'un ton triomphant Legolas, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Chacun son tour, dame Altaïr.

- Lâchez moi, sifflais-je, refusant de me laisser humilier plus longtemps par cet elfe suffisant.

- A votre aise. Mais souvenez-vous que je suis également un elfe. Je ne pardonne pas facilement.

Me taisant obstinément, il me relâcha et disparut dans la nature. Je le haïssais à cet instant pour m'avoir surprise deux fois, et m'avoir tenu à sa merci pour la seconde fois.

Quand je revins dans la lumière du feu, Boromir ne manqua pas de remarquer que j'étais aussi trempée que Legolas.

- Vous seriez-vous retrouvée dans une situation délicate avec le prince, ma dame ? M'interrogea-t-il d'un ton bourré de sous-entendus.

- Pas que je sache, répliquais-je, mettant mon seau non loin de Légende pour me donner une contenance.

- Je l'aurais pourtant juré... Vous êtes aussi trempés l'un que l'autre... poursuivit-il, l'air de rien.

- Est-ce que je vous demande si votre père escalade la montagne du destin ? Grognais-je, irritée.

Surpris par ma répartie, il se tut un instant, cherchant apparemment une réplique appropriée. Mais sentant la conversation devenir glissante, Aragorn changea de sujet, me conseillant d'allez me sécher.

Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours plongée dans des situations tortueuses avec toujours une ou deux personnes que je peux pas encadrer, hein ?

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Et voilààà !_

_Psst… Reviews ? ¤puppy eyes¤_

_Les chapitres 2 et 3 sont finis, au fait ! Bisous !_

_Pegases._


	2. Tensions

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra.**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Bonjouuuur tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, place aux Rarrrrrrrrs :

_**Loveitachi :**__ Merkiiii, la voilà la suite ! J'adore Efrazel aussi, surtout parce qu'elle chiante, en fait, mdr !_

_**Neld :**__ Je suis contente d'avoir des critiques constructives, donc je vais tacher de répondre à tout : Pour Fëanor, ce n'est pas LE Fëanor (j'ai lu une partie du Silmarilion) mais un elfe banal à qui j'ai donné ce nom. J'ai relue aussi mon chapitre, mais je n'ai pas dit, je crois, qu'Elrond est un elfe sylvain, je sais que c'est un semi-elfe. Pour Gimli... OO Comment j'ai put marquer une chose pareille ?! Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est une erreur que je vais corriger dès que j'aurai le temps, promis ! Le pire c'est que je savais que c'était Gloïn et pas Troïn... Pour les Elfes noirs, là je me suis basée un peu sur tout ce que j'ai lue en gardant ce que je préférais, j'expliquerai plus en détail au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Et Elhronir est l'un des fils d'Elrond. Ensuite, mais là c'est aussi une erreur, j'expliquais ça dans le résumé complet mais qui bizarrement n'as pas été mis dans le chapitre un Oo Alors j'explique ici : Efrazel a le don, comme tous ceux de sa race, de communiquer avec les démons des plans inférieurs, ave qui elle s'entend raltivement bien, et Elrond l'envois aussi pour éviter des problèmes avec la race d'Efrazele en la gardant à Fondcombe alors qu'elle est en fuite. Et enfin, Efrazel prend sa jument tout bêtement parce qu'elle y est très attachée et qu'en cas de besoin elle peut, comme on le verra dans le chapitre trois, elle peut l'envoyer par le biais d'en démon dans un plan astral. Voilà, j'espère que tout ça te satisfera !_

_**Narcyss :**__ C'est toujours agréable de lire ça, mdr ! Voici le chapitre deux, bonne lecture !_

_**Lalolie :**__ Yeaah, contente de te voir parmis mes revieweuses, héhéhé ! ¤grand sourire en lisant la review¤ Je t'aime tu sais, mdr ! Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre te plaise, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas trop apprécié. Mais finalement il semble être apprécié, donc je suis contenteuuuh ! Eh bah bonne lecture, tu vas adorer ce chap là, héhé..._

Aussi, comme je pars en Allemagne pour une semaine, je ne pourrai pas mettre en ligne le chapitre trois avant le 4 Mai. Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Ah, et surtout, si je commet d'autres bourdes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, ça m'évitera de faire d'autre connerie du genre. Je me remet pas du fait que j'ai écris que le père de Gimli était Troïn et non Gloïn XD

Pegases.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 2 : Tensions_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Dame Altaïr ?

Ce fut la voix fluette de Merry qui me tira du sommeil. Grognant un vague ''oui'', je me retournais dans ma couverture, encore engourdie. Mais le coup de tête insistant de Légende me convainquit qu'il valait mieux que je me lève avant que ma jument ne se charge à ma place de m'arracher ma couverture. Cette teigne avait appris ce tour des années auparavant. J'aurais jamais dus dresser en même temps mon chien de chasse de l'époque et cet animal bien trop intelligent pour être honnête.

Somnolente, je me levais enfin, roulant mon épaisse couverture. Après avoir saluée la Communauté qui s'éveillait, et en ignorant cordialement Boromir et Legolas, je me fis un devoir d'étriller férocement ma jument qui s'était roulée dans l'herbe. Une fois ma besogne achevée, je lui versais à nouveau une rasade d'avoine avant de rejoindre une nouvelle fois Aragorn. Lui aussi avait apparemment pris cette nouvelle habitude comme définitive, car la place à sa droite était libre. J'avais compris entre temps que lui et Legolas était amis, mais je devais m'y faire.

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence notoire ponctué par les bruits de mastications enthousiasme de Merry et Pippin qui mangeaient deux fois plus vite que nous. Une fois Bill et Légende à nouveau harnachés, nous reprîmes la route.

La suite se passa beaucoup moins bien. A force de nous regarder en chien de faïence, moi et l'elfe, Boromir flaira à nouveau une querelle et ne cessa de ponctuer la marche d'allusion parfois franchement douteuse. Plusieurs fois je dus me retenir pour ne pas le frapper, et visiblement, l'autre partageait le même état d'esprit. Ainsi, Boromir était loin de se douter que je réfléchissais activement à quel était le meilleur point d'impact que m'offrait son visage de crétin insoumis lorsqu'il se planta devant moi, m'interrogeant à nouveau sur les évènements de la veille.

- Allez donc posez vos questions au petit prince, il sera ravis de vous répondre, j'en suis certaine, grinçais-je, continuant de marcher, les rênes de Légende autour de mon poignet droit.

- Mais où serait le plaisir ? Il est beaucoup plus amusant et agréable de vous poser à vous cette question, ma dame, riposta-t-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Si vous êtes en manque de présence féminine, allez donc batifoler gaillardement avec ma jument, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera ravie.

- La propriétaire de la jument est plus intéressante que l'animal.

- La propriétaire vous conseille d'allez voir en Isengard si elle y est et vous conseille de crever en cours de route, ça lui fera les pieds.

Je savais très bien qu'il était très imprudent de me fritter avec un homme aussi imposant et important, mais la prudence n'a jamais été mon fort. Et il me tapait sur le système.

- Vous me brisez le cœur, ma dame…

Il fait du sarcasme, là ? Il sait faire ?

- Je peux le piétiner, aussi ? Demandais-je perfidement.

- Vous ne manquez pas de répartie. Il est plaisant de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Vos sous-entendus douteux commencent à m'irriter fortement, Gondorien.

- On passe le temps comme on peut… Commenta-t-il d'un air innocent.

Et il se paye ma tête en plus, ce con ! Si je vois que l'elfe se fout de moi, je sais où va atterrir mon poing !

- Passez-le à passez vos nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre et laissez moi tranquille ! M'emportais-je, commençant à fortement m'énerver.

Il allait répliquer lorsque mon chevalier servant en titre intervint, entraînant Boromir en avant. Brave Aragorn.

Frustrée, je donnais un coup de pied distrait à une pierre sur le chemin. Celle-ci roula loin devant moi et se logea sans que je le désire vraiment sous le pied de Legolas qui, ne s'attendant à ça, perdit l'équilibre. Un ricanement derrière moi m'apprit que Gimli n'avait pas manqué la scène. Zut.

Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, mais je sentais bien que Legolas ne me croirait pas. D'un autre côté, je me fichais pas mal de son opinion. Mais en même temps, il serait dommage que mon amitié toute neuve avec Aragorn soit faussée à cause de l'agacement de l'elfe.

- Désolé, m'excusais-je en passant près de lui.

Le fait qu'il n'est pas bougé en se relevant me confirma qu'il avait attendus que j'arrive à sa hauteur pour me demander des comptes.

- Que nous ne nous aimions pas, je le comprend, ma dame, siffla-t-il, raide comme la justice. Mais je ne tolèrerais pas que vous m'humiliez encore !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Et si je voulais vous humilier, j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de plus… subtile.

Il me toisa un instant avant de se remettre en marche, me glissant au passage :

- Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce…

Re-banco. Comme si le voyage n'allait pas être assez pénible, je venais de gagner une petite guerre stupide entre moi et Legolas. Et Boromir semblait bien impatient d'entrer dans la partie.

Aragorn, Merry et Pippin ne seraient pas trop de trois pour m'aider contre ces deux là. Heureusement que Legolas et Boromir ne s'entendaient pas.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma sacoche ? Demandais-je à la cantonade, fouillant dans les alentours de notre campement.

Nous avions fait une pause après quelques heures de marche, Légende commençant à rechigner à servir de cheval de bât. J'avais ensuite ôté ma sacoche pour soulager mon épaule douloureuse, mais elle avait à présent disparue.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Me tournant, je vis effectivement mon bien. Mais je perdis mon sourire en voyant qui la tenais. Boromir.

- Oui, approuvais-je du bout des lèvres, m'élançant pour la reprendre.

Mais au moment où j'allais la saisir, Boromir recula son bras, la mettant hors de portée.

- A quoi vous jouez ? Protestais-je, tentant de reprendre ce qui m'appartenait.

- Je n'ai guère apprécié que vous me ridiculisiez de la sorte, ce matin.

- En quoi c'est mon problème ?

- Si vous souhaitez vraiment reprendre ceci, expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Connard.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Alors tant pis…

Voyant qu'il semblait bien près à balancer au loin mes affaires, je dus me résoudre. Je n'étais pas de taille pour reprendre de force mon sac à un homme d'un tel gabarit.

- Legolas m'a prise par surprise et s'est vengé en s'amusant à me placer à son tour un couteau sous la gorge. Satisfait ?

- Parfaitement. Je saurais bien utiliser cette information le moment venus, ajouta-t-il en me rendant ma sacoche.

Grommelant une vague réponse, je m'éloignais rapidement, vexée. En deux jours, je m'étais faite avoir trois fois. Qu'est-ce qui se passais ? Ordinairement, je n'étais quand même pas sourde et aveugle à ce point. J'avais honte de m'être laissée avoir de la sorte par cet homme. Décidément, j'appréciais de moins en moins Boromir.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Tout va bien, ma dame ? Vous semblez contrariée, remarqua Sam un peu plus tard alors que nous faisions halte pour le déjeuner.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être en côtoyant deux hommes que vous ne pouvez pas supporter.

- Oh, vous n'aimez vraiment pas le prince et le seigneur Boromir ?

Je souris. Sam était tellement bon. La simple idée d'une rupture dans la compagnie semblait le chagriner.

- Disons que nous avons du mal à nous apprécier… répondis-je évasivement en desserrant de trois crans la sangle de Légende.

Sam n'insista pas et m'interrogea sur l'utilité de desserrer un peu la sangle de Bill. Il craignait que la selle ne glisse en faisant de même sur son poney.

J'étais occupée à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Interrompant un instant mes explications, je me tournais pour me retrouver nez à nez – enfin, nez à poitrine – avec Legolas. Hompf. Je détestais qu'on me prenne de haut. Surtout quand mon interlocuteur fait quinze bons centimètres de plus que moi.

- C'est pour ? Lui demandais-je, le plus poliment que je pus.

- Rien de bien important. Je venais juste vous conseillez de surveiller vos arrières pour le reste de la journée.

- Je suis censée avoir peur ? L'interrogeais-je, suspicieuse.

En général, quand un elfe de cette stature vous menace, vous adoptez un profil bas. Mais non contente d'ignorer la prudence, je n'avais aussi aucun instinct de survie.

Il ne répondit rien et alla se ranger aux côtés d'Aragorn. Et zut. J'allais devoir manger avec cet imbécile.

Soupirant, je me résigna et laissant Légende brouter, prit ma place habituelle auprès du rôdeur. Il m'offrit l'un de ses rares sourires avant de me passer ma part de viande. Legolas observait avec répulsion Gimli dévorer avidement sa propre part. Flairant un bon moyen de tourner à nouveau en ridicule le petit prince – ce surnom allait lui rester, je le sentais –, je lui demanda, l'air de rien, s'il avait un problème avec notre pitance. Cela ne rata pas. Tendant la corde pour se faire pendre, le gentil elfe se lança dans un discours enflammé où perçait régulièrement les mots ''indigne'', ''abomination'' et ''contre-nature''.

Sentant également que je prévoyais de me payer la tête de Legolas, Gimli releva les yeux de sa gamelle, impatient de voir où j'allais en venir. Aragorn me jeta également un regard méfiant.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, il finit par me demander pourquoi je lui avais posé la question.

- Oh, pour rien, c'est juste qu'en préparant le repas, j'ai malencontreusement ajoutée une cuisse de lapin découpée en morceau dans votre gamelle.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant se demander comment il avait put rater une telle quantité de viande. Souriant innocemment, j'ajoutais :

- C'est fantastique, la magie noire, hein ? Hop, on peut rendre invisible n'importe quoi !

Furieux, Legolas me jeta un regard noir et partit finir son repas plus loin. Gimli ricana un bon moment, mais mon sourire s'évanouit en voyant l'air réprobateur d'Aragorn. Bon, ce n'était pas de très bon goût, c'était vrai. C'était même méchant. Pas mal d'elfes étaient végétariens. J'aurais dus respecter son choix et lui éviter cette blague idiote. Mais en même temps, je ne supportais vraiment pas son air suffisant. Et j'étais une elfe noire, quand même. Moins fêlée que la plupart des mes semblables, il est vrai, mais quand même, j'avais une réputation à tenir. Et puis zut, il avait bien clairement sous-entendus que je devais faire attention, non ? Eh bien autant qu'il en fasse de même ! J'allais pas me laisser faire, quand même.

- Vous auriez dû agir avec plus de retenue, me sermonna Aragorn, trouvant visiblement la plaisanterie saumâtre.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai assez de me sentir menacée, bougonnais-je. Qu'il partage mon état d'esprit !

Aragorn ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne reparla pas de l'altercation.

Gandalf ne participait pas à nos conversations venimeuses, ainsi que Frodon. Sam se contentait de nous regarder d'un air désolé, Merry et Pippin étaient intimidés par moi et Legolas et Boromir, en revanche, ne perdait pas une miette de chacune de nos disputes.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

La situation se poursuivit au fil des jours, les tensions restant heureusement au même point, sans augmenter. Par contre, Legolas ne manqua jamais de me faire payer mes quelques actions plus ou moins perfides envers lui, ce qui n'arrangea pas nos relations. Boromir, lui, ne rata aucune occasion de faire ensuite partager ses réflexions, ce qui provoquait plus ou moins régulièrement un grondement menaçant venant de moi ou Legolas. C'était toujours à ce moment là qu'il battait en retraite.

Je me rapprochais également de plus en plus d'Aragorn, qui se révéla être un homme plein de charme et d'intérêt, comme je m'y attendais. Nous discutions régulièrement à battons rompus durant les longues marches, ce qui mettait toujours en rage Legolas. Merry et Pippin, une fois leur appréhension vaincus, se découvrirent une certaine affinité avec Légende. De plus en plus souvent, je les laissaient s'occuper d'elle, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, même si elle ponctuait toujours mes apparitions par un petit hennissement ou un grondement heureux. Gandalf me posait parfois quelques questions banales sur ma magie, et je lui en posais sur la sienne. Frodon restait toujours à l'écart, mais Sam ne manquait jamais une occasion d'apprendre quelques détails qui pourraient améliorer le quotidien de Bill. Il aimait vraiment ce poney.

Plusieurs fois je me retrouvais seule avec Boromir. Désormais, il m'effrayait aussi un peu, mais je ne perdis jamais la face, heureusement pour moi, et aucun dérapage ne survint.

Un soir que nous bivouaquions, pourtant, Gimli posa une question incongrue, fort de l'odeur enivrante du tabac qu'il fumait depuis un petit moment :

- Mais dites-moi, ma dame, vous n'êtes pas mariée ?

Surprise, je répondis que non.

- Une si jolie femme comme vous, pas mariée ? Il me peine de le savoir !

- Dans ma société, les guerrières ne se marie que lorsqu'elle le désire. La règle essentielle qui régie les femmes et les hommes au niveau de la vie familiale est celle-ci : un cœur, ça se prend, ça ne se donne pas.

J'aimais bien cette mentalité. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs sauvée d'un mariage arrangé.

- Et quel serait selon vos critères l'homme idéal ? Poursuivit le barbu, me surprenant une nouvelle fois.

- Euh… dis comme ça…

Je réfléchissais un moment, embarrassée par les regards curieux, avant de répondre :

- Eh bien, je le verrais plus grand que moi, svelte, gentil, attentionné, courageux… euh… guerrier, bien entendus, beau en général et puis… bon au lit, bien sûr, ajoutais-je avec un sourire taquin, curieuse de voir leurs réactions.

Gimli partit d'un rire bourru tandis que les hobbits me fixaient d'un air interloqué.

- Voici une jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, commenta Gandalf, tirant sur sa pipe.

Je ris à mon tour, amusée aussi de l'air interloqué de Legolas et Aragorn. Ostensiblement, j'ignorais Boromir.

- Bon, je vais récupérer Légende, annonçais-je, me relevant et en m'éloignant vers la clairière où j'avais laissée ma jument.

J'étais de bonne humeur. La journée avait été plus calme que d'habitude, et nous approchions de notre première étape. Je sifflais doucement, essayant d'entendre un quelconque indice m'indiquant la présence de mon cheval. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas derrière moi. Intriguée par cette marche que je n'avais pas reconnu, je revins sur mes pas, pour tomber, à ma grande stupéfaction, sur Boromir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sans répondre, il m'agrippa alors par la taille, m'attirant à lui. Stupéfaite, je ne parvins qu'à bafouiller :

- Mais ça va bien oui ?! Vous êtes complètement fêlé !

- Allons ma dame, un homme guerrier, fort et bon au lit, c'était une proposition ouverte… susurra-t-il.

Il me fallut trois bonnes secondes pour comprendre.

- Même si c'était le cas, elle n'est pas pour vous, cette proposition !

Il se durcit alors, me fixant sans ciller.

- Ah, je vois… Elle est pour votre rôdeur, je suppose ? Rétorqua-t-il, d'un coup nettement moins loquace.

- Vous débloquez complètement ! Protestais-je, outrée.

- Toute la communauté l'a vu, vous savez. Vos regards en coins, vos sourires admiratifs, vos conversations passionnées…

- Ca s'appelle de l'amitié, espèce de cinglé !

J'essayais de me dégager quand j'entendis un nouveau bruit de pas, infiniment plus léger. Je n'aurais jamais crue être aussi soulagée par l'apparition de Legolas. Boromir me lâcha aussitôt.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre… discussion… mais votre jument est revenue au campement, dame Altaïr.

Je ne l'aurais pas autant détesté, je l'aurais embrassé. Brave petit prince. Pas si con que ça, finalement.

Je filais aussitôt en direction du campement en remerciant au vol l'elfe. Une fois revenue dans le cercle de lumière j'allais me blottir contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Légende, installée un peu à l'écart. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il fallait absolument que je mette à plat tout ça, si je voulais que rien ne dégénère.

Souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous, je déployais sa couverture sur Légende avant de m'emmitoufler dans la mienne. Ma nuit fut difficile, mais au moins aucun cauchemar ne vint la ponctuer.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Je dois vous avouez que j'ai un peu peur des réactions pour ce chapitre... Mais bon, je verrai bien ! J'espère juste qu'on comprendras bien que je sais que je m'aventure en terrain glissant en valorisant ainsi Efrazel. Voilà !_

_Donc, à dans une semaine !_

_Pegases._


	3. Le col

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Bonjouuuuur !_

_Pegases is back, niaha !_

_Pardon pour ce léger contretemps, mais j'ai modifiée quelques trucs dans ce chapitre et je n'ai pas pris le temps de le poster, mais c'est chose faite, maintenant ;)_

_Place aux Rarrrrrrrs :_

_**Lalolie :**_ Je t'aime ma choute, mdr ! Moiii sadique ? ¤ignore les hurlements d'approbation de ses persos¤ Meuh non voyons... Je suis un modèle de gentillesse... Hein ? ¤grand silence¤ ... HEIN ? ¤regard menaçant, mais re-grand blanc¤ Hem... En tout cas pardooon pour le retard ! Mais vraiment, le 4, j'étais trop claquée pour allez me mettre sur l'ordi, j'aime paaaas les grands voyages en bus... Et treize heures, ça fait long, glups ! Bon bah bonne lecture ma choupie !

_**mandil peredhel :**_ Uuuh merci pour les compliments ! ¤toute nhappy¤ Merci pour les encouragements aussi, je vais en avoir besoin XD Bisouuuus, bonne lecture !

_**loveitachi :**_ Ah mais oui, mais non, mais peut-être XD ¤relie sa phrase¤ Waw. Où l'on admire à quel point je suis douée. Si si. Bref XD Y aura un couple avec ma doudoute, ça c'est pratiquement sûr, mais je sais pas si ce sera avec Boro, Ara, Lego ou un OC... Advienne que pourra ! Good lecture choupette !

_Donc le chapitre 4 est en route, je le finirai avant l'ascension (Je pars une semaine chez ma cousine, alias __**horsesgirl**_ _sur feufeunet) ou le cas échéant, je le posterai de chez ma cousine, voilà !_

_Bonne lecture à toute !_

_Pegases_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 3 : Le col_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Quelques jours plus tard, nous atteignîmes les premières montagnes. Ce fut à la fois un soulagement et un calvaire, car Bill et Légende trébuchaient régulièrement et plusieurs fois je dus décoincer un caillou pointu venu se loger sous le sabot de l'un des deux. La montée mettait aussi à rude épreuve l'endurance fragile de nos quatre hobbits et Légende se retrouva parfois avec trois d'entre eux sur le dos. Elle ne rechigna toutefois pas et je la récompensais régulièrement, fière de prouver son endurance.

Nous avions fait halte pour déjeuner et Sam s'évertuait à allumer un feu quand j'entendis des bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant. Curieuse, je laissais Légende pour allez voir, et tomba sur Merry et Pippin s'entraînant avec Boromir. Il était très drôle de les voir se ruer à deux sur lui, sans succès. Le Gondorien semblait pas mal s'amuser et il remonta quelque peu dans mon estime quand je le vis rire de bon cœur aux tentatives acharnées des deux hobbits. Aragorn riait lui aussi et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer discrètement, touchée par son visage amusé. Les occasions de rire étaient bien rare ces derniers temps, mis à part Gimli qui adorait me voir jouer de sales tours à Legolas.

D'ailleurs, il est passé où, le petit prince ?

Intriguée, je finis par le voir, perché sur un rocher non loin, observant un drôle de nuage au loin. Un orage ?

Feignant l'indifférence, je le rejoins, essayant d'identifier d'où venait cette masse nuageuse bien sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Frodon, ayant lui aussi remarqué le regard de l'elfe.

- Sans doute de bien gros nuages annonçant un orage, commenta Boromir, haussant les épaules tout en parant un coup de Merry.

- Un nuage qui avance bien vite et contre le vent, remarqua Aragorn, se levant à son tour.

Plissant les yeux, je dis à mon tour :

- On dirait des oiseaux…

Ce fut toutefois Legolas qui s'exclama le premier :

- Des espions ! Eteignez le feu !!

Je me précipitais aussitôt, à moitié paniquée. Il fallait cacher les chevaux.

Je passais à toute vitesse près d'Aragorn qui piétinait le feu lorsque je vis Sam qui entraînait Bill et Légende sous un promontoire rocheux qui les masquerait à la vue des ennemis. Je n'allais pas avoir le temps de me cacher.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, la panique me gagnant, quand un bras m'agrippa par la taille et me tira en arrière, me mettant à l'abri. Effrayée, je faillie hurler mais la main de mon sauveur se plaqua sur ma bouche, me permettant de me calmer.

- Ne dites rien, attendez que l'ennemi passe, souffla une voix, que je reconnu avec surprise comme de celle de Legolas.

Le petit prince m'avait sauvé ? Eh ben ! Personnellement, j'ignore si je l'aurais aidé, moi, même si la communauté avait été en péril. Toutefois, je lui balançais un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui indiquant ainsi de relâcher un peu sa prise. Il était bien gentil, mais moi je préférais un certain rôdeur aux yeux vert d'eau. Ma tolérance avait ses limites.

Nous restâmes étroitement enlacés quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité avant que les étranges oiseaux passent. Je bondis aussitôt hors de notre cache, dégoûtée, mais soulagée de voir que tout le monde s'était abrité à temps.

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun, cracha Gandalf. Le passage vers le Rohan est surveillé.

- Nous pourrions passez par le Gondor ! Proposa avec enthousiasme Boromir, le ton plein d'espoir.

- Cela nous rapprocheraient trop de l'Isengard, protesta Aragorn, pensif.

- Et pourquoi ne pas passer par les montagnes ? Avança Gimli de son ton bourru, se mêlant à la conversation.

N'ayant qu'une piètre idée de la topographie de la Terre du Milieu, je restais avec les hobbits, attendant qu'une décision soit prise tandis que je rassurais Légende, encore sonnée par l'épisode des Crébains. Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, une espèce de malaise me tiraillait le ventre depuis quelques minutes.

Gandalf trancha et se décida pour le col de Caragdhas. Gimli bougonna un moment que nous devrions passer par la Moria, mais bien heureusement, Gandalf lui lança un regard furibond qui le fit taire. Comme beaucoup d'elfe, je détestais les mines.

Je remarqua alors qu'Aragorn me fixait avec un air de reproche depuis une ou deux minutes. Il avait sans doute vu que Legolas m'avait aidé. Hompf. Message reçus. Si je voulais rester dans l'estime de mon ami, j'allais devoir remercier le petit prince.

Arborant le même air que si je montais à la potence, la mine lugubre, je traversais le campement pour me planter devant Legolas. Il stoppa son mouvement et me lança un regard interrogateur, attendant la suite.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, marmonnais-je d'une traite, détachant à peine les mots.

Il me fixa un instant avant d'incliner la tête, me signifiant là qu'il acceptait mes excuses. Maintenant j'avais une dette envers lui. Et re-banco.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Je hais la neige. Je hais la neige. Je HAIS la neige.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'apparition des Crébains et nous marchions à présent dans plus d'un mètre de neige, mais étant elfe noire, je ne disposais pas de la capacité de marcher sur cette substance glacée et blanchâtre, et je sentais _très_ bien le froid. Légende peinait beaucoup et j'avais décidée de l'envoyer le plus vite possible dans le plan d'astral d'un démon mineur avec lequel je m'entendais bien. L'occasion se présenta alors que nous faisions une pause sous un promontoire rocheux dénudé de neige.

- Viens là, Légende…

Reconnaissant les mots, ma jument s'avança, dénigrant un instant son avoine.

- Je vais t'envoyer chez Guenhwyvar, d'accord ? Juste le temps que nous passions le col.

Elle renâcla, signe qu'elle avait compris mes intentions. Gandalf m'observait avec une curiosité discrète, mais le reste de la compagnie me fixait comme si j'étais devenue cinglée.

Prenant ma dague, je m'entailla la paume de la main avant de tracer avec mon sang trois petits glyphes sur la joue de ma jument en récitant les incantations habituelles. Très vite, Légende perdit de sa substance, et j'entendis un hoquet de stupeur derrière moi. Au même instant, le démon apparut, sous la forme d'un cerf.

- Tu m'as appelée ? M'interrogea-t-il avec respect, habitué qu'il était à traiter avec moi.

- J'aimerais que tu prennes Légende Nocturne pour quelques jours. Le terrain n'est pour l'instant pas très praticable et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- J'accepte. Dois-je la tenir éloigné des démons équins ?

- Ce serait mieux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire pouliner cette saison.

Il hocha la tête et disparut avec elle dans un 'pop' sonore. Me sentant un peu vide, j'aspirais une grande goulée d'air.

- Impressionnant, commenta Gandalf.

J'avais presque oubliée qu'ils étaient là.

- C'est une démarche courante chez les elfes noirs. Nos relations avec les démons diffèrent simplement selon les individus.

- Sorcellerie ! Cracha Boromir, qui s'était un peu éloigné.

- Tout à fait, répliquais-je, le fusillant du regard. Ca vous dérange ?

Je n'eus en réponse qu'un reniflement méprisant. Peut-être me laisserait-il tranquille, à présent.

Dévoré de curiosité, Pippin me demanda qui était le cerf qu'ils avaient vus et quels étaient mes rapports avec lui, ainsi que des informations sur l'endroit où était à présent Légende. Je m'y souscris docilement.

- Guenhwyvar est un démon des plans inférieurs que je connais depuis un siècle, environs. Il me rend de temps en temps quelques services et il fait appel à moi quand il est importuné par des démons plus forts que lui. L'endroit où il vit et où il a emmené Légende est un univers parallèle qui ressemble au nôtre, sauf que les notions d'espace et de temps sont différentes. Les démons sont répartis en plusieurs classes et sous-classes. Les démons équins sont des chevaux… euh… bon, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, je dirais démoniaque. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, mais sont dotés de dons magiques. Les elfes noirs font souvent saillir leurs juments par des démons équins pour en faire des montures de guerres, ou d'éclaireurs. Légende a déjà poulinée trois fois.

Je m'arrêtais là de mes révélations, décidant que j'en avais assez dit et pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

- Et Légende ne va pas vous manquer ? Me demanda d'un ton taquin Aragorn, sachant à quel point j'idolâtrait mon cheval.

- Si, avouais-je d'un ton chagrin, soupirant.

Nous finîmes notre repas en silence avant de reprendre la marche. Il ne fallut pas une heure avant que je ne ponctue chacun de mes pas d'un grondement rageur. En un rien de temps, ma grosse cape fut trempée, et mes vêtements dans le même état. Ma sacoche se fit de plus en plus lourde sur mon épaule, de même que mes armes, et je peinais à rester derrière Sam, malgré sa marche ralentie par Bill.

Une brutale agitation à l'avant me sortit de mes malédictions de plus en plus hargneuses lorsque je vis Frodon se jeter désespérément dans la neige, semblant chercher quelque chose. Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de ma colonne vertébrale quand je compris qu'il avait laissé tomber l'anneau.

J'allais m'arracher à cet enfer blanc pour l'aider quand je vis Boromir récupérer alors du bout de son épée l'anneau. Il le saisit peu après à plein poing tandis que Frodon le rejoignait. Le Gondorien parla un instant d'un ton que je cru passionné avant que Gandalf ne l'interpelle sèchement, lui intimant, je crois, de rendre l'anneau à son légitime porteur. Effectivement, le précieux objet changea de main une minute plus tard. Brrr. Je n'avais pas aimé la brusque lueur enflammée qui avait dansée dans les yeux sombres de Boromir.

Malgré la relative distraction qu'avait fournis cet incident, au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, complètement transie, je trébuchais malencontreusement et m'écroulais de tout mon long dans les traces du poney, achevant de ruiner ma tunique.

- Attendez, dame Altaïr est tombée ! S'écria Sam, qui avait stoppé son trapu compagnon.

Sonnée par la froideur de la glace, je me redressais péniblement quand une poigne assurée le crocheta sous les aisselles pour me remettre sur pied. Aragorn. Je le remerciais, un peu troublée, quand je surpris le regard irrité de Legolas. Je lui renvoyais le même en version meurtrière. Qu'il me considère comme un boulet était vexant !

- Tâchez de vous réveillez un peu, ma dame, grinça-t-il quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- C'est facile à dire quand on marche sur la neige et qu'on ignore le froid ! Rugis-je, vexée.

Il allait répliquer quand Gandalf interrompit notre dispute d'un geste de son bâton, me dispensant de riposter par une réplique vitriolée de mon cru.

L'ambiance demeura morose tout le reste de la journée, le froid allant crescendo, à mon plus grand désespoir et celui des hobbits. Même Merry et Pippin avaient cessés de parler après deux nouvelles heures de randonnée. Je commençais à regretter de plus en plus d'avoir souvent refuser d'encadrer des missions en montagne du temps où j'étais encore dans l'armée de mon peuple. Peut-être cela m'aurait-il préparée à cette prison de vent, de neige et de froid. Toujours est-il que je souffrais rudement de la température.

Nous eûmes un court répit lorsque la nuit arriva, car nous devions trouver très vite un abri. Ce dernier se présenta sous la forme d'une cavité rocheuse miraculeusement profonde et relativement sèche. Une position inespérée.

Je fus la première à m'installer, envoyant d'un spectaculaire vol plané mon sac à l'autre bout de la grotte. Il atterrit sur un tapis de lichens, amortissant ainsi en partie sa chute. Soupirant d'aise, je déroulais d'un geste habituée ma couverture et y ajouta celle de Légende. Au moins ne souffrirais-je pas trop du froid, cette nuit.

Mon bel enthousiasme fondit comme neige au soleil (c'est le cas de le dire) quand Gandalf aborda le sujet des tours de garde. Je ne pouvais m'y déroger.

Ce fut donc avec une tête de cinq pieds de longs que je m'installais auprès du feu, à ma place habituelle. Aragorn remarqua sans peine ma mauvaise humeur et son sourire chaleureux me réconforta quelque peu.

Le dîner fut très intéressant, Gimli s'étant mis à raconter nombres d'anecdotes de sa jeunesse dans les mines. Rapidement, chacun y alla de son histoire, essayant d'impressionner les autres. Celle de Merry et Pippin me fit hurler de rire, tant ils avaient l'air penaud en narrant l'explosion accidentelle des feux d'artifices prévus pour la fête d'anniversaire de l'oncle de Frodon. Nous découvrîmes le talent de conteur et d'humoriste d'Aragorn lorsqu'il récita à son tour une très drôle « mission » avec Elladan et Elrohir, cinquante ans plus tôt. Celle-ci s'était soldée par une course poursuite dans tout Fondcombe, Elrond n'ayant que moyennement apprécié de découvrir que la potion qu'il utilisait habituellement pour ses cheveux avait été remplacée par une décoction de ses fils. Je dus me rattraper de toute urgence à mon rôdeur de voisin lorsqu'il décrit avec brio les cheveux vert pomme du seigneur elfe. Bien qu'il refusât d'avouer ce qu'il avait mis avec ses comparses dans la potion, Merry et Pippin jurèrent de lui faire cracher le morceau un jour. Le regard songeur de Merry sur mes cheveux et celui de Pippin sur ceux de Legolas m'informa que si je tenais vraiment à conserver une chevelure décente, j'avais intérêt à planquer soigneusement ma bouteille. Mais imaginer le petit prince avec de jolis cheveux rose m'acheva et je m'effondrais sur Aragorn, essuyant tant bien que mal les larmes de rire qui dégoulinaient sur mes joues.

Gandalf se mit alors à nous raconter de nombreuses histoires concernant les cousins infernaux, ce qui nous fournit largement de quoi rire. Je me doutais bien que Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas le parfait profil type de l'innocent et naïf hobbit, mais jamais mon imagination n'aurait poussé aussi loin pour réussir à réellement évaluer leur diabolique efficacité à piéger autrui.

Boromir enchaîna avec une jolie histoire de son pays, nous régalant de plusieurs contes populaires Gondorien. Il était doué, ce qui nous permit de passer aussi un bon moment. Il nous raconta ensuite quelques hauts faits d'armes qu'il avait accomplis, dont certain m'impressionnèrent. Il était bien plus habile aux armes que je ne l'aurais crus.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sam, qui embraya sur des contes plus méconnus, mais tout aussi savoureux. J'avais largement sous-estimé les qualités de conteur du hobbit. Il mima beaucoup de scène, imitant tel ou tel personnage dans une scène cocasse, prenant de nombreuses voix, de la plus nasillarde à la plus grave. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il était très bon acteur. Finalement, chaque membre de la communauté avait visiblement des talents insoupçonnés.

Legolas, jusque là silencieux, pris alors la parole, mais ce fut pour réciter et chanter un long poème en ancien elfique, dont je ne compris que la moitié des mots, mais qui nous plongea tous dans un état rêveur avancé. Il chanta encore un moment, moi restant ouvertement impassible, mes compagnons écoutant avec attention la belle voix du chanteur. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il chantait bien et qu'il avait une voix mélodieuse pas désagréable. Mais j'aurais préférer m'arracher moi-même les entrailles et sauter du haut du col plutôt que de l'avouer. Non mais oh.

Un peu déridé, Frodon nous cita de longs passages du livre de Bilbon. Gandalf participa activement, se souvenant parfois d'un détail que le vieux hobbit avait omis. J'ouvrais de grand yeux quand j'appris que cette équipe de fous était allez chercher sous le museau fumant d'un dragon ses trésors. Complètement barge. Mais Frodon nous rassura en nous révélant que la grosse bête avait le sommeil si lourd qu'elle n'avait rien remarquée. Gandalf ne manqua toutefois pas d'ajouter sournoisement que Bilbon avait vu l'arrière de son pantalon partir en fumée lorsqu'il avait voulut piquer une cotte de maille en mithril placée juste sous le pif du reptile, qui avait poussé un ronflement sonore accompagné d'une gerbe de flamme qui avait raté de peu le postérieur du hobbit.

Après cela, il y eu un blanc, et je compris qu'ils attendaient que je prenne la parole. J'hésitais. Que devais-je raconter ? Les missions dans l'armée ? L'histoire de ma nation ? Quelques anecdotes concernant ma longue vie ? Je n'avais pas grand-chose de très drôle dans mes souvenirs, excepté mes années d'initiation dans l'armée avec mes plus proches amis et mon frère jumeau. Je décidais de raconter donc mes folles années de jeunesse.

Cela remporta son petit succès, mais je soupçonnais que c'était plus le caractère inhabituel de mon histoire que mes qualités de narrateur qui leur plurent.

- C'est un bien joli conte, commenta Gimli, mâchonnant un peu d'herbe à pipe.

J'haussais les sourcils. J'avais fait une bourde ? Ou avais-je laisser entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un conte ?

- Ce sont mes trois premières années dans l'armée de mon pays que je viens de vous raconter, seigneur nain, précisais-je.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Aragorn.

Euh, il était où le problème ?

Je réfléchis activement. Je savais que les normes elfiques noires différaient pas mal de celle des autres races, mais je n'avais pas imaginée que c'était à un point assez avancé pour fausser la donne et faire croire que j'avais inventée mon histoire.

- Les conditions d'entrée dans l'armée vous semblent dures ? Avançais-je, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui les perturbait.

- Ce sont surtout les conditions pour _rester_ qui me perturbe, souffla alors l'air de rien Legolas, s'attirant de ma part un regard assassin.

Je lui demandais comment il avait été élevé, le petit prince, moi ?

- Les soldats sont ceux qui obtiennent le plus de privilèges. Il est normal que des conditions très précises régissent une armée aussi féroce que celle des elfes noirs, non ? Tentais-je d'expliquer, résumant autant que je pouvais la complexe organisation de l'armée Urulokienne.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit alors Aragorn, prenant mon parti. Je ne l'approuverait pas pour une armée humaine ou comme celle des Galadhrims, mais il est vrai que la nation des elfes noirs est connus pour sa férocité et sa…

Il s'arrêta, craignant sans doute de me vexer. Je me chargeais de finir sa phrase :

- Sa cruauté ? Son sadisme ? Son barbarisme ? Sa capacité à tuer sans passion ? Ses dons pour la torture ? Son manque total de compassion ?

La liste était longue et j'étais loin d'en avoir fait le tour, mais ça résumait bien.

- Oui, acquiesça Aragorn, un peu surpris. Vous semblez ne pas beaucoup aimer votre race.

- Au contraire. Je la respecte. Mais je n'approuve pas ce qu'aime par-dessus tout certain de nos dirigeants. Tous les elfes noirs ne sont pas complètement fêlés. Je ne suis pas la première à m'être exilée de mon plein gré et je ne serais sûrement pas la dernière.

- Quelle douce race… susurra Boromir, arborant un superbe sourire hypocrite.

- C'est sûr, elle est un tout petit plus belliqueuse que la votre, ripostais-je avec un sourire candide.

Un ricanement moqueur de Gimli découragea le Gondorien de se risquer à plomber encore plus l'atmosphère.

- Vous déjouez toute les statistiques, ma dame, commenta Sam, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bout de temps.

- Que voulez-vous, la complexité de la race elfique noire… minaudais-je, remettant de nombreux sourires sur les visages redevenus sérieux de mes compagnons.

La soirée s'acheva avec une nouvelle histoire de Merry et Pippin, puis de Gimli, avant que chacun ne sombre dans un profond sommeil parfois troublé par le vent et le froid.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Y a un truc contre nous. Il allait falloir que je songe à m'assurer que je n'avais pas emmené inconsciemment un éventuel objet maudit dans mes affaires.

Dès le lendemain, une atroce tempête de neige s'était levée, ralentissant encore plus notre progression. Le cauchemar se transforma en enfer au fil des heures. Gandalf se frayait difficilement un chemin à l'avant, tandis que Legolas continuait de marcher le long de la communauté comme si de rien n'était. Enfoiré.

J'en étais à envier Bill et son poil fournis quand Legolas stoppa ses allées et venus, écoutant je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Dis donc, vous avez l'intention de rester à admirer la glace longtemps où il faut qu'on vous pousse ? Lui criais-je, lasse de le voir planté comme un piquet.

- J'entend une voix mauvaise dans les airs, nous informa-t-il, me rendant au passage mon regard meurtrier.

Je pris conscience avec un peu de retard ce qu'impliquait sa révélation. Je sentis également que nous n'allions pas tarder à établir un record de poisse.

Gandalf beugla le nom de Saroumane quand l'orage redoubla de violence et Aragorn hurla que nous devions faire demi-tour. Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Gandalf, mais il était suffisamment clair qu'il refusait. La suite se passa très vite.

Au même instant un éclair s'abattit sur le glacier au-dessus de nous. Je n'eu pas le temps de me mettre à crier de terreur qu'un voile d'étoiles blanches ne tombe devant mes yeux et que je ne m'écroule. Puis ce fut le noir total.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Je repris difficilement conscience. Quelqu'un me tenait, et le rythme des pas indiquait que la personne concernée était en marche. Je voulus relever la tête pour savoir qui avait eu la bonté de me secourir mais je le regrettais bien vite, mon crâne me donnant soudain l'impression qu'il allait éclater.

- Ne bougez pas trop, vous vous feriez du mal.

A ma grande surprise, mon ouïe était encore trop mal en point pour que j'arrive à identifier la voix de mon sauveur, et ma vue n'était guère en meilleur état.

- Au risque de passer pour une demeurée, arrivais-je enfin à articuler d'une voix pâteuse, je pourrais savoir quel membre de la communauté vous êtes ?

- Boromir.

QUOI ?!

Je voulus séance tenante me délivrer de son étreinte, mais je dus y renoncer. Trop faible.

- Il y a eu une avalanche et vous vous êtes évanouie quand la glace vous est tombée dessus, m'expliqua-t-il. Quand tout le monde a commencé à s'extirper de la glace, je vous ai cherché avec Aragorn et Legolas, les hobbits ne réapparaissant pas non plus. Ensuite, Gimli a proposé que nous passions par la Moria. Gandalf voulait continuer par le col, mais Frodon a préféré que nous passions par les mines. Nous ne sommes plus dans le col, mais dans le chemin pour rejoindre l'entrée sud de la Moria.

Il se tut ensuite, me laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle masse d'information.

- Ma sacoche ? Demandais-je, soudain un peu paniquée.

- Sur l'épaule d'Aragorn. Gimli porte le reste de votre paquetage.

- Et vous, vous me transportez moi, commentais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui. Je suis rassuré de voir que votre sens de la répartie est intact.

Guère en mesure d'assurer une longue conversation, je me renseignais toutefois aussi sur l'état de la communauté et de Bill. Boromir m'assura qu'ils allaient tous bien. Il ajouta qu'excepté une plaie au bras qu'avait bandé Aragorn et le choc à la tête que j'avais reçus, j'allais bien. C'était rassurant et je me laissais replonger dans une douce inconscience en tâchant d'oublier que les sales pattes de ce vicieux étaient sur moi.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Boromir, à mon grand désespoir, mais nous étions arrêtés. L'inconscience ayant visiblement été bénéfique à ma vue et mes autres sens, je réussie à identifier plus ou moins un lac non loin et une grande porte avec des runes de l'autre côté de mon champ de vision. J'avais aussi récupéré la douleur fulgurante de mes tempes et de mon bras, que je sentais à nouveau et laissait échapper un grondement de douleur quand je voulus bouger à nouveau.

- Vous avez la tête dure, commenta à nouveau l'homme, mais vous ne pourrez bouger sans avoir mal que lorsque Aragorn aura finit sa potion.

- Pas de blague, hein, c'est quoi cette potion ? L'interrogeais-je, brusquement méfiante envers les capacités de préparation de potion de guérison de mon ami.

- Un décoction à base de plante médicinale, me répondit le petit prince, non loin, en roulant les yeux, visiblement quelque peu exaspéré.

Eh oh, j'ai le droit de me méfier, après l'histoire avec Elladan et Elrohir, non ? Toujours aussi pénible, en tout cas, le bondinnet. S'être pris une tonne de glace sur la tête ne l'avait finalement pas arrangé.

- Que fait Gandalf ? Le questionnais-je à nouveau, ignorant le Gondorien, et cherchant à tout prix à éviter de penser où je me trouvais à l'instant même, se trouver dans les bras bienveillant d'un type que vous ne pouvez pas encadrer n'entrant pas dans mes critères d'harmonie parfaite.

- Il essaye de résoudre l'énigme de la porte.

- Et il y arrive ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Cela fait une demi-heure qu'il tente toute les formules qu'il connaît.

- C'est quoi cette énigme ?

- _''Dites ami, et entrez''_, m'indiqua docilement le blond.

Je réfléchissais à la phrase quand Aragorn vint, tenant un gobelet un métal fumant à la main.

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous parlez à nouveau, Efrazel, m'indiqua-t-il en me mettant dans la main la potion.

Tiens, c'était nouveau qu'il m'appelle par mon petit nom. Je lui souris avant de boire d'un trait la mixture douteuse. Grand bien m'en pris.

- Pouah ! C'est parfaitement écoeurant ! M'exclamais-je, dégoûtée par l'infâme goût du liquide tandis que je redonnais le gobelet à son propriétaire.

Il sourit à ma dernière remarque avant d'allez rincer le récipient et de le ranger.

- Attendez tout de même cinq minutes que cela fasse effet ! Ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais me lever.

Il n'aurait pas pût le dire avant ?

Mais effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur de mes tempes et de mon bras s'estompa, avant de disparaître complètement. Je bondis des genoux de Boromir, trop heureuse de pouvoir remarcher, quand je remarquais la mine défaite de Sam. J'interrogeais du regard l'elfe de service.

- Nous avons préférés relâcher Bill, me renseigna-t-il. Sam voulait attendre que vous repreniez connaissance pour l'envoyer avec votre jument, mais nous n'avions pas le temps.

Pauvre Sam ! Et pauvre Bill ! Pourvus qu'il retrouve la route de son foyer sans se faire attaquer…

Prise d'une inspiration subite, je m'élançais vers Sam, une idée m'ayant traversée l'esprit.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir, Sam.

- Moi aussi, dame Altaïr. Nous avons tous eu peur pour vous, vous savez.

Voyant ma mine sceptique, il insista :

- Je vous assure ! Même les seigneurs Legolas et Boromir ont craints pour votre vie.

Sans blague ? J'en apprends de bonne. Ils remontent dans mon estime, ces deux-là.

- Je suis désolée, pour Bill…

- Ne vous en faites pas, il… il saurait bien retrouver son chemin…

Peinée de le voir aussi triste, je lui fit pars de mon idée, qui était d'invoquer un démon du coin pour qu'il nous renseigne sur la route du poney. Sam se montra aussitôt plus ouvert et me pressa de m'exécuter. J'allais donc chercher ma dague et rouvrit la petite plaie de ma paume, traçant une nouvelle fois avec le liquide rougeâtre les trois glyphes appropriés sur une pierre plate que j'avais repérée. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à briller, et encore moins pour que le démon apparus. C'était un grand félin des montagnes couvert de symboles lumineux, cette fois.

Désireuse de m'attirer ses bonnes grâces, j'enchaînais dans le mélodieux dialecte des démons, le flattant et l'implorant tant que je le pouvais. Haussant un sourcil broussailleux appréciateur – c'est assez perturbant de voir ça sur un félin – il me demanda quelle était ma requête. Je m'empressais de la lui dire, autant pour éviter de perdre du temps que de crainte qu'il ne change d'avis. Les démons ont un humour assez particulier.

Il appuya une patte large comme ma tête sur le sol, abaissant ses lourdes paupières. L'instant d'après apparut à nos pieds l'image du trapu équidé trottinant avec un groupe de poney de montagnes. Il redescendait vers les vallées.

Je congédiais le démon tandis que Sam souriait largement, béat. Son plaisir était contagieux et je ne tardais pas à sourire aussi.

- Une nouvelle démonstration impressionnante, ma dame.

Me fait des compliments, Boromir, maintenant ?

Je me retournais pour voir le capitaine Gondorien à deux mètres de là.

- La sorcellerie vous rebuterait-elle moins ?

- Pas du tout. C'est un art méprisable, bien à votre image.

Connard. J'aurais dus m'en douter.

Trop occupée à me disputer avec Boromir, je ne vis pas Aragorn stopper le jet de pierre de Merry, ni Frodon s'approcher de la porte et parler à Gandalf. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'imposante porte s'ouvrit après que Gandalf eut dit _mellòn_ que je notre dispute cessa.

- Aaaah ! S'extasia Gimli, ravi. Vous allez goûter à l'hospitalité naine, elfes !

Nous le suivîmes docilement, le laissant parler.

- Un bon steak fumant, une bonne pinte de bière… et il y en a qui appelle ça une mine ! Ah ! Une mine ! Continua-t-il, l'air extasié.

- Ce n'est pas une mine… murmura alors Boromir. C'est un tombeau.

Je m'arrêtais aussi, silencieuse en voyant le carnage.

Cadavres pourrissant côtoyaient des squelettes brisés et criblés de flèches, des morceaux d'armures jonchaient le sol avec des casques et des épées rouillées, complètement rongée par l'humidité ambiante. Des bouches grimaçantes et des plaies grouillantes de vers repoussèrent en arrière les hobbits épouvantés.

Aragorn identifia la première flèche qui lui tomba sous la main comme une flèche gobeline. Nous étions mal.

Amorçant un demi-tour, je pilais à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés en voyant le monstre qui venait de jaillir de l'eau. C'est pas vrai !!

- Un Guetteur ! Hurlais-je à Gandalf qui se rua pour attraper les hobbits restant.

Dégainant pour la première fois mes armes depuis le début de l'aventure, je m'élançais au dehors avec Legolas pour libérer Frodon, secrètement ravie de cet affrontement.

Je me jetais entre les tentacules visqueux de la pieuvre, essayant d'atteindre Frodon quand la chose me saisit, m'envoyant dans les airs. Je n'aurais pus rêver meilleure occasion.

Me rétablissant en plein vol, je rengainais mon cimeterre – mon autre arme était un sabre – pour agripper à pleine main l'un des membres du Guetteur. D'un mouvement de poignet je tranchais l'un des tentacules, l'une des flèches de mon compatriote venant se ficher dans un autre. Boromir et Aragorn combattait plus bas.

Mettant à profit mon long entraînement en forêt, je progressais rapidement de tentacule en tentacule, tranchant tout ce que je pouvais sur mon chemin. Chaque flèche de Legolas et chaque coup d'un de nous trois – moi, Aragorn et Boromir – était ponctué par un rugissement bestial de la chose. J'allais atteindre la tête de la créature quand Gandalf nous meugla de revenir. Génial. Comment je descendais, moi, maintenant, et sans me faire tuer ?

La sale bête me dispensa de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question existentielle car elle me catapulta d'un revers de tentacule directement sur Aragorn qui eu le réflexe de me rattraper. Nous filâmes sans demander notre reste, l'abominable horreur de ces lieux nous coursant. J'ignorais que les pieuvres pouvaient allez aussi vite.

Laissant de côté mes philosophiques découverte sur la vitesse moyenne d'un Guetteur en pleine course, je dépassa Aragorn pour attraper au vol un Frodon un peu essoufflé avant de me carapater vers le reste de la compagnie. La seconde suivante une flèche me croisa en sens inverse pour allez se planter dans le truc qui, de rage, envoya ses imposants membres en tout sens, faisant s'écrouler définitivement l'unique entrée. Le noir fut total.

- Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de traverser, soupira alors Gandalf, allumant son bâton. Soyez silencieux et tâchons de passer inaperçus…

Le ton bas de sa voix m'effraya plus que je ne le pensais. Cela confirmait mes craintes. L'une de mes pires phobies était la claustrophobie.

- Il nous faudra trois jours pour traverser. Allons-y.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Niaha. On se rapproche doucement de la fin de Gandy... Mais non je suis pas sadique !!_

_A dans une semaine !_

_Et puis... Review ? ¤puppy eyes¤_

_Bisous !_

_Pegases_


	4. Moria

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra.**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Tout d'abord, désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu un accident d'équitation qui m'a laissée dans les choux quelque temps :/ M'enfin maintenant c'est bon. ¤smile¤_

_Et aussi je suis super super contente d'avoir eu autant de review pour le chapitre 3 ! Ze vous aime :D_

_Rarrrrrrrs :_

**Loveitachi :** Lelelfe, c'est Efra ? XD C'est tellement drôle de les faire se disputer !... Comment ça non ?! ¤assomme Efrazel et Lego¤ T'inquiète, ça finira par s'améliorer, mais dans un bon moment ! Patiiiience !

**Lalolie :** Moi cha va bien, à part une belle ecchymose en forme de fer à cheval dans le dos XD Ouh oui je me suis posée des questions, mdr ! Dans la première version du chap 3 c'était effectivement Lego qui la tenait, et puis après je me suis dit que Boro n'avait eu qu'une place limitée dans ce chapitre, donc j'ai changée, voilà ! Et pardooon pour les fautes, je n'utilise que le correcteur Works... Voilà, bonne lecture !

**mandil peredhel :** ¤Pegases cramoisie¤ Waw merci, c'est super gentil ! Oh elle finira par s'entendre avec eux, mais dans bien longtemps XD La magie qu'elle utilise c'est un mixage de plein de bouquin que j'ai adoré, en fait :) Bisouuus !

**Paule :** Je m'en fiche pas du tout, je suis même très contente :D Voiciii la suiiiite ! Wow, je fais des rimes... Des rimes à deux ronds, certes, mais des rimes quand même XD

**Maliedy :** ¤hurlement hystérique AURYYYYYYYY !! Bon je t'ai déjà répondue par mail, mais je le redis ici : ze t'adore :D Gros zibux ma Naurynouchette !

**MissAchan :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, vraiment ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ze l'aime aussi ma nelfe noir :) Ah et je t'ai rentrée dans mes contacts msn, mon adresse msn est : pegases1992hotmail.fr, voilààà ! Donc t'affole pas si tu vois que je t'ai entrée XD Zibuuuux !

**WandaBlack :** Que d'éloge pour moi ! ¤grand sourire de conne heureuse¤ Vraiment je suis très zeureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, ça me console de mes derniers résultats minables en math :)

_Fin des Rarrrrrrrs._

_8 Reviews ? ¤Pegases heureuse, Pegases contente¤_

_JE VOUS AIMEUUUUUUUUUH ! ET EFRAZEL AUSSIIIIIIII !_

_Efra : Nan. ¤retourne avec Aragorn¤_

_Hem... bref XD_

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! Le début est un peu plus 'sombre', mais ça redevient tranquille par la suite ;-)_

_Grosses basouilles !_

_Pegases (contente, contente)._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_**Chapitre 4 : Moria**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

J'ai trouvé pire que la neige. Si si.

Les mines.

Cela faisait une heure que nous marchions, sans autre bruit que celui de nos pas traînant et fatigués. L'absence totale de végétation ajoutée à cette sensation d'enfermement que les elfes supportaient si mal me plongeait dans un état semi-constant d'hystérie, ce qui m'épuisant et m'écorchait les nerfs. Je me forçais à garder mon regard sur le dos d'Aragorn, évitant soigneusement de penser que des centaines de tonnes de roches se trouvaient au-dessus de ma tête…

Hum.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je faillie pousser un hurlement suraigu quand une voix me susurra dans le cou :

- Vous ne semblez pas à l'aise, ma dame…

- Barrez-vous Boromir. Vous, et votre haleine d'orc ayant gobé un bol d'ail.

- Allons, je cherchais juste à vous réconforter…

- Cassez-vous avant de vous prendre ma main en pleine face. Vous, vous n'y voyez rien. Moi, si.

Il sembla peser ses chances d'éviter ma menace. Il battit finalement en retraite. Bon débarras.

Un quart d'heure après, je finis par me lasser de contempler le dos de la tunique d'Aragorn et m'abîma dans une longue somnolence, marchant mécaniquement. Je repensais à mon pays et ma ville, me remémorant le visage de mes frères, la satisfaction de mes parents que l'unique fille de la famille choisisse une voix guerrière, mes campagnes en pleine brousse ou dans la forêt, par toute les saisons. Je repensais à ces personnes chères à mon être et qui étaient à présent si loin.

Dernière enfant d'une famille bourgeoise, j'étais la seule fille parmis quatre enfants. Mes frères aînés étaient respectivement médecin, magicien et capitaine dans l'armée. Un beau palmarès dont pouvais s'enorgueillir mes parents. Mon père était quant à lui commandant, et ma mère grande prêtresse. Nous étions une famille tranquille, agréable. Une famille aimante, avec pas mal d'ennemis, et autant d'amis.

Une famille qui avait sauvée ma peau en choisissant de me laisser déserter plutôt que de servir de chair à canon…

Je fus couper dans ma réflexion par l'arrêt d'Aragorn. Manquant de lui rentrer dedans, je freinais de justesse, clignant des yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Nous faisons une pause, m'informa-t-il. Nous dormirons quelques heures ici.

Nous marchions depuis autant de temps ?

Mais il est vrai qu'ici, les minutes semblent des heures, les heures des jours, et les jours des mois… De quoi perdre la notion du temps en quelques heures de marches.

Morose, je dépliais d'un coup sec ma couverture, regrettant d'avoir laissé une bonne partie de mon paquetage à Guenwyhvar. M'enroulant dans le lourd tissus, il ne me fallut que quelque instant pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_- Efrazel, arrête de discuter et barre-toi !_

_- Non. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas toi, ou ada ? Vos vies sont plus précieuses !_

_- Chaque vie l'est dans la famille, toi plus que tout autre, bourrique ! Tu es la seule fille, alors ne discute pas, monte sur ce cheval et pars, pars le plus loin possible, et ne reviens que lorsque tu verras le signal de la chute du monarque._

_- Mais…_

_Mon frère m'attrapa par la taille et me fit enfourcher Légende. L'instant d'après il colla une grande claque sur la croupe de ma jument, qui détala aussitôt vers la forêt. Loin. Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin ! _

_Je vis les soldats arriver, et l'épée qui traversa l'épaule de mon frère, lui arrachant presque le bras. Le sang qui gicla, éclaboussant de rouge les feuilles vert tendre de la forêt d'Urulokë._

_- AMAURËAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Mon hurlement me réveilla.

Le front en sueur, je rouvrais mes yeux brûlant de larmes, le souffle coupé. Je n'avais plus rêvée de cette séparation depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas un bon signe…

Nauséeuse, je me retournais, prête à me rendormir quand une main me secoua doucement.

- Nous repartons, Efrazel…

- J'arrive Aragorn.

Déjà ?

Grommelant, je rangeais mes affaires avant de me traîner jusqu'à Gandalf. Que je n'atteignis pas.

Sans savoir sur quoi j'avais butée, je me retrouvais d'un coup lamentablement vautrée de tout mon long sur la pierre, le nez écrasé contre la roche glaciale. Je grondais :

- Qui est le sombre imbécile finis qui vient de m'envoyer bouffer de la caillasse ?

- Je suis vraiment navré, je ne vous avais pas vue, dame Altaïr.

Connard. Enfoiré. Qu'il me prenne pour une conne ! Je sais bien que le petit prince voit aussi bien que moi !

Ca, le copain des animaux de la forêt va me le payer. Et avec les intérêts.

Me relevant péniblement – une nuit sur un sol aussi dur favorise chaleureusement les courbatures et autres douleurs musculaire – je repérais la position de mon souffre-douleur favori. Bien.

Alors que nous nous remettions en marche, j'enchaînais discrètement de complexe mouvement de doigt en récitant mentalement un long sort elfe. Une centaine de mètre plus loin, Legolas, qui était derrière moi, poussa une faible exclamation de surprise. Je savais qu'il venait de trébucher et allait tomber sur moi.

Dans un parfait demi-tour, j'abattis mon poing à l'instant même où le visage parfait de l'elfe arrivait à hauteur de ma taille. Il repartit aussitôt en arrière, s'écrasant sur Boromir. Je pris un air faussement désolé.

- Je suis vraiment navré, seigneur Legolas, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire pour moi et la mine sombre pour lui que nous reprîmes la route. Nous marchâmes ainsi plusieurs heures, retrouvant la marche mécanique des premiers moments. Cependant, quelques temps après, Gandalf s'arrêta, l'air perplexe. Un courant glacé coula le long de mon dos lorsqu'il nous annonça qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un tel endroit. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de faire une pause.

Nerveuse, j'allais me poser à l'écart, tirant régulièrement sur l'une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je fus en revanche très surprise de voir Legolas venir vers moi. Cherchait-il à se venger encore une fois ? Je le laissais s'avancer jusqu'à moi, me toisant de haut.

- C'est pour ? L'interrogeais-je, sur la défensive.

- Laissez tomber.

Qué ?

- Pardon ?

- Cessez de vous accrocher à Aragorn.

De quoi ? Eh oh, de quoi il se mêlait, l'elfe de foire ?

- Il se trouve que je le trouve passionnant et intéressant. Je me passe fort bien de votre avis.

- Je ne vous ais pas demandé le vôtre.

- Vous croyiez que j'allais attendre votre permission ?

- La question n'est pas là. Aragorn est fou amoureux d'Arwen de Fondcombe, ces sentiments sont réciproques. Je refuse de vous voir interférer dans cette histoire.

Je le fixais en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'étais pas au courant… Restant silencieuse, je me contentais de le fixer avec mépris, si bien qu'il finit par s'éloigner. Je me laissais alors aller à mon abattement.

Je m'étais fait pas mal d'idée, et de rêves. Je comprenais à présent que c'était ridicule. Je soupirais lourdement, déçue. Au même moment, Gandalf se releva, prêt à reprendre la route. La mémoire lui était revenue.

- Allons-y, nous intima-t-il.

Nous repartîmes une nouvelle fois, nous approchant enfin de la fin de notre périple. Enfin, façon de parler, hein. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que nous débouchâmes sur une immense salle. Je restais bouche-bée.

- La cité des nains, de Cavenins (Nda : Je n'ai aucune idée de l'orthographe Oo), sourit Gandalf, augmentant la lumière de son bâton.

- Pour sûr que c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur, souffla Sam, les yeux grand ouvert et un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres.

Mais une bien plus macabre découverte nous attendais plus loin… De nouveaux cadavres se dressaient devant nous. Gimli poussa un cri de désespoir et se jeta en avant, courant jusqu'à une salle ouverte. Nous le retrouvâmes effondré devant une large tombe éclairée d'un unique rai de lumière.

- Ici gît Balin, seigneur de la Moria… lut à haute voix Gandalf, l'air attristé. Il est mort…

Le long gémissement de Gimli me toucha plus que je le pensais. Gandalf contourna la tombe, l'œil attiré par un squelette tenant un lourd grimoire. Joie et bonne humeur. Nous nous regroupâmes autour de lui.

Il observa le livre avant de me le tendre.

- Montrez nous le pouvoir dont vous m'avez parlé, dame…

Un peu embêtée, je pris le tome, me concentrant. Les elfes noirs étaient capables de voir parfois le passé à travers un objet, ou un arbre.

Je plongeais dans une salle pleine de nains occupés à barricader une lourde porte à moitié défoncée. Les hurlements de rage et d'agonie qui jaillissaient de l'autre côté me glaçait le sang. De profondes percussions résonnaient dans la mine, tandis que le nain à mon côté écrivait, l'air résigné et féroce. La porte vola en éclat. Un troll entra en hurlant, suivit d'une horde de gobelin. Un cimeterre s'abattit sur le copiste.

Je revins dans la réalité.

Je respirais longuement pour passer la brusque nausée qui m'avait saisi la gorge. Lentement, je rendis l'ouvrage à Gandalf, résumant brièvement ma vision. Il nous lut alors le texte, achevant de confirmer mon récit. Boromir me jeta un long regard que je préféra ignorer. J'avais pas besoin des remarques sarcastiques de l'autre con.

Un brusque fracas nous fit nous retourner à l'unisson. Pipin nous regarda, l'air penaud, quand le reste du squelette qu'il avait visiblement touché bascula, à notre grande horreur, dans le puits derrière lui.

Un fracas assourdissant en résulta, se répercutant dans toute les mines. Un silence glacé s'ensuivit.

- Crétin de Touque ! Gronda Gandalf, l'air furieux. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Je jetais des coups d'œils nerveux aux alentours, prête à voir surgir une bande de gobelins déchaînée. Rien.

Les tambours retentirent à cet instant, nous figeant dans nos mouvements. Frodon dégaina à toute vitesse son épée, à présente bleue étincelante. Bestioles de Sauron-le-borgne en approche.

Pourquoi ils me regardent bizarrement, là ? J'ai quand même pas dit ça à voix haute, si ?

- Sauron-le-borgne ? Répéta Aragorn, hébété.

Si. Ahum.

Le hurlement bestial d'un troll m'offrit une heureuse diversion, de la sorte que chacun se rua sur la porte pour la renforcer. Brave bête.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes, commenta Aragorn, regroupant les hobbits dans le fond.

Ouais, bah le record de poisse, je pense qu'on va bientôt le pulvériser. Il y a un livre des légendes, en Terre du Milieu ?

Remettant à plus tard mes passionnantes interrogations, je me saisis de mon arc, me rangeant bon gré mal gré aux côtés de Legolas. Nous brandîmes nos arcs d'un même mouvement, pointant l'unique trou de la porte. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, prête à lui lancer une remarque acerbe au moindre faux mouvement, mais à ma grande déception, il avait une position parfaite. D'un autre côté, c'était pas plus mal, je tiens quand même à ma peau. De leur côté, Aragorn et Boromir avaient dégainés leurs armes, prêt à combattre. Gandalf était resté en retrait pour protéger les hobbits.

- Qu'ils y viennent ! Rugit Gimli, se dressant sur la tombe. Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Les premiers gobelins arrivèrent, se ruant sur la porte. Nous décochâmes nos flèches à l'unisson, réarmant au même instant. Hompf. Hors de question d'être inférieur au petit prince. C'était moi qui avais pendant des siècles crapahutée à travers mont et forêt, j'avais pas été coconné dans un beau palais comme l'autre !

Nous décochâmes coup sur coup trois flèches qui firent mouche à chaque fois, mais la porte vola alors en éclat, dévoilant la monstrueuse silhouette du troll. En fait, je le sentis avant de le voir. Et aurais préféré m'en tenir là. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aux prises avec un troll. Par réflexe, je repassais mon arc en sautoir pour dégainer mon sabre et mon cimeterre. A partir de là, le rythme s'accéléra, au point que je ne pus plus voir ce que faisait les autres. Je me ruais sur la horde, lames au clair, taillant dans les premiers gobelins que je croisais. Rapidement, je dus revenir sur mes pas, submergée par le nombre. Un cri strident détourna un instant mon attention, de la sorte que je reçus une flèche dans le bras. Sifflant de douleur, je l'arrachais d'un coup sec, tuant un gobelin de l'autre main. L'origine du cri me fut révélée quand je vis Frodon soulevé par le troll. Merde. Eh, prend le petit prince ou l'autre débile, mais pas lui !!

J'allais à son secours quand Frodon tomba. Et se fit embrocher.

Je restais bloquée, hébétée. Il fallut le rugissement du troll pour me remettre un pied dans la réalité. Je sautais précipitamment sur le côté pour éviter sa massue. J'amorçais un demi-tour pour lui envoyer mon sabre dans le genou quand je vis Legolas lui sauter dessus. Ah mais non, c'est le mien celui-là !

Agacée et partagée entre l'envie de le tirer comme un pigeon ou de lui envoyer mon cimeterre, je dus assister, impuissante, à la mise à mort de la bête. Impressionnante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais j'aurais préféré m'arracher la cage thoracique et me jeter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de le reconnaître.

Je vis alors que nous étions à nouveau seul. Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être au milieu d'une trentaine de cadavre et la carcasse d'un troll. Dans un parfait ensemble nous nous jetèrent vers Frodon, paniqués. S'il était vraiment mort, nous l'étions aussi.

Ce fut donc avec la plus grande stupéfaction que je vis que Frodon était bel et bien indemne. Sans une égratignure.

- Mais comment... ? Interrogea Aragorn, hébété. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !

Lentement, le concerné écarta les pans de sa tunique, nous dévoilant une superbe cotte de mitrhil. Wow.

J'entendis toutefois Boromir marmonner :

- Si vous pouviez éviter de vous faire transpercer, la prochaine fois...

- Vous préférez que je vous embroche comme une pintade pour vous montrer à quel point j'aurais aimé que ce soit vous à la place de Frodon ? Grondais-je, le massacrant du regard. Et sans cotte, s'entend.

Il allait répliquer quand Gandalf nous releva de force, filant vers la sortie. Bonne idée en effet.

Nous courûmes comme des dératés sur une centaine de mètre, retournant dans le hall gigantesque. Je vis alors que les colonnes grouillaient de gobelin. Là, on était vraiment, mais vraiment mal. Bon, en fait, on était mort. Nous nous regroupâmes en cercle, Gandalf tenant pour l'instant à distance les gobelins avec la lumière de son bâton. Levant nos arcs, moi et Legolas n'attendions qu'un signal de Gandalf pour tirer.

Un grand silence s'installa d'un coup. Tout aussi brusquement, les gobelins se dispersèrent avec des piaillements paniqués. Y a un truc que j'ai pas compris, là.

Une grande lumière apparut alors à l'autre bout du hall. Gandalf l'étudia un instant avant de murmure quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Quand il dit cependant de fuir, je m'exécutais sans rechigner. Ce fut là que je compris ce qu'il avait dit. Nous avions un Balrog aux fesses.

Record de poisse battue.

Notre course éperdue nous conduisit vers le pont que nous avais indiqué Gandalf. Courant aussi vite que je pouvais, je dépassa Aragorn, me retrouvant derrière Boromir. Horrifiée, je vis alors l'escalier s'effondrer sous nos pieds. Freinant des quatre fers, Boromir n'eut pas le même réflexe. Voyant qu'il allait tomber, je le saisis à la taille et le rejeta en arrière, le serrant contre moi. Haletante, je le repoussais fermement tandis que le reste de la communauté arrivait.

- Il faut sauter ! Rugit Gandalf, donnant l'exemple.

Dégageant Boromir, je sauta à mon tour, suivit de près par le Gondorien. Le petit prince se proposa pour envoyer Gimli.

- NON ! Personne ne lancera un nain ! Rugit-il, courroucé.

Legolas sauta donc le premier, tandis que je canardais les gobelins en hauteur. J'observais tout de même Gimli du coin de l'œil, inquiète. Il pris son élan et sauta avec un grand cri. Trop court. Le petit prince le rattrapa par la barbe, à mon grand soulagement.

- Ecartez-vous ! Hurla Aragorn, bondissant avec les deux hobbits restant, l'escalier s'écroulant alors.

La course contre le Balrog repris. Enfin nous atteignons le pont ! C'était pas malheureux !

Accélérant encore l'allure, nous atteignîmes l'autre bout à fond de train tandis qu'une chaleur incroyable nous rôtissait le dos. Me retournant, j'aperçus le démon, posté à l'autre bout du pont. Gandalf nous laissa alors là, retournant vers le pont. Je le pris de vitesse.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits du magicien, je courais à l'autre bout du pont, freinant un peu après le milieu. A moi de jouer. Le Balrog n'était-il pas un démon ? Par déduction, je devais au moins pouvoir lui parler, voir parlementer. J'allais me lancer dans une longue tirade quand il brandit son fouet, prêt à me balayer d'un revers. Pourquoi je me ramasse une poisse pareille ?!

J'eus tout juste le temps d'ériger un mur de magie pour éviter d'être brûlée vive. Ma pauvre protection ne tint même pas le choc, et elle vola en éclat au premier coup. Grimaçant de douleur sous la violence du choc, je cherchais frénétiquement une solution permettant au moins de sauver ma peau, et accessoirement, celle des autres. Je n'avais pas le temps d'invoquer un démon des plans supérieurs, et même si je l'aurais pus, il m'aurait été impossible de le contrôler, et il aurait été très étonnant que je déniche une bestiole plus puissante qu'un Balrog. En revanche, je pouvais utiliser mes cristaux d'ombres, qui me donnait une grande puissance. Peut-être suffisante pour nous donner le temps de nous tirer.

Gandalf me rejoignit alors, son bâton brandit.

- Partez, dame Altaïr. Ce combat n'est pas le vôtre.

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'étais sans aucun doute assez lâche par nature. Mais aussi terriblement suicidaire et sans aucun sens de la survie.

- Le seigneur Elrond m'a confié une mission en acquittement de ma dette. Les démons sont communs, chez moi. Laissez moi essayer et ensuite achevez-le.

- Ce n'est pas une simulation ! Partez !

Sans l'écouter, je sortis de ma besace trois des cristaux. Advienne que pourra.

Je les jetais au sol, les brisant toutes trois.

Une brume noire et épaisse s'éleva, m'enveloppant avant d'être aspirée avidement par le joyau incrusté sur mon cou. Une formidable clairvoyance m'envahit, agissant comme une drogue sur mon système nerveux, dopant mes dons, attisant mes sens. En un instant, ma puissance avait été multipliée par trente.

Seule la surprise avait encore empêchée le Balrog d'attaquer. Ce répit allait prendre fin très vite.

Gandalf se mit à hurler des paroles que je ne saisi pas. Approchant mes mains en psamoldiant une longue litanie, une sphère d'un noir brillant et vaporeux apparut rapidement, grossissant à toute vitesse, prenant des reflets violets, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule lumineuse pulsant comme un cœur apparut, m'aveuglant presque. Levant les mains, j'abatis de toute mes forces cette sphère sur le pont, hurlant la dernière parole du sortilège. Gandalf attaqua au même instant.

Une onde de choc surpuissante jaillit, balayant le pont, et précipitant le monstre dans l'abîme. Les gobelins s'écroulèrent, tués sur le coup. Un lourd silence s'abattit.

Vidée et essoufflée, je restais à genoux, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Gandalf me remis sur pied. Nous repartîmes vers la communauté qui nous avait observée avec peur, je suppose. Une profonde et lourde fatigue me saisit.

Gandalf disparut alors de mon champs de vision. Terrifiée, je me retournais pour voir l'extrémité du fouet enroulée autour de la cheville de Gandalf, l'entraînant vers le gouffre. Frodon hurla. Moi aussi.

Désespérée, je voulut saisir le bâton du magicien mais il me renvoya rudement en arrière, me projetant presque à l'autre bout du pont.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Il disparut.

Le hurlement de Frodon était le prolongement de mon désespoir. Un grand vide s'abattit en moi.

Incapable de fuir, je fondis en larme, le visage enfoui dans mes mains, pleurant cette perte.

Des mains puissantes me saisirent, me soutenant alors que nous fuyons au-dehors. Le vent brusque et la lumière du soleil ne m'apporta aucun réconfort. Ne cessant de pleurer, je m'écroulais à genoux, hurlant de désespoir. Gandalf était le seul avec qui je pouvais parler librement de moi, de mon pays, de mes expériences, de mes choix et de ma magie. Je n'avais plus personne pour m'écouter. Il était mort. Et cette certitude me faisait mal. Atrocement mal.

J'entendis à peine Boromir implorer que nous nous arrêtions pour reprendre nos esprits. Il fallait fuir. Vite, et loin. Mes hurlements frisèrent l'hystérie. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je ne pouvais plus qu'hurler pour évacuer ce trop-plein de culpabilité.

Mes cris s'arrêtèrent net quand l'un des membres de la communauté me prit contre lui, me serrant très fort. Mes sanglots diminuèrent un peu, en tout cas suffisamment pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Je sentis des larmes tomber dans mes cheveux. Des cheveux blonds tombèrent sur mes épaules quand le concerné abaissa la tête pour pleurer à son tour.

Longtemps je restais à pleurer sur l'épaule de Legolas. Nous étions les seuls à nous comprendre. Nous étions les seuls elfes.

C'est là que je me demanda alors si nous allions tous revenir. A me demander si aucun de nous ne reviendra...

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Voilààà! Finis !_

_Legy et Efra se rapproche... Mais Boromir aura sa place dans la chapitre suivant, niuk niuk niuk..._

_J'ai de l'inspi en ce moment, héhé !_

_Bises !_

_Pegases._

_(Review ? ¤puppy eyes¤)_


	5. Lorien

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Vous savez quoi ?_

_Je suis contente. Trop contente. Hyper contente._

_9 reviews en une journée ! OO ¤sur le c... Hem, le dos¤ J'y croyais pas, je suis HAPPYYYYYY ! Ah, je vous aime :D _

_Comme récompense, voilà le chap 5, héhé. J'ai retrouvé mon bouquin, donc je vais carburer pour les prochains chaps !_

_Pour les fans de Lego, vous allez me tuer XD_

_Rarrrrrs :_

**WandaBlack :** Merfiiiii ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir de lire ça ! ¤grand sourire¤ Gandy va vite revenir, donc voui, pas la peine de le pleurer. Enfin, un peu. Ou beaucoup. ¤planque sa boîte de mouchoir¤ Pour Lego et Efra... ¤s'enfuit très très vite et surtout très très loin¤ Tu verras bien XD Bonne lecture !

**x the pumkin queen x (x 2) :** Bijur reine des citrouilles XD Vuip, je connais Nalheubeuk, vive Pen of Chaos ! Mdrrr, j'ai adoré ta phrase, j'en sors des pareils à ma prof d'équitation pour prolonger le cours XD En tout cas sa maaajesté Pegases daigne vous fournir ce chapitre. ¤cache ses chevilles sous le bureau¤ Nan nan, j'ai pas les chevilles qui grossissent, qu'elle idée... ¤sifflote innocemment¤ Good lecture !

**Paule :** Son passé ? Niark. Niark. Tu sauras plus taaaard ! Pour Boro... Tu vas me massacrer. ¤grand sourire innocent et angélique¤ Vui, et je souris en disant ça XD Lis, tu verras, héhé !

**Yoruichi :** C'est gentil ! Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :D J'espère que le chap 5 te donneras envie de continuer à me lire !

**Lalolie :** Salut Lalichoute ! Oh mais t'inquiète pas, elle va le virer aussi sec, niek ! Et j'ai posté vite, là, non? ¤smile¤ Et zoyeux nanniversaire ! Glups, je confirme que c'est pas drôle l'hôpital 

**Opium :** Rooh faut pas être jalouse ! ¤petit blanc¤ Bon, okay, je suis jalouse aussi XD Enfin, voilà la suite ! Bise !

**Nanouck () :** Gnalors, comme j'ai adoré ta longue et belle review, je n'ai que quelque mot à dire : Je t'adore. Et merci. ¤blanc¤ ZE T'ADOREUH !! MERFIIIIII !... Oui, là, c'est déjà plus moi XD Bonneuh lectureuh, MA Annette ! ;)

_Fin des Rarrrrrs._

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture !_

_Bises,_

_Pegases (contente contente)._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 5 : Lòrien_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

J'étais écœurée. Comment j'avais put laisser le petit prince poser ses pattes sur moi ?! Rien qu'en y repensant, j'avais la nausée.

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes que nous nous étions séparés, sous les yeux surpris de la Compagnie, pour reprendre la route. L'apparition du magnifique lac de Kheled-zâram avait posé une heureuse diversion. Il était long et ovale, et ses eaux d'un bleu profond comme un ciel d'été à la canicule s'étendaient dans la gorge du Nord. Sa surface était figée, sans une ride. Tout autour, un moelleux gazon descendait jusqu'au bord nu et uniforme.

- Voilà le Lac du Miroir, le profond Kheled-zâlam ! Dit Gimli avec une once de tristesse dans la voix. Je me rappelle que Gandalf avait dit : "Puissiez-vous éprouver de la joie à sa vue ! Mais nous ne pourrons nous y attarder." Maintenant, je voyagerai longtemps avant d'éprouver de nouveau de la joie. C'est nous qui devons nous hâter de partir, et lui de rester.

Embêtée, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, moi-même trop triste pour réconforter qui que se soit. Lentement, nous reprîmes la route, qui s'avéra rude et défoncée, à mon grand désespoir, et au bout d'un moment ce ne fut plus qu'un sentier serpentant entre la bruyère et les herbes folles poussant entre les pierres crevassées. Un tournant nous mena près de la prairie du Lac du Miroir, et non loin se dressait une colonne isolée, brisée à son sommet. Qu'est-ce ce truc faisait là ?

- C'est la pierre de Durïn ! S'écria Gimli.

Ah ? En même temps, c'était un nain, il connaissait mieux la région que nous. Et c'était quoi, cette pierre ?

- Je ne puis passer là sans m'écarter un moment pour contempler la merveille de cette vallée ! Reprit-il, nous jetant un coup d'œil.

- Faites vite alors, dit Aragorn en se retournant pour jeter un regard en arrière. Peut-être les orques ne sortiront-ils pas avant le crépuscule, mais nous devons être loin à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y a presque plus de lune, et seul Legolas et Efrazel sont capable d'y voir.

C'était hélas très vrai. Mais j'avais aussi très envie d'allez voir ce lac... Au moins cela m'empêcherait-il de penser à Gandalf. A son souvenir, une boule dur m'enserra la gorge.

- Venez Frodon, lui intima le nain, le prenant par le bras. Et vous aussi, dame. Je ne voudrais pas que vous partiez sans voir Kheled-zâlam.

Il descendit en courant le long de la pente, moi et Frodon sur ses talons, quoiqu'il préféra ralentir l'allure. Arrivé près de la pierre dressée, Gimli s'arrêta et leva la tête. Le monument était lézardé et usé par les intempéries, les runes sur le côté malheureusement effacées par le temps.

- Cette colonne marque l'endroit d'où Dunïn regarda pour la première fois le lac, nous informa-t-il. Regardons nous-même une fois avant de partir !

Nous nous penchâmes vers l'eau sombre, plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir le reflet des montagnes. Puis, lentement, les formes des monts apparut, et dont les sommets paraissaient des panaches de flamme blanche. Au-delà, il y avait une étendue de ciel. Des étoiles étincelantes y brillaient, encore pâle à cause de la lumière du soleil.

- Ô beau et merveilleux Kheled-zâlam ! soupira Gimli. Là, gît la couronne de Durïn, jusqu'au jour où il se réveillera. Adieu !

Il s'inclina avant de se retourner et de regagner avec nous la communauté.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Longtemps après, nous arrivâmes en vu des bois. Frodon et Sam, blessés lors de la bataille du troll, haletaient en arrière, épuisés. Ma blessure me cuisait affreusement, et j'espérais vivement que la flèche n'était pas empoisonnée. Un bruissement de feuilles nous parvint bientôt, comme des dizaines de peupliers sous la brise.

- La Lothlorien ! s'écria Legolas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nous voici à l'orée de la Forêt d'Or. Quel dommage que ce soit l'hiver...

Plissant un peu les paupières, je vis que les troncs avait une curieuse couleur gris argent, et les feuilles un teint d'or fauve.

- La Lothlorien ! dit à son tour Aragorn, visiblement soulagé. Je suis heureux d'entendre à nouveau le vent dans les arbres ! Espérons qu'ici la vertu des elfes nous gardera cette nuit de la menace qui vient derrière nous.

- Si tant que des elfes soit encore ici, remarqua Gimli.

Legolas s'engagea dans une longue tirade sur son peuple et je décrochais très vite. Boromir, guère enthousiaste, tenta de changer la décision d'Aragorn, mais le rôdeur fut implacable. Je devais bien avouer que je n'avais pas très envie de me trouver au milieu d'un nid d'elfe sylvain, encore une fois. En côtoyer un me suffisait très largement. Pénétrant sous le couvert des arbres, il nous fallut marcher longtemps avant de tomber sur autre chose que des arbres : un torrent aux eaux noires et glissant rapidement devant nous, à côté du sentier où nous étions.

- Voici la Nimrodel ! nous déclara Legolas.

Après une nouvelle tirade sur la grandeûûûr des elfes, il traversa, nous invitant à faire de même. Grommelant car guère désireuse de détremper mes bottes, je pénétra dans l'eau avec Sam. A ma surprise, l'eau était froide mais étrangement pure, comme si son contact lavait mes jambes de leur lassitude et leur fatigue. Ce fut presque à regret que je m'en arrachais, poursuivant notre route.

Quand toute la compagnie fut de l'autre côté, nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous reposer et manger un peu. Legolas repartit dans ses histoires, si bien qu'à nouveau je décrochais, m'endormant à moitié. Cependant, sa proposition de nous chanter un chant de Nimrodel me tira de ma torpeur et m'apporta un regain d'attention. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il prit une inspiration et entama :

- _Il était jadis une vierge elfique,_

_Etoile brillant de jour;_

_Son blanc manteau était d'or bordé,_

_Ses chaussures gris argent._

_Une étoile était posée sur son front,_

_Une lumière sur ses cheveux,_

_Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or_

_En Lorien la belle._

_Ses cheveux étaient longs et ses bras blancs;_

_Belle et libre était-elle;_

_Et dans le vent elle allait aussi légère_

_Que la feuille de tilleul._

_Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,_

_Près de l'eau claire et fraîche,_

_Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent_

_Dans la mare brillante..._

Il chanta ainsi un bon moment, puis sa voix s'altéra et il s'arrêta, s'excusant en nous expliquant qu'il avait oublié la suite. Il nous raconta ensuite l'histoire de la parenté de Nimrodel, qui s'en fut quand le mal vint dans la Lorien. C'était tout de même intéressant et je pris plaisir à écouter cette histoire. Quand il acheva son récit, nous pliâmes bagage et reprirent notre route. Nous nous enfonçâmes encore plus dans les bois. Gimli, méprisant, était le seul à parler encore.

- En tout cas, si nous croisons des elfes, ils ne m'auront pas. J'ai les yeux du faucon, et les oreilles du renard !

Tac. Une flèche sous le pif. Bonjour pour la déclaration.

Je louchais sur le bout de la pointe, déglutissant. Quatrième fois que je me faisais avoir.

- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions put le tuer dans le noir, susurra alors un elfe aux cheveux argentés, s'avançant vers nous.

Legolas lui parla dans sa langue, nous coupant de la conversation. Un moment plus tard les elfes baissèrent leurs arcs et nous purent respirer plus librement. Je saisis au vol le nom de l'elfe, Haldir. Il nous indiqua de le suivre, nous entraînant un peu plus loin, au pied d'un arbre duquel pendait une échelle faite de fils argentés. Legolas nous traduit enfin :

- Ils m'invitent à monter avec Frodon, car ils paraissent avoir entendu parler de lui et de notre voyage. Ils demandent que les autres restent au pied de l'arbre et nous attendent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décidé de ce qu'il y a lieu de faire.

Sympa.

Me renfrognant, j'allais donc me poser au pied d'un arbre, attendant. Longtemps. Enfin, le petit prince redescendit, suivit de Frodon. Il nous appris que Haldir et les autres avaient accepté que nous restions ici, mais nous devions traverser la Lorien les yeux bandés. Soupirant, nous nous exécutâmes, et ce fut le noir. Raide comme un manche, je suivis le pas d'Aragorn, Boromir derrière moi. Je commençais à en avoir marre de marcher, honnêtement.

Enfin nous nous arrêtâmes, et on nous enleva nos bandeaux. Je restais bouche-bée devant la splendeur de la citée que nous voyions. Une pure merveille. Encore plus beau que Cavenin. Cent fois plus sublime.

On nous conduisit le long d'un escalier grimpant dans les hauteurs. J'observais autour de moi la ville, passionnée par les magnifiques lumière bleus s'échappant des talans autour de nous. Notre ascension nous conduisit sur un nouveau talan, large comme le pont d'un navire et portant une demeure assez grande pour servir de château aux hommes. Frodon en tête, nous entrâmes derrière Haldir, pénétrant dans une grande pièce ovale, au milieu de laquelle passait le tronc de l'énorme mallorne, qui s'amincissait maintenant vers sa cime. Je jetais un bref regard aux alentours.

Enfer et damnation.

Des elfes. Partout. Des grappes entières.

Mes mains se portèrent automatiquement vers mes lames et mon maintien se raidit encore. Je reçus soudain un brusque coup de coude qui me fit tourner la tête. C'était Aragorn, qui me fixait d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Lentement, j'abaissais mes mains pour les laisser le long de mes cuisses. Au fond de la salle, dans deux sièges sculptés, placés contre le fût de l'arbre, siégeaient deux elfes, écœurant de perfection. Ils se levèrent pour nous accueillir, à la manière de ces elfes potes des animaux des forêts. Ils étaient particulièrement grand, la femme autant que son compagnon; elle avait des cheveux blonds d'or, lui, long et brillant, gris argent; et ils étaient tous deux vêtus de blanc. Haldir poussa un peu Frodon qui s'avança vers les deux autres.

- Prenez place à présent près de mon fauteuil, Frodon de la comté, dit Celeborn - je venais de me souvenir comment Haldir les avaient nommés. Quand tous seront venus, nous parlerons ensemble.

Nous entrèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il nous saluait, nous appelant par nos noms :

- Bienvenue, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ! Il y a trente-huit années du monde extérieur que vous n'êtes pas venu en ce pays, et ces années pèsent lourdement sur vous. Mais la fin est proche, en bien ou en mal. Défaites-vous ici de ce fardeau pour un moment ! Bienvenue, fils de Thranduil...

Tiens, le petit prince reçoit ses honneurs, ça faisait longtemps.

- ... c'est trop rarement que ceux de ma race viennent ici du Nord. Bienvenue, Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Il y a certes longtemps que nous n'avons vu l'un de ceux de Durïn à Caras Galadhron...

Les présentations continuèrent. J'attendais mon tour, nerveuse. Il ne vint pas.

Quand tous les autres furent assis dans leur fauteuil, le seigneur repris son discours. Super. Et moi je pue des pieds, en gros.

- J'en vois ici huit, dit-il. Il devait en partir neu-

- Neuf. Nous sommes neuf, l'interrompais-je d'un ton sec.

Je retins toutefois la réplique acerbe que j'avais aux lèvres, attendant la suite. Il me regarda comme s'il venait juste de me voir, visiblement surpris.

- Une renégat et elfe noire ne peut avoir la confiance d'un elfe aussi sage qu'Elrond.

QUOI ?

Scandalisée, je le fixais, les lèvres pincées.

- Du mépris. C'est tout ce que je vous inspire ?

- Êtes-vous seulement là par ordre d'Elrond de Fondcombe, ou de Saroumane d'Isengard ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce pécaure, et franchement, je m'en tape autant que si vous me colliez sous le nez un de vos elfes en train de danser sur une table une chanson à boire en beuglant des inepties. J'aurais put vous offrir une autre comparaison, mais je préfère éviter de me retrouver avec quinze flèches plantées de deux pouces dans le dos.

Un silence glacial tomba dès la fin de ma phrase. Inquiet, Merry, Pipin et Sam me regardaient, leurs yeux passant de Celeborn à moi. Je tachais de rester impassible, bien que la présence abondante des elfes me mit mal à l'aise, ainsi que les regards impassibles des deux seigneurs elfes. Le seigneur et la dame me fixaient toujours, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, je repris la parole, cette fois en colère :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'inonder de vos préjugés ! Le fait que je sois partie de mon pays et que j'accompagne la communauté n'est pas un gage suffisant à vos yeux. Que devrais-je faire ? M'empaler moi-même la main sur une dague, pour prouver que je suis prête à tout pour que vous me croyiez ? Vous me répondriez que je pourrais être entraîner à cela. Risquer ma vie pour le porteur de l'anneau ? Re jackpot, cela ne changerait rien. Mais qui êtes-vous pour juger un peuple dont vous ignorez tout ? Je n'avais pas envie de faire partie de la communauté, je l'ai fait à la demande d'Elrond, pour rembourser la dette que j'ai envers lui. Alors merci, je vais attendre les autres dehors, au revoir et à jamais j'espère !

Décochant un regard glacial aux beaux seigneurs, je tournais les talons et sortis à grandes enjambées. Terriblement déçue. Et une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurai jamais la considération des autres elfes.

Je passais en trombe devant Haldir et les autres elfes, trop vite pour entendre l'appel d'Aragorn et Sam. Prenant mon élan, je pris de la vitesse et bondit sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre proche. Continuant sur ma lancée, j'arrivais bientôt à l'endroit où nos affaires avaient été déposées et d'une acrobatie, me réceptionnais sur le sol moelleux. Le cœur lourd, j'allais chercher ma dague. Il était temps de faire revenir Légende.

Habituée, une fois ma main à nouveau ouverte - j'avais appuyé un peu trop fort, cette fois, et le sang coulait à flot - je traçais les runes sur un arbre, me moquant éperdument de savoir si les elfes en seraient offensés. Guenwyvhar apparut aussitôt. Voyant que je n'étais guère d'humeur à parler, il n'insista pas et se contenta de renvoyer Légende dans le plan matériel, matériel compris.

Ma jument revint un instant après, aussi chargée qu'avant. Le démon disparut. Lentement, je désarnachais mon cheval, déposant sans y prêter attention les divers objets qu'elle portait. Quand j'eus terminé, j'allais prendre ma couverture et la sienne. Je m'endormis aussitôt, Légende allongée à mon côté.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_- Efrazel, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_Je roulais les yeux, excédée._

_- Dinin, j'ai choisi la même voie qu'Amaurëa. Je n'ai pas envie d'être magicienne._

_- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de ta décision d'allez au combat, demain._

_- J'ai fini ma formation, c'est normal que j'y aille. Il est temps que je serve mon pays._

_Il soupira lourdement, secouant la tête._

_- Efra, tout ça, c'est du pipeau. Du vent. Un long bourrage de crâne. Tu sais ce que tu vas tuer ?_

_- Bien sûr : des renégats, des traîtres à leur patrie et à leur sang ! M'exclamais-je._

_Il me fixa à nouveau, l'air grave._

_- Tu vas participer à une minable escarmouche aux allures de combat rangé. Ce sont des femmes, des hommes et des enfants que tu vas abattre. Des elfes comme toi, ou moi, ou le petit Filith, qui t'admire tant._

_- Bien sûr que non, enfin..._

_J'avais une totale confiance dans le professeur qui nous avaient instruit, mes camarades et moi-même. Pauvre Dinin qui avait eu Morquendi-le-renégat. Il me regarda encore, l'air malheureux, et tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau battant son dos. Je partis au combat le lendemain même, confiante et sûre de ma force._

_Je mis quatre mois à oser retoucher une arme._

_En mis deux pour me remettre de mon horreur._

_Et six pour sortir de mon traumatisme._

_Plus jamais je n'osai parler à un enfant._

_J'avais les mains salies du sang d'innocents. Le sang d'enfants. Le pire crime de cette époque, et d'autre._

_Et jamais plus le petit Filith ne vint me demander de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

J'ouvris les yeux. Le visage figé. Le cœur glacé.

Un mince rai de lumière filtrait par les feuilles des arbres. C'était cela qui m'avait réveillé. Heureusement...

Je détestais rêver de ces épisodes de mon passé, que j'abhorrais. C'était toujours difficile et douloureux. Et guère reluisant.

Baillant, je m'étirais comme un chat pour chasser l'engourdissement de mes membres, quand je vis que la communauté était à nouveau là, au grand complet. Ils dormaient tous, Légende comprise. Un ronflement sonore s'élevait d'ailleurs de l'autre côté du corps de l'équidé à présent couché sur le flanc, et non en vache, à ma stupeur. Arquant un sourcil, je pris appuis sur le corps luisant de ma jument pour voir qui était de l'autre côté.

Roulés en boule entre les jambes dépliées de Légende dormaient profondément Merry et Pipin. Ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination. Et de stupidité. J'aurais eu l'air fine si mon cheval leur avait roulé dessus pendant leur sommeil.

Secouant la tête, j'allongeais le bras pour récupérer ma besace. Puisque la cité semblait endormie, je pouvais sans doute m'offrir le luxe d'un bain dans la cascade que j'avais vu la veille. J'avais envie et besoin de me changer les idées.

Ramassant quelques affaires, je me mis sans bruit en route vers le petit lac que j'atteins quelques minutes plus tard. L'endroit était désert, hormis les quelques oiseaux y buvant et qui s'enfuirent à mon approche. Après une rapide inspection des lieux, je déposais mes affaires sous le couvert d'un arbre proche de la rive et m'y dévêtit. Pas complètement, tenant quand même à un minimum de méfiance. Je nouais donc un large foulard en travers de ma poitrine et l'attacha solidement dans mon dos en plus de garder mes dessous. Ceci fait je pris de l'élan et plongea avec délice dans l'eau fraîche.

Dès l'instant où je pénétrais dans l'eau, je me coupais du monde. J'adorais l'eau. Je m'y sentais bien, à l'aise.

Je nageais vers les fonds, réveillant les créatures y vivant, poisson et autres animaux aquatiques. Je déplaçais le limon en de grande brassée et le laissais retomber sur moi avant de m'en extraire d'un rapide mouvement en avant. J'admirais cette vie si riche et variée, indifférente au monde elfique au-dessus d'elle. Les elfes noirs pouvaient rester un temps presque infini sous l'eau. C'est ce que je fis. J'explorais. Longtemps. Avec un plaisir que je n'avais plus connus depuis le départ de la Compagnie. Oubliant Legolas, Boromir, Celeborn et Galadriel, oubliant cette quête-suicide. Je nageais, inlassablement, mes cheveux se déployant et se repliant comme une oriflamme dans le vent, mes membres traversant l'eau en de longs mouvements fluides, glissant comme une ondine entre les plantes ondulant lentement et dans le silence irréel de ce petit lac.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais sous l'eau. Mais je finis par en sortir quand je me sentis enfin complètement apaisée.

Je perçais la surface de l'eau non loin de mon point de départ et nagea vers la rive. Je m'y hissais d'une traction des bras, m'asseyant face au lac, les jambes encore dans l'eau. Soupirant d'aise, je ramenais mes cheveux du côté gauche de mon visage et entreprit de les essorer méthodiquement. Plongée dans cette activité, je retrouvais la bienveillante quiétude des fonds du lac.

Un froissement dans l'herbe m'intrigua, me faisant quitter cet état de béatitude. J'amorçais un demi-tour quand deux longues mains me saisir à la taille et m'arrachèrent de l'eau, me relevant sans prévenir. Mon cri mourut dans ma gorge quand des lèvres insistantes se pressèrent sur ma bouche et que les mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, frôlant la peau nue.

Un frisson glacial me secoua quand je reconnus Boromir.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Et je coupe là, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA !_

_Vui, je suis méchante. Et je m'aime :D Quoi vous êtes pas content ? Bah... ¤s'enfuis avant de se prendre un couteau volant¤_

_J'ai mis que trois jours à poster, z'avez vu ? Hein que je suis rapide :)_

_Le chap 6 ne tardera pas non plus, normalement !_

_Et... reviews ? ¤yeux de cocker sous la pluie¤_

_Bises !_

_Pegases._


	6. Lorien, deuxième partie

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Et voilà la suiiiiiite !_

_Pegases happy. Pegases a eu plein de review :D_

_Par contre comme je suis un peu à la ramasse en ce moment, je répondrai aux Reviews dans le prochain chap, désolé :/_

_Enfin bref, voici le chap 6 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 6 : Lorien, deuxième partie_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

J'étais complètement pétrifiée. Incapable même de parler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, n'ayant jamais été touchée par des hommes autre que mes frères. C'était trop brusque, trop neuf, trop étrange. J'en perdais tout mes moyens.

Mes membres se mirent à trembler sans que je m'en rende compte alors que Boromir abaissait ses mains jusqu'à ma chute de reins. Il dût se rendre compte de ma détresse car il se recula alors légèrement, se contentant de me serrer contre lui. J'étais prête à pleurer. Ou à hurler. Au choix.

- N'ayez pas peur, dame... s'il vous plait.

Surprise, je redressais la tête, tombant sur la mine presque suppliante du Gondorien. J'étais de plus en plus déroutée. Voyant mon hésitation, il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois je me laissais faire, attendant de voir la suite.

Visiblement encouragé par mon manque de résistance, il se mit à me caresser le dos en de long va et vient, hérissant ma peau à chaque passage. L'une de ses mains monta jusqu'à mes cheveux, malaxant la lourde masse de boucles brunes tandis qu'il appuyait sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne. En fait, c'était assez agréable... J'en oubliais à quel point je le haïssais.

Quelques instant après, complètement enivré, je me trouvais allongée dans l'herbe, Boromir à côté de moi continuant de m'embrasser. Maintenant, je répondais à ses baisers, mais j'étais bien plus maladroite. Je prenais un peu d'assurance quand une voix trop bien connue et moqueuse rompis le silence :

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Sursautant violemment, je me reculais brusquement, écarlate. Puis avec une brusque envie de tuer.

- Cassez-vous, Legolas ! Rugis-je, les yeux plissés par la fureur.

Puis me rappelant dans quelle tenue je me trouvais, j'allongeais la main pour récupérer ma cape, m'en drapant prestement. Le petit prince suivit mes gestes avec un insupportable sourire narquois, bras croisés et sourcil arqué. Boromir se releva alors, et je les vis avec surprise se défier mutuellement du regard, Boromir arborant un petit sourire triomphant qui ne me plut pas. Y avait une embrouille là-dessous. Laquelle, ça, je l'ignorais.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, dame, susurra le blondinet, tournant les talons, suivit par Boromir.

Dents et poings serrés, je les observais partir, réprimant ma pressante envie de planter une dague entre les omoplates de l'elfe. Une fois hors de vu, je donnais un coup de poing rageur dans l'arbre. J'avais la très désagréables impressions d'avoir été roulé dans la farine.

Je me rhabillais rapidement, partagée entre frustration et gêne. Je regrettais un peu de m'être laisser aller ainsi avec Boromir. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas aussi infect que je le pensais, finalement. Reprenant le chemin du camp après m'être soigneusement brossée les cheveux, une odeur de viande grillée me parvint rapidement, ainsi que des éclats de voix joyeux. La minute suivante je parvenais auprès de mes compagnons, qui s'interrompirent en me voyant. Un court instant de silence s'installa avant que Merry et Pippin se redressent d'un bond pour se jeter dans mes jambes, détendant d'un coup l'atmosphère.

La suite se passe heureusement sans anicroche, personne ne faisant d'allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. J'évitais toutefois soigneusement de regarder Boromir et Legolas, encore incertaine de l'attitude à adopter face à eux. Feindre l'indifférence me semblant une bonne alternative, du moins pour le moment. La fuite n'est pas un acte de lâcheté, mais un repli stratégique. Si si. Les elfes noirs sont tous des lâches. Et fier de l'être !

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Je m'ennuie.

Un soupir général me répondit. Ambiance.

- Dame, ça ne fait qu'une journée que nous sommes ici... remarqua Sam. Cela fait du bien de se reposer.

- Ca dépend pour qui. Me reposer au milieu d'elfes sylvains me hérisse le poil. Il y aura un meurtre en moins de deux jours, à ce rythme.

Me réplique jeta un froid. Mais c'était vrai. J'avais peu de patience sur certain sujet, et respirer le même air que les êtres que je haïssais de toute mes forces en faisaient partie. Je mourrais d'envie d'attraper mes armes et de tout massacrer dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Au moins.

Exaspéré, je me relevais, et sortit du cercle des corps allongés de mes compagnons, prête à allez marcher un peu. Tous se détendaient en cette fin de journée sous les arbres de la Lorien. Et je ne supportais plus cet endroit.

- Efrazel ?

Quoi, encore ?

- Oui Aragorn ?

Sans même ouvrir les yeux ou se relever, il leva le bras, paume ouverte. Message reçus. Me renfrognant, je retirais mes dagues de leur fourreau et les déposa dans la main du rôdeur, qui les plaça à côté de lui. J'amorçais un demi-tour lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, refaisant le même mouvement. Hompf. Une nouvelle fois, j'extirpais mes autres armes de jets et les lui remit.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non. Au moins je suis sûr que vous n'égorgerez personne dans un coin sombre.

Zut. Il connaissait mieux mes pensées que je ne le croyais. Haussant les épaules, je m'éloignais, plus renfrognée que jamais.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, dans une ville pareille ? Je me sentais à peu près aussi à l'aise que si j'avais été en équilibre précaire au bord d'une falaise. Essayer de me mêler aux autres elfes... ? Bof, je pouvais toujours tenter, ça ne me coûtais rien. A part peut-être des envies de meurtres très poussées. Mais je n'en étais pas encore là.

Imaginer les diverses et ludiques façons de torturer les elfes que je croisais était très distrayant. Rapidement j'ignorais les regards en biais que me jetais les elfes et pût admirer tout mon content la ville. Je passais difficilement inaperçus avec mes longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, ici où tous étaient blonds platine ou foncé, et mes vêtements de voyage.

Mes pérégrinations me conduisirent jusqu'à une sorte de lieu de lecture où s'entassaient les elfes, tous un bouquin à la main. Marchant depuis un moment, je me posais au pied d'un arbre baigné de soleil, m'installant confortablement avant de fermer les yeux. Mon repos fut toutefois de courte durée.

- Efrazel Altaïr ?

J'ouvrais un oeil. Six femmes se trouvaient en face de moi. Amie ?

- Oui ?

- La renégat qui voyage avec la Compagnie de l'Anneau ?

D'accord. Pas amie du tout.

- Non. Celle qui crapahute avec celle de Pétaouchnoc-les-oies. A votre avis ?

Refermant l'œil aussi sec, je m'attendais à ce qu'elles partent. Raté.

- Pourrions-nous vous parler ?

Je rouvrais les deux yeux, cette fois.

- A quel sujet ?

- Un renseignement...

Mmmm. Risquais-je de me faire assassiner dans un coin sombre ? A voir leurs jolies robes et les coiffures compliqués des demoiselles, il y avait peu de chance. Je me relevais donc, suivant les elfes. On s'éloignait de la ville, maintenant. Elles m'emmènent où ?

Rapidement les talans disparaissèrent, laissant place à la forêt. Bon. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

J'allais freiner des quatre fers quand elles s'arrêtèrent alors.

- Pourquoi allez si loin ? Interrogeais-je, un sourcil haussé.

L'une d'entre elles arbora alors un petit sourire qui ne me plut pas. Le genre fauve qui vient de repérer une pauvre bête innocente et naïve dans son champ de vision. Une brusque pression dans mon dos me fit alors pâlir. Une épée. J'avais une épée pointée dans le dos.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit puis elle se durcit brusquement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la Compagnie ?

Ah. Capito.

- Parce que j'avais une dette envers le seigneur Elrond, qui m'a priée de participer à la quête.

- Comment pourrions-nous vous croire ?

Je fermais les yeux, lasse. Je le savais. Elles ne me croyaient pas. Elles ne me croiraient jamais.

- Comment pourrais-je vous convaincre ?

- Vous ne le pouvez pas. Et vous allez quitter cette compagnie.

Je plissais les yeux. Alors là, elle rêvait.

- Vous êtes indigne de côtoyer de telle personne. Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire, Aragorn, qui as si longtemps vécue ici...

De quoi ?! Mais je m'en fous, moi, du petit prince ! Aragorn, un peu moins, certes, mais quand même !

- J'ai une dette à payer. Je la remplirais, répliquais-je, butée.

Un nouveau sourire ourla les lèvres de la blondasse. Un sourire cruel.

La lame de l'épée se posa alors contre ma nuque. Un grand froid me parcourut le dos. Un mouvement, et la lame entaillerait le haut de ma colonne vertébrale, risquant ainsi de toucher de nombreux nerfs, voir de me tuer.

- Allons, nous n'allons pas vous tuer, intervint l'elfe. Seulement vous rendre moins intéressante...

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Moins intéressante à propos de quoi ? Elles voulaient paralyser une partie de mon corps en trancher certains nerfs ? Me mettre hors service définitivement ? Ou finalement, me tuer ?

Le possesseur de l'épée m'attrapa alors par les cheveux, me plaquant d'une poigne de fer au sol. Le visage écrasé contre la terre et le souffle coupé, ébahie d'une telle force, je pris brusquement peur. J'étais seule dans un royaume d'elfe sylvains, loin de mes compagnons, et entouré d'ennemis. J'allais mourir ici ? De manière aussi bête ? Pour avoir côtoyer l'autre blondinet et Aragorn ?

Si mourir me faisait peur, la honte me terrassait encore plus. Ma famille m'avait fait fuire pour me sauver, et j'ignorais qui était encore en vie, de mes parents et de mes frères et sœurs. Ils avaient pris des risques énormes pour rien, alors ?

L'elfe à l'épée saisit mes cheveux à pleine main.

- Quel dommage de gâcher de si beaux cheveux pour un homme... Amane, je te laisse faire.

Je ne compris que lorsque la lame commença à trancher les premières mèches. Non ! Non !! NON !!

- On dit que pour certaines femmes, leurs cheveux sont plus précieux que la vie, commenta l'une des femmes elfes. Il est dit aussi que c'est le cas des elfes noirs, pour qui la chevelure est une marque de force et d'assurance. Nous sommes renseignés, nous aussi. Et je sais également qu'une femme aux cheveux coupés, chez vous, est une sanction terrible et correspond à la pire des humiliations.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Plic._

La pire des hontes.

Penchée au-dessus du petit lac, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Mon reflet ne me correspondait pas. C'était pourtant bien moi, cette femme aux cheveux court et en épis. J'avais arrangé le désastre comme j'avais put. Mais la douleur était toujours là. La douleur d'un être qui ne se reconnaît pas.

Essuyant d'un revers de main mon visage mouillé par les larmes, je serrais dans mon autre poing les mèches que j'avais récupérés. Elles pouvaient malgré tout encore me servir. Les cheveux des elfes noirs possèdent de puissantes propriétés médicinales, étant parcourue depuis la petite enfance de magie. Je frôlais du bout des doigts les épis de ma nuque, retenant à nouveau une forte envie de pleurer. Avant, mes cheveux m'arrivaient à la taille. Maintenant, les mèches les plus longues atteignaient à peine l'arrête de ma mâchoire.

Rabattant ma capuche sur mon crâne, je me relevais, prenant la direction du camp. Il faisait nuit.

Une demie-heure plus tard j'étais au bord de la rivière marquant la frontière du royaume de la Lorien, avec cheval et bagage. Au prix de nombreux efforts, j'avais réussie à approcher Haldir discrètement et lire dans ses pensées. Un exercice fatiguant et périlleux. Mais qui m'avait permis de savoir que la compagnie devait repartir d'ici à cet endroit. Je n'avais qu'à dormir là et à les attendre.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Ahem. Certes, il est court. Mais je me suis dit qu'Efrazel en avait assez eu pour ce chapitre XD_

_Et mercredi, je serai en VACAAAAAAAANCE !! ¤hurlement hystérique¤ Je vais pouvoir dormir toute la journée et écrire, lire et dessiner autant que je veuuux ! Plus de couuuurs ! ¤danse de la joie¤_

_¤SBAM¤_

_¤scouic¤_

_Efra : ¤repose la massue¤ CA C'EST POUR M'AVOIR FAIT UNE COUPE AUSSI COURTE !! ¤remontée¤ Et aussi pour que tu la boucle. A bientôt, lectrices, lecteurs !_

_Pegases._

_¤pointe aussi l'air de rien le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche¤_


	7. Dislocation

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Hey coucou !_

_Je suis terriblement en retard. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mon serveur internet m'a lâché au retour de mes vacances. Quiconque serait intéressé pour un éventuel assaut des locaux d'AOL sera prié de me contacter incessament sous peu afin que je fignole les détails du siège. Ah, et si quelqu'un peut me fournir des fonds pour l'achat de quelques catapultes et de chars d'ssaut Leclerc, je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissante. Oui suis je en rogne. Je me vengerai. Rrrrrr._

_Mais ! Je n'ai pas perdue mon temps !_

_Les chapitres 8, 9, 10, 11 et 12 sont finis. C'est pas beau ça ? Hein ?_

_Bises ! _

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 7 : Dislocation_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Le doux bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau me parvenait étouffé, comme lointain. Où étais-je donc ? En fait, je me rendais compte que cela m'était totalement égal. Seule l'envie tenace de dormir demeurait. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir confier mes bagages (cheval compris) à Guenwyhvar avant de m'être endormie un peu avant l'aube.

- Je crois qu'elle se réveille... remarqua une voix bourrue. Ces sortilèges elfiques sont accompagnés de bien désagréables effets secondaires. Et qui durent bougrement longtemps !

- Je ne peux vous contredire, Gimli... Buvez, Efrazel.

Le goulot d'une fiole se pressa contre mes lèvres closes. Docile, j'avalais. Et me redressa aussitôt, la bouche tordue de dégoût, et l'esprit parfaitement clair.

- C'est immonde !

Ma remarque fit ricaner Legolas, que je devinais plus loin. Y a-t-il un adjectif masculin pour "blondasse" ?

- Si vous êtes assez en forme pour critiquer le goût de la potion, c'est que vous êtes remise, fit Aragorn, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Hmmrrrfff.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Où sommes-nous ?

Tout autour de nous s'étendait des arbres, mais ce n'était plus ceux de la Lorien, et je voyais des barques sur un fleuve en contrebas. Il ne manquait à l'appel que Boromir et Frodon.

- Dans un sous-bois.

Devinez de qui vient cette spirituelle remarque. L'adjectif adéquat doit être "blondâtre". Pour le concerné, pas la remarque.

- Merci de votre précieuse information, petit prince, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile, grinçais-je, acerbe.

Avant que le blondinet ait pût répondre, mon chevalier rôdeur le coupa, répondant gracieusement à ma précédente question. J'adore Aragorn. Il me prévint également que la région était un nid à orque et que nous risquions de nous faire rapidement accoster par une gaillarde horde de serviteurs de Sauron. Haut les cœurs les amis !

Bon, certes, moi j'étais ravie. Quoi de mieux qu'une escarmouche pour planter innocemment une dague entre les omoplates de son voisin, hmm ? Niarf. Technique rustique, mais divinement efficace.

- Efrazel... j'aimerais savoir... qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ?

Et merde. J'avais oublié. Je n'avais effectivement plus ma capuche sur la tête.

- Une bande de bourgeoise sadique et jalouse, doublée d'un homme de l'ombre avec une épée réductrice de cheveux.

J'allais lisser les épis de ma nuque quand ô surprise, je vis que mes chers cheveux me tombaient à présent aux épaules. Ow. Miraaacle ! Hallelujah !!

- C'était donc ça... la dame Galadriel a appliqué un sort sur vos cheveux pour qu'ils repoussent vite, au fait, m'informa Aragorn.

HEIN QUE QUI DE QUOIIIIIIII ?! C'est un cauchemar ! Enfer et damnation ! J'ai rien demandé, moi. J'ai pas besoin des sorts d'une blondinette xénophobe et blanche comme une mouette. D'ailleurs, ça lui ferait pas de mal de prendre le soleil de temps en temps. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Je maudissais l'elfe et sa descendance jusqu'à la dix-septième génération (tout en m'excusant mentalement auprès d'Arwen et Aragorn qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ça) quand le son assourdissant d'un cor retentit. Cette forêt est franchement bizarre.

- Boromir ! C'est le cor d'appel à l'aide du Gondor ! Cria Legolas, filant à une vitesse astronomique vers le bruit.

L'impact de l'information ne vint qu'au bout de deux secondes et je me mis à courir comme une dératée derrière lui, plantant les autres. Je me moquais presque du sort de Boromir. Les orques m'intéressaient beaucoup plus, en fait. A peine une minute plus tard nous tombâmes (Nda : Je HAIS ce temps.) sur un capharnaüm d'enfer, et ce fut dès lors un joyeux "Chacun pour soit, et Dieu pour tous". Je laissais le petit prince avec son arc et filais sur les Ourouk, limite sautillante, avec un grand sourire. MWAHAHAHAHA !

Vous savez pourquoi j'adore les Ourouk ? Eh bien parce qu'ils sont incroyablement faciles à tuer pour les elfes noirs. Ils sont relativement lents, pas très doués au combat (comparé aux elfes, s'entend), guère futés et comble du bonheur, très sensible aux attaques magiques. Les elfes noirs _adorent_ utiliser la magie. Et moi comme les autres.

- Par le signe du Vent, le Tourbillon du vent divin, _Hwindë na sùrë menelwa _!

Abattant mes deux lames au sol, le symbole du Vent se traça sur ce dernier, s'illuminant de la lumière vert émeraude correspondant à ce signe, une coupole de vent blanche tourbillonnant à une vitesse folle se matérialisant dans le même mouvement. Quand je redressais mes armes, plus un Ourouk-haï dans un cercle de dix mètres de rayon n'était debout, tous soufflés par le tourbillon. Je m'amusais follement. Je bondis à une hauteur vertigineuse, enchaînant avec une nouvelle attaque :

- Par le signe du Feu, le Souffle du serpent-dragon, _Hlapu na angulòkë_ !

Le sigle rouge lumineux du feu apparut sur mon front quand les flammes sortirent, jaillissant de ma bouche en une langue de feu qui prit la forme d'un monstrueux serpent. Le temps de détruire les Ourouk à terre, et le serpent n'étais plus là, et moi de retour sur le sol. Le plus sûr moyen de faire le ménage était la magie, et maintenant que je n'étais plus dans ces maudites mines, mes pouvoirs et mon savoir m'étaient revenus. J'entraperçus le visage hébété et carrément furieux de Legolas. Il faudra que je songe à lui apporter quelques menues informations sur la magie de ma race. Je lui demanderais peut-être aussi comment il s'y était pris pour tirer deux flèches en même temps. Mais chaque chose en son temps. C'était le premier combat où je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise, et en mesure de prouver mon efficacité.

Les appels de cor augmentèrent, dans un appel à l'aide de plus en plus pressant. Laissant à regret les orques survivants aux mains de l'elfe, du nain et du rôdeur, je filais, guidée par mes oreilles elfiennes.

Des orques me barrèrent à nouveau la route. Pestant contre le manque de place, je dus me résoudre à attaquer de front, priant pour les tuer d'un coup.

Mais à ma plus grande horreur et hébétude, mon cimeterre se brisa net, la lame restant fichée dans le cou de la créature. La tête de l'autre orque vola sans difficulté. Je n'y comprenais rien. C'était la première fois que j'étais trahie par le métal. L'explication me sauta alors aux yeux : mon cimeterre, contrairement à mon sabre, était enchanté. Se retrouver si loin de son lieu d'origine l'avait inexorablement affaiblis, au point qu'il finisse par se briser. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer dessus pour le moment. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn jaillirent au même moment, si bien que nous atteignîmes à l'unisson le lieu du combat.

Le Gondorien était là. Trois flèches dans la poitrine. Et les hobbits emportés par les Ourouk. Il n'y avait plus personne. A part lui.

Non ! NON !

Trop tard, nous étions arrivés trop tard. Je n'avais pas compris l'urgence de la situation et m'en maudissais, à présent. La déchirante culpabilité du Survivant planait au-dessus de moi. Je tâchais de la repousser pour me précipiter sur la forme inerte de Boromir. Il était froid comme la mort. Putain réveille toi !

- BOROMIR !

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Efrazel, murmura Aragorn. Il va mourir dans quelques minutes.

Plutôt crever.

Cherchant à tout hasard quelque chose susceptible de m'aider, ma main rencontra un obstacle doux et épais dans l'une de mes poches. J'en sortais mes mèches, liées ensemble. Grand Dieu, la voilà la solution ! Oh merci Seigneur ! Je savais qu'elles allaient me servir, je le savais !

Sans aucun tact, j'envoyais rouler au loin Legolas, me mettant à genoux près de Boromir agonisant. Aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'extirpais les flèches, le cœur battant à tout rompre tant le temps me manquait.

- Ca ne sers à rien, dame Altaïr !

- La ferme ! Je peux peut-être le sauver, alors laissez moi faire !

Se calmer. Se concentrer. Faire le vide. Voilà. Surtout pas de précipitation. Juste de la concentration. Juste ça. Pour sauver Boromir, j'allais devoir utiliser mes cheveux pour remplacer les cellules détruites de ses organes, de ses muscles, de ses nerfs et de sa peau. Une tâche d'une difficulté presque insurmontable pour moi, et déjà difficile pour un médecin qualifié en temps normal.

Oh mon Dieu, faites que j'y arrive !

- Par le signe de la Lumière, le Renouveau et la Vie, _In Vincarna i Cuilë_ !

Se concentrer, ne pas relâcher son attention, convertir les cheveux, ne pas se tromper dans les proportions des cellules manquantes... Avec une lenteur à en hurler, les cheveux quittaient leur emplacement pour venir se mêler aux petits tourbillons de magie blanche qui tournoyaient doucement au-dessus des plaies, restructurant les cellules. Dix minutes après, j'y étais toujours. La sueur qui dégoulinait de mon front m'aveuglais, j'avais terriblement chaud, et mes mains jointes commençaient à trembler. Concentration. Détermination. J'allais y arriver. Je _devais_ y arriver. Mais il était effroyablement difficile de guérir trois blessures aussi grave en même temps. Je me maudissais pour avoir utiliser la magie précédemment et me bénissais aussi d'avoir utiliser des sorts mineurs.

Cinq minutes après, enfin, Boromir remua et entrouvrit les yeux en soupirant. M'acharnant, le dernier de mes cheveux s'envola enfin et termina la guérison.

_SBAM !_

Et je m'écroulais aussi sec. Erf. Plus jamais je ne ferai ça ! Mais j'avais réussi ! Merci mon grand frère adoré qui m'a si gentiment appris la branche médicale du symbole de la Lumière ! A coup de pied dans le train, certes, mais bon. J'entendis Aragorn demander à Legolas d'essayer de contacter la Lorien pour y transporter Boromir qui, bien que guéris, n'allait pas recombattre de sitôt.

Quelqu'un me remit en position assise. L'air de rien, je m'appuyais contre le concerné, préférant ne pas savoir qui c'était. Bien. Torse confortable. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Et vaincue par la fatigue, je m'endormis.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Petite parenthèse n°1 concernant la magie d'Efrazel, par Pegases-la-Schizo :_

_Elle est composée de douze éléments : Eau, Feu, Terre, Air, bien sûr, et Vent, Foudre, Sable, Roche, Brouillard, Ombre, Lumière, et Ciel. Cette dernière catégorie regroupe en gros toute les techniques dites divine et donc les plus puissantes (Je me voyais mal utiliser une catégorie portant un nom de dieu et le terme 'ciel' me semblait le plus approprié.). Toute les appellations de sort sont inventées, et les mots en elfique sont tirés d'un dictionnaire Français-Quenya (y compris tout les "de", "le", "la",etc). Cette magie est inspirée de : Drizzt Do'Urden, héros de la trilogie de l'elfe noir, du Val-Bise, etc (série Les Royaumes Oubliés) pour __**les invocations et les sorts réalisés par des signes de mains**__, Lliane de la Trilogie des Elfes (Jean-Louis Fetjaine) pour __**l'hypnotisme, l'invulnérabilité aux poisons végétaux et quelques sorts**__, Naruto __**pour certains pouvoirs (sable, vent et foudre) et la guérison avec les cheveux (tome n°26 avec Neji Hyûga)**__, et Samuraï Deeper Kyo (Kamijyo Akimine) __**pour quelques mouvements de réalisation de sorts**__. Je m'en suis juste inspiré, rien n'a été 'copié', sauf exceptions, car je déteste aller me servir chez les autres par manque d'imagination. Brrr. J'espère avoir été claire et vous faire apprécier cette magie :D_

_Fin de la petite parenthèse._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Voilà, c'est la fin des évènements de la "Communauté de l'Anneau" ! Je passe directement à la poursuite des Ourouks (Pegases contente, Pegases a retrouvé miraculeusement ses dvds du SDA) !_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Je n'aime pas courir. Je n'aime ni les elfes, ni les nains. Et me voilà en train de gambader à travers le Rohan avec Legy-le-petit-prince et Gimli. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Ciel pour mériter ça ?! J'avais pourtant sauvé Boromir, Ils auraient pût faire preuve d'un peu de mansuétude et foudroyer le petit prince en récompense de mon immense bonté ! Ben même pas, rien, pas même une misérable attaque d'écureuil (Nda : Note à Isa, je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès de choisir l'écureuil XD Ils nous poursuiiiiivent !). Et le rouquin aurait pût s'arranger pour nous garder Merry et Pippin. Sans blague. Et non, je suis pas de mauvaise foi. Enfin. Presque.

- Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dut sentir notre présence... Vite ! S'exclama Aragorn, se relevant.

- Allez Gimli !

Soufflant comme un phoque, il nous rejoignit tandis que la fugace vision d'une taupe courant avec une hache me traversait l'esprit. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je pense que j'ai perdu quelques neurones en cours de route.

- Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, sans manger, ni se reposer, soupira le nain, l'air hagard. Et aucun signe de notre gibier, alors que peu bien nous raconter un rocher !

Roulant les yeux, je me remis à courir, impatiente de tailler de l'Ourouk. Et de récupérer mes deux potes hobbits. Gimli était bien sympathique, mais j'avais tout de même une préférence pour les deux cousins.

Peu après, Aragorn dénicha l'une des agrafes des capes, enfoncé dans la boue. Bingo.

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien... murmura-t-il, la montrant à Legolas.

- Ils sont peut-être en vie, commenta le petit prince à son tour, pensif.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Allez !

Un fracas de tous les diables attira mon attention à l'arrière et je vis Gimli s'écrouler comme une masse, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais.

- Les longues distances m'épuisent ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant la course. Nous les nains sommes des sprinters, redoutable sur les courtes distances !

Etouffant un gloussement, je repris la course derrière le peloton de tête. Nous atteignîmes les plaines quelques minutes plus tard. Délaissant les paroles d'Aragorn je trottinais jusqu'à un promontoire rocheux, rapidement rejointe par Legolas.

- Legolas, Efrazel, que voyez-vous ?

Je plissais les yeux, regrettant de ne pouvoir indiquer vers quel endroit allait les Ourouk.

- Les traces dévient au Nord-Est ! Criais-je en me retournant.

- Ils emmènent les hobbits en Isengard, compléta Legy-le-petit-prince.

J'entendis mon chevalier rôdeur dire le nom de Saroumane et j'haussais un sourcil. Le fameux péquenot ? Mais n'ayant guère le temps de poser des questions, je me remis à courir de plus belle, appréciant la vue enfin dégagée. Je n'entendais plus que Gimli haleter qu'il fallait respirer, respirer. Je revoyais mon jugement. J'adore Gimli.

Le lendemain, nous courions toujours lorsque Legolas s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de me rentrer dedans.

- Non mais ça va pas ! m'exclamais-je, mon nez à dix centimètres du torse du petit prince.

- Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dût couler cette nuit.

- Je m'en fous. Courez.

Mais qui peut bien être assez con pour sortir des trucs pareils ?

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Aragorn s'arrêta à nouveau alors que des hennissements de chevaux nous parvenait au loin. D'un signe de la main il nous intima de nous cacher dans un amoncellement de pierre à notre gauche. J'en profitais pour rabattre ma capuche sur ma tête, méfiante quant aux guerriers que nous risquions de croiser. L'instant d'après, ce fut des dizaines de chevaux et de cavalier qui passait, portant en tête la bannière du Rohan. Visiblement rasséréné, Aragorn sortit après le passage des chevaux et s'exclama bien fort :

- Cavalier du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ?

Bifurquant vers nous, les cavaliers repassèrent... et nous encerclèrent, pointant leurs lances vers nous. Et merde. Je savais que c'était un mauvais plan.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef s'avança alors.

- Que font un homme, un elfe et un nain dans le Riddermarck ?

Et moi je compte pour quoi, hein ?

- Répondez.

- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien.

C'est définitif, j'adore Gimli. Aragorn, l'air un peu méfiant, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gimli alors que l'homme mettait pied à terre, s'approchant.

- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, _nain._ Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Deux secondes après, c'était Legolas qui pointait une flèche vers lui. Quelle rapidité.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !

Les lances se resserrèrent encore plus. Eh oh, tuez-le lui, pas moi !

Aragorn intervint alors, abaissant la main de l'elfe. Lentement, l'arc redescendit alors qu'Aragorn regardait le cavalier en lui répondant :

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, et Legolas, du royaume sylvestre. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan, et de Théoden, votre roi.

- Et qu'en est-il de votre ami ?

Ah, tiens, il me remarque. Ce pauvre garçon doit avoir quand même des problèmes de vue.

- On dit de l'ennemi qu'il se balade, caché sous un long manteau. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il m'attrapa alors par le devant de ma cape, me hurlant presque la dernière phrase. Non mais ça va bien oui !

Dans le mouvement ma capuche glissa, révélant heureusement mon visage. Je n'avais guère envie de me mesurer à un type pareil. Il me lâcha aussitôt sous la surprise.

- Une femme ?

- Une elfe noire. Je suis Efrazel Altaïr, du royaume d'Urulokë. Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer, susurrais-je d'un ton doucereux.

Il m'observa un temps avant de finalement se détourner, visiblement perturbé. Bien fait.

- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses ennemis de ses amis... pas même les siens.

Il enleva en même temps son casque. Ooooooh. J'ai rien dit. Presque aussi bien qu'Aragorn, ce brave type. Les lances se relevèrent alors qu'il continuait, nous expliquant que Saroumane revendiquait la suzeraineté des terres après avoir empoisonné l'esprit du roi. Je savais que ce péquenot était un sale type.

- Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et c'est pour cela que nous avons été bannis.

J'arquais de nouveau un sourcil. Ils sont tous dingue dans ce pays, ou quoi ? Entre un chef sexy qui agresse les gens à tout va et un roi qui vire ses propres guerriers...

- Le magicien blanc va et vient, à ce qu'on dit, enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchons. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

En disant cela il nous regardait intensément, moi et Legolas. Pfeu.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, intervint à nouveau Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Ourouk-Haï, en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captif deux de nos amis.

- Les Ourouk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacrés durant la nuit.

De quoi ?!

- Mais il y avait deux hobbits ! S'exclama Gimli, éberlué. Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux ?

- Ils seraient petits, ajouta Aragorn, des enfants à vos yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants... Nous avons empilé les carcasses, et les avons brûlés.

... oh non. A voir les mines désemparées et malheureuses de mes compagnons, tous pensaient comme moi. Le chef abaissa légèrement la tête, soufflant qu'il était désolé. Bon sang... L'homme siffla alors, appelant deux certains Asufeld et Arod. A ma grande surprise, ce furent deux chevaux qui s'avancèrent.

- Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Nous n'en avons malheureusement que deux à vous donner. Adieu.

Remontant en selle, il s'avança un petit peu pour nous parler, nous disant de chercher nos amis mais sans trop d'espoirs. Il s'éloigna ensuite, suivit de tous les cavaliers. On peut appeller ça un échange clair, bref et succinct. Aragorn regarda son cheval puis se tourna vers moi.

- Votre cheval est dans les... limbes, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je vais le récupérer, un instant.

Cinq minutes plus tard Guenwyhvar me rendait ma jument et nous pûmes repartirent vers la fumée qui marquait l'emplacement des cadavres. Arrivé à proximité du charnier, l'odeur de chair grillée nous sauta à la gorge, presque insoutenable. Gimli sauta à terre avant nous et se mit à fouailler les monceaux de charogne et en extirpa un morceau noir de ceinture elfique. Les hobbits étaient ainsi vraiment morts... Legolas murmura ce que je pensais être une prière elfique alors qu'Aragorn frappait de toute ses forces dans un casque, hurlant de rage. Gimli soufflait que nous les avions abandonné. Moi je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des cadavres, caressant mécaniquement Légende, trop lasse pour même pleurer.

Aragorn s'agita soudain, s'approchant d'herbes aplatis. Que faisait-il donc ?

- Un hobbit était allongé ici... et l'autre là... Ils ont rampés... leurs mains étaient ligotées...

Nous suivions pas à pas Aragorn alors qu'il continuait :

- Leurs liens ont été coupés !

Quoi ?! Alors ils n'étaient peut-être pas morts ? Un regain d'espoir nous fit accélérer le tempo.

- Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat... et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

J'observais ladite forêt. Une drôle d'aura s'en échappait. Elle était magique.

- Fangorn... quelle folie les as conduits là ? soupira Gimli.

Cette forêt me semblait effectivement le dernier des refuges à choisir. Mais nous nous y engageâmes.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Voilà !_

_Suite dans une semaine ou moins !_

_Donc... reviews ? __¤puppy eyes¤_

_Bisous !_

_Pegases._


	8. La course à la mer

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Je hurle ? Je hurle._

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Hem... désolé XD Mais ze suis contenteuh, a eu plein de review 3 Donc voici le chap :D_

_Rarrrrrrrs :_

_**Loweline :**__ C'est tellement plus drôle quand on décrit les elfes comme des pétasses jalouses et absolument pas noble XD Miciii de la review : ¤Pegases happy¤ Et bonne lecture !_

_**tite-elfe :**__ Voilà the suite. Niarf XD T'inquiète pas, j'adore cette chanson aussi ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Lalolie :**__ MA Lalolie ! ¤happy¤ Tu vois, je le mt plus tôt, le chapitre :D Je sais, ma bonté me per- repose cette caisse de légume tout de suite. Voilà. Merci. Pour Boro, je voulais uand même le sauver. L'aime bien, Boro xD Bonne lecture !_

_**horsesgirl :**__ ECUREUIIIIIIIL ! ¤les yeux exorbité et la bave aux lèvres¤ Merchi de la review cousinette, et vive msn, hein ? XD De toute façon, t'as déjà lue le chapitre, mdr !_

_**BlackHaruChan :**__ Hellow ! Merci de la review :D Pour précision, le passage que tu me cite ne me choque pas spécialement, vu qu'Efrazel est simplement très surprise, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la Terre du Milieu xD Mais je prend note quand même ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Willaimine :**__ ¤brandis le poing en signe de victoire et enchaîne avec une danse de la joie¤ Merciiiiii merci merci ! Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ai finalement plût, ça me fais très plaisir :) J'espère que tu apprécie tout autant le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_**loveitachi :**__ Ca va certes un peu vite. Mais comme j'avais à chaque chapitre des sueurs froides à force d'écrire le chemin de la Communauté, j'ai préféré abréger. Hem, pas taper ! xD Le lycée n'est Dieu merci pas encore recommencé, mais ça ne saurait malheureusement tarder TT Bah... mardi prochain, justement XD Bonne lecture choupette !_

_**WandaBlack :**__ Tu sais quoi ? J'ai posté précisément après avoir reçue ta review :D C'est super gentil, et je suis très contente que quelqu'un est relevé ce passage, sur lequel je me suis vraiment éclaté XD ¤adore casser les mythes¤ M'enfin bref :D Davoure aussi ce chapitre et bonne lecture !_

_Pour infos, le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à notre Histoire que les passionnés de 14-18 auront sans doute reconnus : il s'agit de la suite de batailles qu'ont livrés Allemand et Français après l'entrée par la Belgique des Allemands, et qui s'est soldés par la deuxième phase de la guerre, la guerre des tranchées. Une course contre la montre, en somme, comme celle des réfugiés du Rohan :D ¤Pegases fan d'histoire¤_

_J'arrête de vous embêter avec mes détails historiques et vous laisse lire :) Bonne lecture !_

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 8 : La "course à la mer"_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Vous devez aller à Edoras, à grande allure.

Gandalf était vivant. Bien vivant. Ou avec deux bras, deux jambes et une tête, en tout cas. Ca allait un peu vite pour moi.

- Edoras ? C'est pas... tout à côté... commenta Gimli, encore un peu perturbé.

- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le roi va mal, informa Aragorn à Gandalf, revenant à sa hauteur.

- Oui, et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ! Bougonna Gimli. Allons nous laisser ici ces pauvres hobbits ? Dans cette horrible, sombre, et humide endr-

Visiblement vexé, les arbres grondèrent, se resserrant imperceptiblement.

- Heuuu, je veux dire dans cette charmante... très charmante forêt ! Rectifia précipitamment le nain.

Une nouvelle fois j'étouffais un éclat de rire, tant la scène était saugrenue. Que j'adore Gimli ! Le petit prince semblait, quant à lui, parfaitement à l'aise. Gandalf, de son côté, nous appris que les hobbits était en totale sécurité ici. C'était rassurant. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas cette forêt, et j'avais l'impression surréaliste qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup non plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de me prendre les pieds dans des racines et des glands et des noix sur la tête. Je m'étalais même un peu avant la sortie de la forêt. Pestant contre cette foutue forêt et ses arbres parlant, j'allais me relever quand je vis que mes poignets étaient encerclés dans des racines. Okay. Ca commençais à devenir franchement dangereux.

Des mains solides me relevèrent et comme par miracle, les racines lâchèrent docilement mes mains.

- Restez à côté de moi le temps que nous sortions de la forêt, les arbres ne semblent pas beaucoup vous aimer.

Tiens, c'est drôle, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les mains du petit prince étaient longues et fines.

Et pourquoi je m'intéressais à ça, d'ailleurs ?

Prenant mon silence comme une approbation, Legolas se remis en marche, moi à ses côtés. Il était bien serviable ces temps-ci. Après notre rencontre avec Gandalf, j'avais cherché la flèche que j'avais tiré et qui s'était perdue dans la végétation. C'était lui qui me l'avait rendue, sans pourtant me dire où il l'avait retrouvée.

Une fois sortie de cette horrible forêt - pardon ô nobles arbres, laissez mes chevilles tranquilles - Gandalf poussa un long et aigu sifflement. Et un putain de cheval blanc répondit à son appel. Je n'avais jamais vu un animal aux proportions si parfaites. Assez fin pour devancer n'importe quel cheval de course, assez musclé pour être un destrier, une tête racée et intelligente, des membres puissants... le cheval de rêve. J'entendis vaguement Legolas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un méarras alors que je m'extasiais sur le galop de l'équidé. Aaaaaaw, je veux le même chez moi ! Légende semblait exactement du même avis, d'ailleurs. Sa tête relevée et ses oreilles pointées à l'extrême étaient suffisamment éloquentes.

- Gripoil, seigneur de tous les chevaux... et ce fut mon ami, lors de mains danger, commenta Gandalf, caressant tendrement l'encolure de l'étalon.

Moi aussi je veux bien être son amie, hein. L'instant d'après, nous sautâmes en selle et partîmes à fond de train vers la fameuse citée. J'admirais la force d'Asufeld, qui portait à la fois Legolas et Gimli. Aragorn et Legolas montaient d'ailleurs divinement bien.

Après deux jours de chevauchée, nous atteignîmes les abords d'une citée plantée sur une colline.

- Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden, le roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit à été vaincu, nous renseigna Gandalf. L'emprise de Saroumane est désormais très forte.

Pfeu ! Je serais curieuse de voir ce que valent les dons du Péquenot (avec une majuscule, oui) face aux miens.

- Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus, acheva Gandalf en envoyant son cheval en avant d'un coup de bassin.

Sans blague ? De toute façons, je n'étais _jamais_ la bienvenue, alors une fois de plus ou de moins n'allait pas me perturber beaucoup. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais, un étendard venait de tomber juste à côté de Légende qui fit un écart, effrayée. J'ai toujours la poisse. Enfin, ma consolation du moment était que mes cheveux avaient presque recouvrés leur taille d'origine.

Un silence de mort régnait dans cette cité. Mais cette fois, ce mutisme collectif ne s'adressait pas qu'à moi.

- Eh ben c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, commenta Gimli d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Nous laissâmes nos chevaux à l'écurie et grimpèrent vers les marches menant au château. A l'entrée, un charmant comité d'accueil nous attendait.

- Vous ne pouvez voir le roi Théoden ainsi armés, Gandalf maison-grise, nous informa le chef de la garde. Ordre de Grima Langue-de-serpent.

Il avait craché le dernier nom. Intéressant.

D'un signe de tête de Gandalf, nous commençâmes à remettre nos armes. Je me délestais pour ma part de la ceinture contenant mon sabre, le fourreau à présent vide de mon cimeterre, six dagues de jet, deux poignards et une dague de combat, ainsi que de mon carquois et de mon arc. La mine éberluée des gardes compensait mon agacement à me voir ainsi désarmée.

- Votre bâton, réclama le guerrier au magicien.

- Oh...

Un peu angoissée, je jetais de discret coup d'œils à Gandalf.

- Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appuis, hmm ?

Gandalf a un beau talent de comédien. Nous entrâmes enfin, alors qu'un type gris comme la cendre - Grima, je suppose - marmonnait au roi. Les portes se refermèrent derrière nous et des types se massèrent sur les côtés de la salle. Ambiance.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminuée ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden, commenta Gandalf, appuyé sur le bras de Legolas.

- Pourquoi... vous ferais-je bon accueil... Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ?

Ouh, quelle tronche ! A faire fuir un ours et sa famille. Au bas mot.

- L'heure est tardive, où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître ! Commença Grima en quittant son poste de chuchoteur. Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvaise hôte !

- Vous devriez prendre un peu le soleil ou faire une cure de repos, vous avez mauvaise mine.

Un petit blanc surpris s'installa. J'adooore prendre l'air de la blanche colombe en faisant un commentaire totalement déplacé. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Aragorn et Legolas ravaler difficilement un petit sourire. Je m'aime.

- Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents, persifla Gandalf, ne se laissant pas démonter. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Vlan, prend ça dans les dents. Iedit serpent remarqua enfin le bâton et recula précipitamment, l'air paniqué.

- Son bâton ! Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton !

Aussitôt les types des côtés se jetèrent sur nous. Yahaaaaa !

Laissant Gandalf à son discours, je me jetais joyeusement dans la bagarre, envoyant un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe d'un type (ne jamais sous-estimer l'efficacité diabolique de cette attaque) tout en collant mon poing dans la figure d'un autre. Utilisant l'homme maintenant plié en deux comme tremplin, je sautais par-dessus lui pour atterrir à pieds joints dans la poitrine de la brute à présent devant moi. Un coup de poing et de tête allongèrent le Rohirrims suivant. Dans un large demi-tour je frappais des deux poings fermés le visage de l'homme qui arrivait derrière moi. Merci mon ouïe elfique ! Je vis également Legolas envoyer superbement au tapis son dernier adversaire d'un magnifique coup de poing, et sans même se retourner. Pas mal pour un prince elfe.

A présent tous se regroupaient autour de nous alors que Gandalf écoutait la voix étrange de Théoden. Son sort avait échoué ?

Mais rejetant sa cape grise, Gandalf le Blanc apparut enfin, sous le glapissement effrayé du roi.

- Je vous aspirerais, Saroumane. Comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie...

Une jeune femme blonde apparut alors à ma droite. Elle tenta de se jeter sur le roi mais Aragorn l'arrêta au vol. Intriguée par les paroles de Gandalf, j'abaissais les paupières pour pénétrer l'esprit du roi, curieuse.

L'atroce douleur qui me vrilla la tête m'envoya à genoux. Je me mis à hurler de douleur, la tête entre les mains.

- Dame Altaïr, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!

Complètement indifférente à l'agitation ambiante j'hurlais encore plus, témoin de la lutte entre le sort de Gandalf et celui de Saroumane. Si l'un des deux ne cédait pas, j'allais sombrer dans la folie. La douleur atteignit son summum lorsque Gandalf triompha enfin, expulsant Saroumane. Je m'effondrais comme une masse, le souffle cours et les nerfs à vif. Alors que Gandalf rendait à Théoden son épée ce fut, à ma grande surprise, Legolas qui me releva, me soutenant. Peu après, Grima fut flanqué dehors dans un long vol plané. J'observais depuis les portes, appuyée, à mon grand damne, contre l'elfe. J'espérais que le roi allait embrocher comme une poule ce serpent, mais Aragorn le retint. Dommage. Mais au moins, le roi du Rohan était de retour.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Gandalf pronostiqua que l'incursion que j'avais faite dans l'esprit de Théoden avait complètement annihilé mes barrières psychologiques. En attendant qu'elles se reconstituent, je devais donc être aidée.

Ce fut ainsi que lors de l'enterrement de Théodred je me retrouvais à suivre le cortège funéraire accroché au bras de Legolas. Eowyn (la fameuse jeune femme, avec qui j'avais sympathisée) avait insistée pour me prêter l'une de ses robes pour la cérémonie. Elle était bien entendue entièrement noire, mais très belle, je devais le reconnaître. Pour tromper son chagrin et sa solitude, je suppose, elle m'avait également coiffée, de la sorte que je me retrouvais avec des mèches tressées à la façon d'une couronne et des fils dorés dans les cheveux. C'était jolis, mais un peu de beauté ne suffit pas à balayer la tristesse ambiante...

Nous suivîmes lentement la dépouille de Théodred. Autour de nous, ce n'était que pleurs et lamentations. Touchée bien malgré moi par la détresse de ces gens, je pleurais aussi, terriblement mal pour eux. Quand l'ont commença à installer le prince dans sa dernière demeure, Eowyn se mit à chanter d'une voix déchirante de tristesse un vieux chant funéraire Rohirrim. J'admirais son courage et sa force. Quand elle eut fini, je m'approcha un peu.

- Dame Eowyn... heu... pourrais-je moi-même chanter un poème de mon peuple ? Il est chanté pour apaiser l'âme des morts.

Elle m'observa, à la fois surprise et touchée, avant d'acquiescer. Me raclant la gorge, je rassemblais mes souvenirs pour commencer _L'Illumination du chant _:

_- Viens avec moi_

_Au pays merveilleux où il y a de la musique._

_La chevelure y est comme la couronne de la primevère;_

_Le corps lisse y est de la couleur de la neige._

_Là, il n'y a plus rien à moi ni à toi,_

_Les dents sont blanches et les sourcils noirs;_

_La foule nombreuse est le plaisir des yeux._

_Chaque joue a la couleur de la digitale,_

_Le cou de chacun a le pourpre de la giroflée;_

_C'est d'un pays merveilleux que je parle._

_La jeunesse ne s'en va pas avant la vieillesse._

_Des fleuves tièdes coulent à travers le pays,_

_Avec l'hydromel et les vins les plus choisis._

_L'être y est beau et sans défaut;_

_On y conçoit sans péché et sans fautes._

_Nous voyons chacun et partout,_

_Et personne ne nous voit (1)._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

(1) : Texte mythologique Irlandais, rapporté par F. Le Roux et G.-J. Guyonvarc'h.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Le soir même deux enfants sur un cheval arrivèrent de l'Ouestfold. Les mauvaises nouvelles semblaient ne devoir jamais s'arrêter.

- Ils ont été surpris, nous expliqua Eowyn alors que nous étions regroupés dans la salle du trône. Ils étaient désarmés ! Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouesfold brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses...

- Où est maman ? Demanda alors la gamine.

Je la regardais, le cœur lourd. Combien de fois avais-je entendue ce cri sur les champs de bataille ?

Gandalf pris la parole, désignant les enfants de la main :

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre. Toujours plus puissant car il est mut à présent par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front.

Je m'en étouffais avec ma bouchée de pain. Gandalf est devenu marteau ou alors ?!

- Eloignez-le de vos femmes, et de vos enfants.

Ah, mieux. Gentil Gandalf.

- Vous devez combattre ! Insista le magicien.

- Deux milles hommes chevauchent vers le Nord à l'heure où nous parlons, dit alors Aragorn, entrant dans la conversation. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir, et se battront pour leur roi.

Le concerné se releva du trône. Ca sentais le roussis.

- Ils doivent être à trois cents lieux d'ici à présent, grogna-t-il. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant Gandalf se lever à son tour, mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non, commenta Aragorn, mâchant le bout de sa pipe.

Théoden se retourna vers nous, sourcils froncés.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.

Le rôdeur resta silencieux. Gimli les observait également sans mot dire, se contentant de boire. Gandalf reprit :

- Alors, quelle est la décision du roi ?

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

La décision fut l'évacuation de la citée pour le Gouffre de Helm.

- Le Gouffre de Helm ! Maugréait Gimli alors que nous allions aux écuries (Legolas était devenu officiellement ma canne mouvante). Ils se réfugient dans les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient combattre ici !

- Il fait ce qu'il croit le mieux pour son peuple, fit Aragorn. Le Gouffre de Helm les as sauvés par le passé.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il les sauvera encore une fois, intervins-je à mon tour, accordant comme je pouvais mon pas sur celui du petit prince.

- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, surenchérit Gandalf. Théoden fonce dans un piège.

Nous atteignîmes la stalle de Gripoil. Je vénérais définitivement ce cheval.

- Il pense les mettre en sécurité, alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre. Théoden à une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan.

Gandalf ne s'adressait plus qu'à Aragorn, à présent.

- Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir. Efrazel, votre magie sera plus que jamais utile dans ce conflit.

Ouais, ben il est bien gentil, mais ma magie à ses limites et je ne comptai pas utiliser l'une des techniques du signe du Ciel pour les aider.

- Elles tiendront, acheva Aragorn.

Gandalf hocha la tête, l'air satisfait, avant d'aller caresser l'étalon.

- Le pèlerin gris. C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis trois cents vies d'hommes je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui, le temps me manque.

Nous nous écartâmes avant qu'il ne saute en selle.

- Avec un peu de chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue, aux premières lueurs du cinquième jours ! A l'aube, regardez à l'Est.

Il avait l'air maintenant bien plus déterminé et charismatique. Aragorn s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser l'allée libre, lui disant de partir. Gandalf ne se fit pas prier et jaillit à toute bombe de la stalle, nous obligeant à nous coller aux box pour le laisser filer.

Nous partîmes avec Théoden. Mon état s'améliorait d'heures en heures et je n'avais plus besoin de l'aide de Legolas.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Après qu'Aragorn eut enduré le Supplice du Ragoût (ainsi que nous avions d'un commun accord avec Gimli décidé de nommer les insistances d'Eowyn pour nous faire ingurgiter aux pauses le contenu douteux de sa marmite), ce fut moi qu'elle vint voir, alors que j'étais occupé à utiliser la magie pour préparer moi-même de grandes quantités de ragoût. C'était des sorts si mineurs que je n'avais pas besoin d'invoquer les signes adéquats.

- Mon oncle m'a dit que vous étiez une elfe noire... vous n'êtes pas très différente des autres elfes. Mais vous utilisez la magie...

- Tous les elfes noirs la pratique, nous sommes prédisposés pour ça, expliquais-je sans lâcher des yeux mon découpage de viande. Mais la magie que vous voyez là est très basique. En temps normal, je dois invoquer tel ou tel pouvoir, plus le nom d'une technique que j'aurais apprise auparavant. C'est très pointu.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous partis de chez vous ?

Je finis de m'occuper de la viande avant de me tourner vers elle.

- Même si nous avons des penchants à la torture et au sadisme, nous ne sommes pas intégralement des tueurs en puissance. Notre nouveau roi est un tyran, qui règne en despote absolus. Nombre de mes congénères ont fuis. Moi comme les autres.

Considérant que j'avais assez parlé de moi, je me replongeais dans ma soupe tandis qu'Eowyn se posait à côté de moi. Une gamine et sa mère s'approchèrent, gamelle en main.

- Dame, pouvons-nous nous servir ? Interrogea la jeune femme, lorgnant d'un air affamé mon chaudron.

- Evidement, je n'ai pas la panse assez grande pour avaler tout ça. Servez-vous autant que vous voulez.

A peine eus-je servis le marmot (le féminin, c'est marmotte ?... Hem.) qu'elle avalait à grande goulée le ragoût. Wow. J'ignorais qu'une môme de cet acabit pouvait manger aussi vite. Un autre enfant appela la femme, laquelle se retourna :

- Pouvez-vous garder Freda un instant ?

Et elle fila. Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas garde-chiourme ! Et comment est-ce que ça fonctionne, ces bêtes-là ?

Ladite Freda, comprenant fort bien que j'étais désormais sa nounou, contourna la marmite pour se percher sur mes genoux. Okay. Et comment je la vire, moi, maintenant ? Et inutile de compter sur Eowyn, elle souriait largement, visiblement très amusée. La fillette se retourna, m'observant intensément de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Bien, question facile.

- Efrazel.

Blanc. Je devais lui retourner la question, peut-être ? Je m'exécutais.

- Freda ! Fille de Megra ! Répondit-elle joyeusement en souriant, toute fière.

Quoiqu'on en dise, je suis _certaine_ que j'avais plus de dents que ça à quatre ans.

- T'es presque aussi jolie que la dame Eowyn ! Poursuivit-elle, m'adressant à nouveau son sourire édenté.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Eowyn. Hmmm. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours les blondes aux yeux bleus que l'on trouve ravissante ?

D'un coup Freda attrapa mes cheveux, tirant joyeusement dessus. Aïïïïïeuuuuuh !

- Lâche mes cheveux !

- Mais je veux les coiffer !

- Je ne suis pas ta poupée !

- Maman elle me laisse la coiffer !

Je n'allais jamais avoir le dernier mot. Je changeais d'angle d'attaque :

- Et si je te coiffais moi ?

Elle lâcha aussitôt mes cheveux en opinant du bonnet. Ouf. Ma tête soulagée fut visiblement de trop pour Eowyn qui éclata de rire.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des enfants !

- Pas vraiment, non. Tiens-toi tranquille asticot !

Freda se tortilla sur place pour s'asseoir par terre, attendant. Soupirant, je laissais mon ragoût aux bons soins d'Eowyn et m'installais en tailleur derrière la fillette, fouillant dans ma sacoche (oui, je l'ai toujours) pour repêcher ma brosse à cheveux. Je n'avais pas de peigne. Tant pis.

Sous le regard intéressé d'Eowyn, je démêlais la crinière blonde de Freda d'une main, et séparais les mèches de l'autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes j'en étais à la moitié de mon oeuvre, tressant à la mode elfienne les cheveux de la gamine. Sa mère revint au moment même où je finissais la dernière.

- Oh, c'est vraiment beau !

C'est un cauchemar ! Elle en a un autre dans les bras ! Lui adressant un grand sourire je soulevais Freda pour la reposer aux pieds de sa mère.

- C'était un plaisir ma dame.

- Viens, Freda, on va voir papa.

- Au revoir Efrazel ! Je reviendrai tout à l'heure ! Me cria-t-elle en s'éloignant avec sa mère.

Aaaargh ! Mais j'en veux plus de cette sangsue !

Un éclat de rire sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête, surprise. C'était Legolas, qui m'observait avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous semblez plus douée avec les orques qu'avec les enfants, dame Altaïr.

Fronçant le nez et me drapant dans ma dignité, je me détournais, retournant avec Eowyn. Le petit prince n'insista pas et battit en retraite.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Nous avions repris la route depuis quelques heures quand les éclaireurs repartirent en avant. J'étais derrière Eowyn, Gimli à mes côtés, Legolas étant partit en avant. Bon débarras. J'allais reprendre le fil de ma conversation avec Gimli quand un hurlement de terreur nous parvint. Les chevaux commencèrent brusquement à s'agiter alors qu'Aragorn revenait en courant. Il cria que nous étions attaqués par des wargs. La panique s'abattit sur le groupe.

- Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! Hurla Théoden au milieu de la bérézina générale.

- C'est moi ! Je suis un cavalier, allez, à la charge ! S'écria Gimli, rudement hissé sur Asufeld.

Je sautais moi-même en selle, Légende étant délestée de ses bagages depuis déjà un moment grâce à Melga qui les avait pris sur sa charrette. En un temps record tous les cavaliers s'élancèrent à la suite de Théoden. Je restais près de Gimli, prête à le remettre en selle s'il glissait.

Nous atteignîmes Legolas l'instant suivant. A ma grande surprise, il sauta en selle dans une acrobatie que je ne me risquerai pas moi-même à faire en milieu de combat. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ça pour le moment. Les wargs nous fonçaient dessus. Dans un bel ensemble, tous dégainèrent, tandis que je pestais contre la perte de l'une de mes épées. C'est dans ces cas-là qu'avoir deux sabres aurait fait la différence. Me résignant, je sortis arc et flèche.

Les deux charges se percutèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Galopant entre les loups de l'Isengard, je tirais tant que je le pouvais, confiante en les capacités d'esquive de mon cheval. Je visais surtout les wargs, plus dangereux car attaquant les chevaux et désarçonnant les cavaliers. Je dus cependant sauter à terre pour éviter de me faire embrocher par une lance. Rangeant rapidement mes armes, je dégainais mon sabre. Ma main gauche restait désespérément vide. Tant pis, j'allais devoir utiliser la magie. J'incantais brièvement, la main gauche tendue :

- Par le signe du Métal, les Griffes d'acier, _Rìp va yaisa _!

Cinq griffes en acier de quinze centimètres de long remplacèrent le bout de mes doigts tandis qu'une couche de métal recouvrait mon avant-bras. Une arme que j'utilisais rarement car demandant beaucoup d'énergie pour la conserver à mon bras.

Retournant dans la bataille, je tailladais au passage le flanc d'un warg passant à ma gauche. Il s'effondra au bout de quelques mètres. Tout le long de mes griffes étaient couverts de sang. Cette arme était redoutable entre-autre car elle s'enfonçant intégralement dans la chair de la victime. Prise par la bouffée d'adrénaline du combat, je tailladais et tranchais tout orque tombé à terre ou warg avec ou sans cavalier.

La bataille s'acheva rapidement. J'achevais l'un des fauves quand j'entendis Legolas et Gimli appeler Aragorn. Tiens, c'est vrai, où était-il ?

Abandonnant les cadavres, je me mis également en quête du rôdeur avec Gimli. Le rire grinçant d'un orque agonisant près de la falaise attira notre attention. Gimli s'approcha, appuyant sa hache contre le cou de la créature.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, et j'abrégerai tes souffrances.

Crachant du sang, l'orque arrêta un instant de ricaner pour répondre.

- Il est mort... Il a dégringolé... de la falaise...

Un courant glacial hérissa ma peau. Dans un accès de rage, Legolas saisit l'orque, les traits déformés par la fureur.

- Menteur !!

Le rire grasseyant de l'orque fut la seule réponse. L'elfe rejeta le cadavre alors que j'allais voir le ravin. La profondeur et la rivière coulant au fond me firent hoqueter. Aragorn ne pouvait avoir survécut à la chute. Théoden, Legolas et Gimli me rejoignirent. Le roi donnait ses ordres alors que nous regardions tous trois le fond de ce ravin où avait chuté Aragorn. Une grande lassitude me saisit alors que le sort de ma main disparaissait.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Tadsam !_

_Chapitre finis !_

_Et le neuf est prêêêt :)_

_Bisous,_

_Pegases._


	9. Le Gouffre de Helm

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Je pensai poster le chapitre mardi, mais le lycée a bouffé mes journées Oo Donc par faute de temps je ne mettrai pas les rars, désolé :/ Et pardon du retard xD_

_Repartons dans le chapitre, donc XD Bonne lecture !_

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 9 : Le Gouffre de Helm_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

J'étais très occupée à me fracasser le poing contre le mur d'enceinte, histoire de passer mes nerfs, quand une agitation soudaine secoua le pauvre troupeau du Rohan. Mais je m'en moquais éperdument. J'avais sauvé Boromir, mais je n'avais même pas été capable de secourir Aragorn, qui était dix fois plus précieux que le Gondorien à mes yeux ! Ma haine et ma rage ne décroissait pas et je frappais une nouvelle fois le mur, presque à m'en casser la main. Des "Il est vivant !" me parvenaient de toute part. Mais nom de Dieu, qui était vivant ? Ils avaient vu Théoden tout à l'heure, non ?

Excédée, je quittais mon coin pour retourner du côté de Fort le Cor, où résidait Théoden. Chemin faisant, un homme me rentra dedans et au comble de l'exaspération, je me reculais un peu pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

- Regardez où vous allez quand vous marchez !

- Efrazel ?!

... fantôme ?

Ou alors... ?

Tremblante et stupéfaite, j'avançais la main pour tâter le visage du rôdeur. La barbe crissa sous mes doigts. Ce n'étais pas une hallucination !

- Vous êtes vivant !!

Je me jetais à son cou, au comble du bonheur. J'étais à la fois choquée et ravie, heureuse et surprise. Mais il était là, c'était le principal. Je le relâchais, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes vraiment comme le lierre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Increvable, même quand on l'arrache.

L'éclat de rire d'Aragorn fit grimper en flèche mon moral. Après m'avoir asséner une claque sur l'épaule, il s'éloigna, moi pendue à ses basques. Il manqua également de percuter Legolas alors qu'il resserrait son ceinturon. Le petit prince lui dit quelque chose en elfique avant de l'observer, l'air pensif.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

C'était de l'humour, là ? Il savait faire ?

Aragorn devait lui aussi être peu habitué car après un temps il sourit largement, visiblement amusé. Legolas lui rendit ensuite le bijou d'Arwen. J'espère qu'Elrond me sera d'ailleurs un tantinet reconnaissant de ne pas avoir piqué le fiancé de sa fifille.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Une grande armée, vous dites ?

- Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé, confirma Aragorn.

- Combien sont-ils ?

Y a comme un blanc, là. Annonce la couleur au lieu de maintenir le suspens.

- Au moins dix milles.

... et bien on était pas mal barré.

Nous étions réunis dans la dernière salle du fort, à écouter ce qu'avait vu Aragorn. La bataille s'annonçait particulièrement mal jouée. Hébété, Théoden répéta le chiffre.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but : détruire le monde des hommes.

On aurait jamais deviné, dis donc. Oui, quand je suis angoissée, je deviens désagréable. Et si vous êtes pas content, c'est pareil.

- Ils seront là avant la tombée de la nuit, acheva le rôdeur.

- Et bien qu'ils viennent ! Maugréa le roi en sortant de la salle.

Nous nous observâmes un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il descendit parmis le peuple, et pris à partis son chef des gardes :

- J'exige que chaque homme ou jeune garçon capable de tenir une arme se tienne prêt à se battre au crépuscule !

Roulant les yeux, je continuais à suivre, ravalant mes remarques. Passant les portes que les soldats consolidaient, le roi s'avança sur le pont de pierre menant à la forteresse, jaugeant les défenses.

- On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a jamais pût franchir le mur du Gouffre, et pénétrer dans Fort le Cor !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'orque ! Le coupa Gimli, le faisant se retourner. Il s'agit d'Ourouk-Haï. Leur armure est épaisse et large est leur bouclier.

Je souris discrètement. Il avait dit ce que je pensais depuis dix minutes. Le roi le toisa, le réprima sèchement puis repassa les portes. Soupirant, je me détournais pour descendre le pont.

- Où allez-vous, Efrazel ?

Je me retournais. Mes compagnons et le roi étaient à nouveau devant les portes. Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres.

- Préparer une surprise pour les Ourouk.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Escaladant quatre à quatre les marches, une fois ma tâche achevé, je rejoignis le groupe. Théoden, sur le mur d'enceinte de Fort le Cor, parlait à Aragorn. J'arrivais à la hauteur de Gimli quand le roi se détourna, reprenant sa marche. Aragorn l'apostropha à nouveau :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon seigneur !

Et où la trouver, cette aide ? Oui, mon angoisse revient. Théoden se retourna, sourcils froncés. Aragorn insista alors que le roi s'approchait. Il l'observa un temps, yeux plissés.

- Et qui viendra ? Les elfes ?

Coup de menton vers le petit prince.

- Les nains ?

Coup de menton vers Gimli.

- Les elfes noirs ?

Je saisis la perche au vol.

- Excusez-moi de la ramener, mais eux, je pourrais aller les chercher. Les montagnes grouillent de renégat.

Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers moi. Eh, ils croyaient quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai des ressources !

- Nous n'avons pas d'alliance avec votre peuple, ma dame, remarqua le roi.

- Le principe même du renégat, c'est qu'il est en général copain avec ceux qui ont fuis avec lui, et qu'il offre son épée au plus offrant. Rien que dans les montagnes derrière vous, on devrait trouver une bonne cinquantaine de guerriers.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux des guerriers autour de moi. Cinquante, c'était peu, mais non négligeable. Surtout des elfes noirs.

- Pourriez-vous les regrouper avant l'attaque ? Me questionna Aragorn, requinqué également.

Mon regard s'attarda sur la tour du cor avant de repasser sur Aragorn.

- Ils peuvent être tous là dans dix minutes.

Souriant innocemment devant leurs têtes surprises, je contournais le roi et me mis à courir jusqu'au fort. En un temps record je me retrouvais à escalader la façade, progressant à une grande vitesse vers le sommet de la tour, là où émergeait le cor.

Les elfes noirs Uruloki ont un moyen simple pour communiquer de loin entre eux, appeler à l'aide ou impressionner l'ennemi. Le nom de notre peuple signifie "dragon de feu", car à la fondation de notre pays, nous étions alliés avec les dragons. Aujourd'hui disparu, ils ont été remplacés par des wygerns. Mais nous savons imiter à la perfection le cri du dragon rouge. Et ça porte très, très loin, un cri de dragon rouge.

Me dressant au sommet de la tour, je me tournais vers les montagnes, et prit une longue inspiration.

Le hurlement que je poussais dépassa mes espérances. Même si j'avais la désagréable l'impression que ma glotte allait se décoller. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus usé de ce cri de ralliement.

Au terme de ma respiration, un silence terrifié fut d'abord la seule chose que j'entendis. En contrebas, je voyais les silhouettes rétrécis de la compagnie qui attendait. Une minute passa.

Puis un, deux, trois, dix, vingt, trente cris me répondirent. Quarante, cinquante, même soixante hurlements, plus ou moins rauque, plus ou moins terrifiant, poussés à l'unisson, répondirent à mon appel. Un grand sourire satisfait retroussa mes lèvres. Je me dépêchais de descendre pour atteindre la place devant les portes du fort, où commençait déjà à briller des vortex de démon. Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, déjà une trentaine de guerriers m'attendaient, et il en arrivait encore. En cinq minutes, ils étaient tous là. Je me jetais dans leurs bras.

Si je savais qu'ils répondraient à mon appel, c'était parce que c'était mon ancienne division qui était dans ces montagnes. Et que l'on abandonne jamais un compagnon d'arme.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Nous placerons les troupes d'Efrazel le long du mur, ils viendront en appuis aux archers.

Aragorn était en train de préparer les défenses. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et je le suivais avec Gimli et Legolas. Mes troupes, comme les appelait Aragorn, avaient accepté tout de suite le combat, trop content de sortir de la solitude des montagnes et de me savoir en vie. Sur les cent guerriers de la douzième division, cinquante-sept était là.

- Mon seigneur ! Aragorn !

Eowyn était là. Hum. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas vouloir aller dans les cavernes. Une discussion rapide s'engagea entre elle et Aragorn, qui se solda par un drôle de silence et la fuite d'Eowyn. Haussant les épaules, nous reprîmes la marche, descendant dans les salles d'armes. Tandis que je cherchais sans trop d'espoir une épée pouvant éventuellement remplacer mon cimeterre brisé, Aragorn, l'air désapprobateur, observait les nouvelles troupes.

- Fermier, forgeron, garçon d'écurie... aucun n'est un soldat, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

- La plupart ont déjà vu passé trop d'hiver... ajouta Gimli, appuyé contre sa hache.

- Ou trop peu, renchérit le petit prince. Regardez-les... Ils sont terrifiés. Ca se lit dans leurs yeux.

Silencieuse, je les observais, assise sur une table. Je me sentais bizarre depuis quelques heures. Nerveuse, angoissée, certes, mais aussi étrangement anxieuse, comme si j'avais peur de perdre quelque chose de très rare et très précieux.

Se détournant, l'elfe se retourna finalement pour apostropher Aragorn, dans un elfique que je comprenais à peu près.

- _Il y a de quoi. A trois cents contre dix milles ?_

L'air embêté, Aragorn regarda autour de lui avant de répondre :

- _Il se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras..._

_- Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous !_

- Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux !

Le mouvement de colère d'Aragorn et son ton rageur avait gelé les conversations autour de nous. J'haussais à nouveau les épaules.

- On fait avec ce que l'on a. Et quand on a pas grand-chose... et bien on se débrouille.

Le rôdeur me toisa un instant avant de se détourner et de s'esquiver. Legolas voulut le suivre, mais Gimli le retint, l'air résigné. Sautant à terre, je m'éloignais à mon tour.

La nuit allait tomber. Je me mis en quête de mes anciens compagnons et finis par en trouver un petit groupe, devant l'une des armureries. L'un d'entre eux me fit signe de venir et je reconnue Morquendi, l'un des amis qui m'avait été le plus cher. Souriant, je m'installais avec eux pour bavarder.

Je ne les quitta que pour aller moi-même m'armer, descendant dans l'armurie du roi. J'y retrouvais Aragorn et Legolas, visiblement mutuellement pardonné. Avec un demi-sourire, j'endossais cotte de maille, protections de cuir, jambières... Je bouclais mes ceinturons quand Gimli se traîna jusqu'à nous.

- Ah, si j'avais le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte !

Ladite cotte tomba jusqu'à terre. Dans un parfait ensemble, nos sourcils s'arquèrent et un sourire entendu passa sur nos lèvres alors que nous nous entreregardions. Pour une fois, aucune animosité n'était présente.

- Elle est un petit peu serré à la poitrine.

Mon sourire s'accentua, lorsqu'un son de cor inconnu retentit. Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers la sortie, surpris.

- Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque !

Que ?!

Bondissant vers les escaliers, nous escaladâmes à toute vitesse les marches, jaillissant à l'air libre lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Des elfes. Beaucoup d'elfes. Plein d'elfes.

Le cauchemar recommençaiiiiiiit !

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

La nuit était tombée et cette fois nous voyions enfin le feu de l'armée de Saroumane. Mes camarades s'étaient étonnement bien entendu avec l'armée d'Elrond, si bien que nous étions tous alignés le long du mur, les elfes sylvains devant et nous en deuxième ligne. J'étais pour ma part avec l'ex-compagnie de l'Anneau. Bon, en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de Legolas et Gimli. J'avais peur pour eux. J'avais crut voir mourir Gandalf, Boromir et Aragorn. Et j'avais compris avec une certaine surprise que je détestais beaucoup moins le petit prince. Comme Gimli en fait. J'avais trouvé de nouveaux compagnons, et j'y tenais.

- Peuh ! Vous auriez put choisir un meilleur endroit ! Bougonna Gimli, incapable de voir par-dessus le moellon de la muraille.

Aragorn nous rejoignit, regardant au loin la masse mouvante des feux.

- Mon ami, l'interpella le nain, quelque soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit.

Personnellement, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Et je souriais carnassièrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Efrazel ?

Qué ? Le petit prince m'appelle par mon prénom, maintenant ? Bah, après tout, au point où l'on en était...

- Regardez donc... dans quelques secondes.

Je décomptais mentalement les pas qu'il restait. Cinq, quatre, trois... deux... un...

Le premier piège explosa, soufflant les premières lignes ennemies. Les autres pièges s'enclenchèrent, explosant derrière les lignes, créant des trous béants dans la masse serrée des Ourouk-Haïs. Des explosions de feu, mais aussi de glace, qui estropiait les créatures, des tourbillons comme ceux que j'avais utilisés, des blocs entiers de rocher qui apparaissait au-dessus des rangées...

Cela n'allait pas nous faire gagner, mais des ennemis étaient morts. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas me sourirent. J'avais ramené, avec mes pièges, un petit souffle de courage dans les troupes. L'orage éclata. Les premières gouttes tombèrent. Les lignes ennemies se rapprochaient.

Gimli sautillait désespérément, interrogeant en nous regardant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- Dois-je tout vous décrire... ou vous trouvez un marchepied ? Lui demanda Legolas, l'air de rien.

Nous le regardâmes tous deux, sourcils haussés. Puis Gimli rit, et moi avec, heureux de ce trait d'humour inattendu.

Mais la courte période pendant laquelle les Ourouks s'étaient tût s'achevait, et ils commencèrent à frapper le sol de leurs lances en hurlant. J'avais déjà prévu avec mes compagnons la réponse.

D'un signe de la main, nous nous avançâmes, moi et les miens, le même sourire aux lèvres. Et cinquante-huit hurlements de dragons jaillirent, se répercutant dans les montagnes, dans le ravin. Un cri rauque, guttural, qui souffla brusquement la campagne d'intimidation des Ourouk. Je savais qu'ils devaient être surpris, mais pas effrayés. Ils avaient simplement trouvés à qui parler.

Ma division reprit sa place pour laisser les elfes sylvains en première ligne. Les cris des Ourouk reprirent, sans que personne ne bougea. Une flèche, tirée par accident, sans doute, se planta alors dans le cou de l'un des monstres, qui s'effondra comme une masse. Plus un cri ne fut poussé. Un grondement de colère parcouru les lignes ennemies. Puis ce fut l'assaut.

- _Parez à tirer !_ hurla Aragorn, l'épée levée.

J'armais mon arc dans le même mouvement que mes voisins. Legolas murmura que les armures avait une faille au cou et sous les bras. Ordinairement, dans les combats, j'étais dans un état second, comme anesthésiée. Mais cette fois mon esprit était parfaitement clair et en alerte.

- _Décochez les flèches !_

Des centaines de flèches elfiennes partirent, bientôt rejointes par celles des hommes. La deuxième vague partit à son tour et dès lors, tous tirèrent sans discontinuer.

- Allez, amenez-les-moi ! Réclama Gimli, sa hache frémissant.

Des carreaux d'arbalète partirent d'en bas, fauchant les lignes de devant. Imperturbables, nous poursuivions nos tirs. Cela dura quelques minutes.

_- Echelles !_

Aaaah, enfin !

Je rangeais mon arc tandis que les elfes sylvains laissaient à nouveau la place aux miens. Une joyeuse partie de tir au pigeon version elfe noire. Niek niek niek.

- Par le signe du Feu, l'Aile du cygne, _Alcamarë !_

Dans un bel ensemble, nous tirâmes à coup de langue de feu les échelles, sous les cris de désapprobations de Gimli. Nous ne pûmes les retenir longtemps, cependant, et les premiers bersekers accostèrent. Gimli faucha superbement le sien, ouvrant les hostilités. Mes griffes étaient déjà prête. Dès lors, les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un massacre d'Ourouk tandis que je prenais soin de compter mes victimes.

J'en étais à quinze quand Gimli nous cria :

- Legolas, Efrazel, et de deux !

- Quinze !

- Et moi j'en suis à dix-sept ! Renchérit Legolas avec un grand sourire, arc en main.

- Ah ! Je ne laisserais pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser !

Le berseker suivant se prit la hache en plein dans l'entrejambe. Paix à son âme. L'angoisse me quittait petit à petit et je retrouvais mon efficacité.

- Dix-neuf ! Nous cria Legolas.

- Vingt-trois !

Mais rapidement, Gimli remonta son score, nous rattrapant à toute allure.

- Dix-sept ! Dix-huit ! Dix-neuf ! Vingt ! Vingt-et-un ! Vingt-deux ! Et vingt-trois !

- Trente-trois ! Hurlais-je, embrochant un berserk dans le mouvement, et à présent éloignée de mes compagnons.

- La chaussée ! Attention !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les elfes tourner leurs arcs vers la colonne mouvante des Ourouk. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Ragaillardis, je tranchais la tête de mon trente-quatrième ennemi quand je vis un Ourouk incendiaire en contre-bas. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon !

- Legolas ! Efrazel ! Abattez-le ! Nous hurla Aragorn, l'ayant aussi vu.

Reprenant mon arc aussitôt, je tirais avec Legolas. Il l'atteignit à l'épaule, moi au ventre. Mais le berserk continuait d'avancer. Merde !

- Tuez-le ! Vite !! Nous pressa Aragorn à ma gauche.

Deux autres flèches. Il marchait encore. J'encochais à toute vitesse une troisième flèche quand il se jeta dans le caniveau. Un voile noir tomba sur mes yeux.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Je repris conscience face contre terre. Encore sonnée par l'explosion, je me relevais difficilement alors qu'une volée de flèche passait au-dessus de ma tête. Reprenant lentement mes esprits, j'entendis Aragorn donner la charge alors que les Ourouk fonçait sur nous. Nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée. Prenant sur moi, je retournais dans la bataille, venant en aide à mes amis encore en vie.

Peu après Théoden nous ordonna de nous replier. Je transmis l'ordre à mes compagnons restés sur la muraille, ainsi qu'à Haldir, qui combattait encore là-haut. Je vis avec horreur qu'il allait se faire transpercer quand Morquendi tua l'Ourouk, sautant au bas des escaliers avec le capitaine et nombre des miens. Ouf. Nous courûmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions au bastion, tuant les Ourouk qui tentaient de freiner notre course. Nous entrâmes avec Aragorn in extremis, filant ensuite à la porte principale pour aider à repousser les ennemis. Alors que Gimli partait je-ne-savais-où avec Aragorn (et je trouve d'ailleurs de très mauvais goût de partir maintenant), je repris mon arc, abattant autant d'ennemis que ma rapidité le permettait. Une minute après Aragorn et Gimli jaillissaient sur le pont, nous laissant le temps de consolider la porte. Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur eux. Certains elfes noirs firent carrément léviter les poutres pour aller plus vite, aidant grandement les soldats qui faisaient de leur mieux pour faire tenir cette maudite porte. Je n'avais presque plus de magie, quant à moi, ayant distillé au maximum mes réserves dans les pièges. L'ordre de battre en retraite vint à nouveau et je filais avec les autres à l'intérieur du bastion. La nuit ne fut qu'une longue suite de combats, et anesthésiée, je perdais la notion du temps, me contentant de combattre pour survivre, non loin parfois de m'écrouler de découragement et de fatigue, couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas toujours le mien.

Jusqu'à l'aube nous continuâmes de nous battre, jusqu'à finalement nous replier dans le fort même. Nous consolidions la porte avec l'énergie du désespoir quand Théoden, dans le fond de la salle, nous dis que la forteresse était prise et que tout était perdu.

- Vous n'avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas temps que vos hommes la défendrait ! Cria avec colère Aragorn, reprenant un banc pour fortifier la porte.

Rageuse, je me tournais aussi, encore plus furieuse que le rôdeur.

- Cinquante-sept elfes noirs ont répondu à mon appel, ils n'en reste plus que quatorze ! Comme vos hommes, ils sont morts en la défendant, cette bon Dieu de forteresse !

Renversant une table avec mes compagnons, nous la tirâmes avec Haldir jusqu'aux portes pendant qu'Aragorn négociait la fuite des femmes et des enfants.

- Autant de mort...

Encore Théoden. Ce que c'est pénible un roi abbatu !

- Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?

Lassée, je retournais encore une table quand Aragorn repris la parole.

- Venez avec moi...

Et pour allez où, hein ?

- Venez à leur rencontre...

- Pour la mort et la gloire.

- Pour le Rohan... pour votre peuple.

Retenant une furieuse envie d'ajouter "ou ce qu'il en reste", je soulevais à bout de bras une poutre renversée par le choc du bélier.

- Le soleil se lève... remarqua Gimli.

Je me retournais. Les premières lueurs entraient par la fenêtre. Minute.

_"Attendez ma venue, aux premières lueurs du cinquième jours. A l'aube, regardez à l'ouest"._

Théoden avait aussi vu la lumière. Nous avions passé la nuit. Il le comprenait et se retapait à vu d'œil. Moi aussi. D'un coup j'oubliais le sang, la mort, la fuite. D'un coup je me sentais mieux. A nouveau combattive et hargneuse.

- Oui... Le cor de Helm, mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre... une dernière fois !

Enfin !

Filant prendre nos chevaux, les derniers elfes et guerriers sautèrent en selle, se regroupant derrière Théoden. Mes griffes jaillirent.

- Cruauté réveille-toi, gronda le roi, un peu devant moi. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine, et que l'aube soit rouge !

Nous tirâmes nos épées. Le cor retentit. La porte explosa.

- Pour Eorlingas ! Hurla Théoden, repris par les guerriers.

L'instant suivant nous galopions tous vers les portes en hurlant, massacrant en de larges moulinets les orques se tenant sur notre passage. Passant à fond de train à travers tout le Gouffre, enfin à l'air libre et sous le soleil, nous atteignîmes le pont à grand coup d'épée (et de griffe), tranchant rageusement toute créature passant à notre portée. Un hennissement aigu attira mon attention. Je relevais la tête vers l'ouest. Gandalf ! Et Eomer !

Avec un grand cri les Rohirrims dévalèrent la pente, Gandalf en tête, pendant que les Ourouk nous délaissaient pour filer dans la direction opposée. Dans un grand fracas, deux milles chevaux et cavaliers forcèrent les lignes, détruisant l'ennemi. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement ils battirent en retraite, fonçant vers une forêt... qui n'était pas là avant. Eomer passa devant nos lignes, nous prévenant de ne pas allez plus loin. Et sous nos yeux effarés, la forêt s'anima, comme dévorant les survivants. C'était un miracle. La bataille était finie. Et c'était nous qui l'avions gagnée.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous finissions d'achever les survivants, Legolas et moi rejoignirent Gimli qui fumait sur un cadavre. L'air pompeux, Legolas s'avança, tripotant négligemment son arc.

- Au total : quarante-deux.

- Aaah... c'est pas mal pour un prince consort elfe aux oreilles pointues, sourit Gimli avec un sourire supérieur alors que Legolas relevait leeeentement les yeux de son arc. Je suis pour ma part assis sur mon quarante-troisième.

Décochant une flèche dans le cadavre, Legolas sourit, sans faire attention à nos regards signifiant clairement que nous le soupçonnions d'être devenu définitivement siphonné.

- Quarante-trois.

- Il était déjà mort.

- Il bougeait encore !

- Evidemment, parce que ma hache est enfoncée dans son système nerveux ! Bougonna Gimli, faisant bouger sa hache (et deux jambes et un bras du cadavre. Erk).

- Quel dommage, mes bons sires... susurrais-je.

Ils se tournèrent dans un parfait ensemble vers moi. Je savourais déjà leurs têtes.

- Car mon compte s'élève à cinquante-neuf.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Finiiiis ! Et fin aussi des évènements des Deux Tours :) Le chapitre dix est déjà fait, alors… review ? ¤mode chat potté on¤_

_Basouilles !_

_Pegases._


	10. Le retour à Edoras

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Voilà la suite, là non plus je n'ai pas le temps de mettre les rars TT C'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à poster Oo M'enfin, bref !_

_Et je vais bourrer Efrazel. __Niarf niarf niarf. __La chanson des elfes est celle de "Massacrons-nous dans la taverne", de Nalheubeuk. J'avais trop envie de la mettre, ça correspond tellement bien à Efra XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 10 : Le retour à Edoras_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Après la bataille, il fut décidé que nous irions en Isengard pour voir Saroumane. Seul Théoden, Eomer, Haldir, Gandalf et l'ex-compagnie de l'anneau ne devait y aller, et nous chevauchions donc à travers la forêt pour attendre la tour du Péquenot. Des éclats de rire nous parvint et j'haussais un sourcil. Ca sait rire, les orques ? Sortant de la forêt, Gandalf en tête j'entendis une voix fort bien connue nous accueillir :

- Mes seigneurs ! Bienvenue, en Isengard ! S'exclama Merry, nous désignant avec un grand sourire la tour.

- Jeunes coquins ! Rugit Gimli, qui venait de les voir. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés et ont vous retrouve, hrrrm, à festoyer, et à fumer !

- JE VAIS LES TUER !

Ca, c'était moi. Descendant aussi sec de cheval, je fonçais jusqu'au promontoire où ils étaient perchés, sous les regards hilares de la troupe pendant que je grondais, furieuse :

- J'ai été agressé par un cavalier exilé, j'ai couru cinq jours sans m'arrêter, un étendard a faillit se retrouver sur ma tête, j'ai tabassé la garde de Grima avec Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, je me suis traînée trois jours au bras de Legolas à cause du Péquenot, j'ai fait du steak de warg, j'ai massacré de l'Ourouk-Haï et j'ai bousillé ma tunique ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Mais Gandalf, allongeant le bras, me flanqua un grand coup de bâton sur le crâne, m'envoyant aussi sec au sol. Et ma vengeance alors !!

- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, protesta tranquillement Pippin. Et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés !

Et l'autre qui fait ses ronds de fumée ! A mort !

- Le porc salé, est particulièrement savoureux, ajouta Pippin.

... j'ai bien entendu ?

- Le porc salé ? Répéta lentement Gimli avec un tel air qu'on voyait pratiquement les gigots clignotant dans ses yeux.

- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard, compléta Merry.

J'allais recommencer mon escalade quand Gandalf me remit un coup de bâton sur la tête.

- Vous vous occuperez d'eux plus tard, dame.

- Laissez-moi juste leur casser un bras ! Suppliais-je, me frottant le crâne.

- Non.

- Une jambe alors ?

Mais le magicien demeura inflexible et bougonnant, je dus remonter en selle sous les sourires amusés de la compagnie. Reprenant la marche, nous pénétrâmes dans l'Isengard. Et dans l'eau. Un arbre énorme s'avança vers nous dans un grincement de branches alors que nous avancions vers la tour. Fangorn, le retour.

- Jeune maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue, nous dit-il quand nous arrivâmes au pied de la tour. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout. Mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour, termina-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête (tronc ? faîtes ?) la demeure de Saroumane.

Nous nous alignâmes, regardant le sommet. Elle fait combien de mètres, cette tour ? Je plains la femme de ménage.

- Montrez-vous, gronda Aragorn, dents serrés.

- Prudence, le tempéra Gandalf, même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux.

- Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse, proposa Gimli d'un ton agacé.

- Non, il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

- Puis-je utiliser la torture ?

Mon air avide fit légèrement reculer Gandalf qui secoua la tête. Bouhou.

- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden...

Nos huit têtes se redressèrent dans un même mouvement.

- Mais vous avez tout de même fais la paix ensuite... Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avions fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

Quel culot ! Alors qu'il avait pratiqué rasé le Rohan ! ... il doit avoir du sang d'elfe noir dans les veines.

- Nous ferons la paix...

Quoi ?

- Oui, nous ferons la paix, continua Théoden d'un ton rageur, quand vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold, et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, là nous serons en paix.

Théoden me surprenais. Arquant un sourcil approbateur, je me tournais à nouveau vers le magicien.

- Des gibets et des corbeaux... vieux radoteur... siffla-t-il, hargneux.

Ah, il s'énerve. Bien, très bien.

- Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le gris ? Laissez moi deviner... la clé d'Ortank ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les bâtons des cinq magiciens ?

C'est si gentiment proposé... Voyons la réponse de Gandalf-le-magnifique.

- Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril ! Mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi !

- Alors vous êtes venus quérir des informations... J'en ai pour vous.

Trop beau pour être vrai. Prudente, et conforme à ma lâcheté chronique, je fis discrètement pivoter Légende vers la gauche, prête à fuir. La fuite n'est pas un acte de lâcheté, mais un retrait stratégique. Si si. Le magicien éleva une drôle de boule noire qui, vu d'en bas, n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le grand oeil l'a vu, lui... Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage ! Il attaquera très bientôt ! Conclut-il alors que Gandalf s'avançait encore. Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor, cet exilé, sortis de l'ombre, ne sera jamais couronné roi !

- Je peux le tuer ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment, dame Altaïr, fit Haldir, me tempérant d'un geste de la main.

- J'en ai assez entendu, grogna Gimli après le bout de conversation que je venais de rater, tuez-le ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche !

Ne me faisant pas prier, j'allais obéir docilement à Gimli, ainsi que Legolas, mais Gandalf arrêta notre geste. Il demanda à Saroumane de descendre. Il avait de l'espoir. La réponse fut une boule de feu qui tomba en plein sur Gandalf. Horrifiés, nous tentions de calmer les chevaux quand nous vîmes avec surprise les flammes se disperser. Là-haut, le bâton du Péquenot éclata, disparaissait en fumée. Grima arriva alors, se tordant les mains. Théoden lui parla, l'invitant à revenir avec lui, sous le regard méprisant du magicien brisé. Un dialogue houleux s'engagea entre le roi et Saroumane, qui se solda par une violente gifle du magicien à son subordonné. Ca doit faire mal.

- Rappelez vos gardes, et je vous dirais où votre destin se jouera, fit finalement le Péquenot, retournant enfin sa veste.

Triomphante, j'allais remettre correctement Légende, toute crainte envolée, quand Grima se jeta sur lui. Merde ! Il le tuait !

Legolas me devança et toucha d'une flèche l'ancien Rohirrim, qui s'effondra en arrière. Quant à Saroumane, nous dûmes, impuissant, assister à sa chute. Il finit embroché sur sa roue à eau. Je déglutissais, un peu écœurée, quand Gandalf redonna les ordres. Pippin sauta l'instant d'après à terre, repêchant la fameuse boule noire. Curieuse, j'allais m'approcher quand Gandalf la lui repris, le renvoyant sèchement. Message reçus. Pas touché. Je serai quand même curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Le soir même nous étions à Edoras. J'assistais à la cérémonie de victoire du Gouffre, assise à une table avec Merry, Pippin, Gimli et le petit prince. Eowyn tendit une coupe en or au roi, puis s'éloigna tandis que nous nous levions, gobelet plein en main. Le roi prit la parole :

- Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donnés leur sang, pour défendre ce pays. Saluons, les morts victorieux !

- Gloire !

Dans un même mouvement, nous levâmes nos gobelet et bûmes. La victoire avait tout de même un goût bien amer.

Mais une heure après, c'était une joyeuse fête qui avait pris la place de la cérémonie, généreusement arrosée. J'avais ôté cape et habit de chasse, ne conservant que ma légère tunique noire aux armes des Uruloki. Après un moment passé avec les survivants de ma division, je me mis en quête de Gimli et du petit prince, Aragorn ayant disparu depuis belle lurette. Je les retrouvais près des tonneaux et les rejoignit au moment où Eomer servait l'elfe.

- Ni pauses, ni gouttes renversée !

- Ni régurgitation, ajouta Gimli avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez de l'espoir, battit comme il est !

Les Rohirrims se retournèrent, un peu surpris, alors que Gimli m'accueillait joyeusement :

- Vous jouez avec nous, Efrazel ?

- A boire ?

- Comment ça, comme je suis battis ? Le coupa le petit prince, sourcils froncés.

- Vous êtes taillé comme une arrête d'anchois, il y a peu de chance que vous teniez le coup !

- Et vous alors ? Grommela-t-il, vexé par les rires de l'assistance.

- Eh, minute, moi j'ai l'habitude. Et contrairement à vous, les elfes noirs tiennent très bien l'alcool. Amenez la bière, ajoutais-je à l'homme du comptoir qui me tendis un large gobelet.

- Vous étiez plus aimable cette après-midi, commenta l'elfe, l'air renfrogné.

- J'arrête de bosser à cinq heures. Après, le bureau des réclamations ferme.

- Le dernier debout a gagné ! Nous stoppa Gimli, commençant à boire.

Avec un sourire provocateur, je vidais cul sec ma propre chope avant de me resservir. Hors de question de le laisser gagner. Ma haine était revenue aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue pendant la bataille.

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, nous y étions toujours. Legolas tenait miraculeusement la route alors que Gimli commençait sérieusement à divaguer et que je commençais moi-même à me sentir nettement plus guillerette. Eomer regardait bizarrement Gimli, visiblement dérouté par un phénomène pareil.

- Je sens quelque chose...

Je me tournais vers Legolas, qui avait délaissé un instant sa coupe pour regarder ses doigts.

- Un picotement aux bouts des doigts... je crois que ça me fait de l'effet, dit-il, sourcils légèrement haussés, se tournant vers nous.

- Buvez au lieu de raconter des stupidités pareilles, marmonnais-je, buvant pour me donner une contenance.

Pourquoi je le trouvais beau, d'un coup ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Il ne tient pas l'alcool...

La fin de la phrase fut inaudible alors que Gimli basculait par-dessus le banc. Un de moins. Surpris, les hommes se détournèrent rapidement et se mirent à nous observer, très intéressés. Butée, je continuais de boire, me sentant de plus en plus nauséeuse.

- Mais ils sont increvables ! S'exclama Eomer, les sourcils filant de plus en plus haut.

Aucun de nous deux ne flanchait. J'allais boire une énième bière quand mes genoux se dérobèrent. Legolas me rattrapa juste avant que je n'aille me fracasser la tête sur la table.

- La partie est finie.

Et alors ?

Je n'avais pas été d'aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres. Qu'importe le résultat de ce concours ! Me relevant avec assurance, je l'observais, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous tiendriez aussi bien l'alcool. Mais venez maintenant !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je lui saisis la main, filant à la table de mes compatriotes. Je me posais à côté de Morquendi, collant Legolas à côté de moi.

- Nom de Dieu, mais tu sens l'alcool à plein nez ! S'exclama mon ami, les sourcils presque aussi haussés que ceux d'Eomer.

- J'ai perdue un jeu à boire, tu te rends compte ? Contre lui, en plus ! Lui répondis-je en désignant joyeusement Legolas, qui me regardait bizarrement.

- Tu as surtout l'air d'être complètement beurrée !

- Meuh non ! Aboule la boisson !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je me resservais une rasade, ainsi qu'à Legolas. Je me tournais vers lui, finissant mon gobelet.

- Vous avez des chansons à boire, chez vous ?

- Pas vraiment, non...

- Inculte ! On va vous apprendre !

Interpellant mes amis, je bondis sur la table, suivit rapidement par plus de la moitié de mes camarades. Merry et Pippin dansaient déjà et nous voyant nous lever, nous interpella :

- Dame Altaïr ! Vous chantez avec nous ?

- Quelle chanson ?

- La chanson du Dragon Vert ! Vous connaissez ?

On connaissait.

Une minute plus tard, ce fut donc neuf elfes et deux hobbits qui dansait, l'assistance battant la mesure.

- _Vous pouvez chercher loin, boire en boire dans tous les coins !_

_Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût, que celle que l'on trouvera chez nous !_

_Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût, que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !_

_Et quelque soit votre chopine, même dans une bouteille vide,_

_Quelque soit la taille de votre flacon, _

_Quelque soit la taille de votre flacon,_

_Elle doit v'nir de notre dragon !_

Sous les applaudissements, les deux cousins trinquèrent et finirent leur chope avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Vous pourriez nous en chanter une de votre pays ?

Je consultais Morquendi du regard, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "C'est toi qui chante, pas moi !". Legolas nous observait toujours, et deux autres elfes sautèrent sur la table, si bien que nous dûmes nous répartirent sur deux tables, mais cela nous arrangeaient.

- _Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche, massacrons-nous dans la taverne,_

_Y en a qui disent que la danse c'est moche mais tout ça c'est des, balivernes !_

_Prenez la hache de vot' voisin, envoyez là sur vos ennemis,_

_Si les orques sont encore là d'main on pourra les manger farcis !_

_En formation tous les archers, vous visez un orque au choix,_

_Si vous arrivez à l'toucher faudra courir un peu mieux que ça !_

_Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche, massacrons-nous dans la taverne,_

_Y en a qui disent que la danse c'est moche mais tout ça c'est des, balivernes !_

_Prenez l'orque qui est à votre droite, et foutez-lui des coups de massues,_

_J'avance d'un pas, j'recule de quatre, et j'lui met un coup de pied yaha !_

_Sortez vos dagues et plantez-les, dans l'œil de vot' voisin d'en face,_

_Si vous lui touchez le cervelet, tournez deux fois, sautez sur place !_

Je m'amusais follement, guère gênée par mes cheveux qui tourbillonnaient avec moi alors que je sautais en rythme, criant joyeusement les paroles.

_- Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche, massacrons-nous dans la taverne,_

_Y en a qui disent que la danse c'est moche mais tout ça c'est des, balivernes !_

_Il reste un orc encore vivant, attrapez-le par les cheveux,_

_Coupez-lui les jambes c'est marrant, ça cours moins vite et c'est tant mieux !_

_Sautant sur vos boucliers, vous surfez dans les flaques de sang,_

_Foncez sur tous les rescapés ouf c'est finis on est content !_

Au milieu des rires et des applaudissements je me laissais tomber, essoufflée mais joyeuse. J'atterrissais dans les bras de Legolas.

- Tiens, vous êtes toujours là ? Lui demandais-je, contente de le voir ne pas me lâcher

- Efrazel, tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu es complètement défoncée, m'arrêta Morquendi alors que j'allongeais le bras pour me resservir encore une fois.

- Je suis parfaitement lucide !

- Absolument pas, si tu étais sobre, tu n'accepterais jamais qu'un elfe sylvain te garde dans ses bras !

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

- Mais non !

- Alors je vais t'en donner l'occasion !

Souriant, je m'écartais un peu de Legolas, puis l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des Rohirrims.

- Mais t'es complètement dingue !

Agacée, je relâchais Legolas, qui n'avait rien dit, pour toiser Morquendi.

- J'ai encore le droit d'embrasser qui je veux. T'es vraiment pas drôle !

- Mais...

- Viens Legolas !

Quittant ses bras, je lui repris la main, fendant la foule pour m'éloigner au-dehors. Une fois loin de la table, je me retournais pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passant mes mains derrière sa tête.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Aaaargh...

- Efrazel !

Veut dormir... trop mal à la tête...

- Efrazel, réveillez-vous !

- Veut... dormir... laissez-moi... Aragorn...

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Gandalf veut tous nous voir dans la salle principale !

Complètement groggy, je fis l'effort de me relever sur un coude, avant de m'écrouler comme une masse.

- Elle tient une belle gueule de bois !

Vu le ton rocailleux, ce devait être Gimli. Avais-je bu tant que ça ? Mes derniers souvenirs remontaient à quand Gimli était passé par-dessus le banc. Après, rien. Pourvue que je n'ai pas fait de connerie !

- Elle en tenait une sacrée couche, hier soir. Laissez-moi faire...

Morquendi, maintenant. Qu'on me laisse dormir. Résignée, je me retournais, prête à continuer à décuver.

Une eau glaciale tomba sur moi.

- AAAAAAAAH !

Oubliant toute douleur, je me relevais d'un bond, me jetant sur lui pour l'étrangler.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! ON NE REVEILLE PAS LES GENS COMME CA !

- Ca y est, elle a dessoûlée. Lâche-le, Efrazel.

- Ah vous, foutez-moi la paix, c'est pas le moment ! Et je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, elfe de foire !

On avait pas élevé les cochons ensemble, que je sache !

J'allais donc assouvir ma vengeance quand le petit prince me saisit à la taille, m'ôtant de ma victime. Et me prenant contre lui.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

- Tu n'étais pas comme ça, hier soir, fit-il, l'air sincèrement surpris.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Hier je devais être ivre morte, alors même si j'avais couché avec vous, ça n'aurait eut aucune valeur !

Gros doute. Et grosse peur.

Arrêtant de me débattre, je le regardais, nettement plus angoissée.

- Je n'ai pas fais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

Le prince soupira, me relâchant.

- Non. Vous m'avez juste embrassé.

- ... beaucoup de fois ?

- C'est combien pour vous, beaucoup ?

Je veux mourir.

- Efrazel, la prochaine fois que tu es défoncée comme ça, je t'attache et je te laisse décuver dans un coin, grommela Morquendi, se frottant le cou.

- Et t'aurais pas pût le faire quand tu as vu que je commençais à l'embrasser ?

Rien que de l'envisager me répugnais.

- Tu t'es tirée juste après. Et ensuite, tu étais introuvable.

Jetant un regard furieux à Morquendi, puis à Legolas, je me détournais. Et m'enfuie à toute jambe de cette pièce devenue soudain étouffante.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Je suis méchante, hein ? ¤smile¤_

_Efra-choute a embrassé Legy, mais elle ne l'aime pas, MWAHAHAHAHA !_

_Hem... bref XD_

_Bisous !_

_Pegases._


	11. L'oriflamme des elfes noirs

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_J'aime le week-end. Tous le monde s'en fout, je sais xD_

_Et j'ai le temps de faire les rars ! C'est pas beau, ça ? Je vais donc y répondre avec... ¤roulement de tambour¤ EFRAZEL !_

Efra : J'ai pas envie.

_On te demande pas ton avis. Alors allons-y, si tu veux pas souffrir d'avantage. ¤sourire de la psychopathe en cavale¤_

Efra : Je te hais. Bon, ouvrons le Courrier des Lecteurs. ¤se colle devant l'ordi, ouvre la boîte mail¤ La première est de **tite-elfe**. Elle ouvre le score en t'affublant le doux nom de sadique et exige la suite, n'étant pas très patiente, mais elle ajoute qu'elle adore la fic et qu'elle la trouve très bien écrite. Je voudrais pas péter l'ambiance, ou si peu, mais Pegases _est_ sadique.

_Ouais. ¤relève les lunettes de soleil et secoue les cheveux¤ Parce que le sadisme, c'est trop FUN ! ¤Kerwann attitude¤ Hem. Désolé xD Bref, un grand merci à tite-elfe, qui est la première à avoir reviewer sur le chapitre 10 :) C'est super gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

Efra : Moi elle me plais pas.

_On ne te-_

Efra : Demande pas ton avis, je sais. La review suivante est de **WandaBlack.** Là-aussi, joli répartie, elle te caractérise de méchante, mais finalement te déclare gentille. Je dois avouer que là je rigole, vu que t'es une sadique en puissance.

_Je suis sadique avec toi, nuance. C'est gentiiiiiiil Wanda ! ¤happy¤_

Efra : Aha, elle dit qu'elle m'admire ! Même si j'ai perdu et embrassé l'autre elfe de foire. ET LA TÊTE QUE J'AI FAIT EN L'APPRENANT NE REGARDE QUE MOI !

_Zen, Efra. Reprend du nutella. ¤lui passe le pot¤ Merciiiii Wanda, pour répondre à la question qu'Efrazel a éclipsé, elle est allez vomir tripe et boyaux dehors. ¤sourire sadique¤ Efra, t'es de retour ?_

Efra : Ouais. Bon, la review suivante est de **loveitachi**. Mais merde à la fin, on s'en fout de l'elfe ! Vous avez pas à m'envier ! C'est juste un blondinet décoloré qui-

_Efra ? Ta gueule._

Efra : Hompf. Bref, elle ajoute qu'elle a hyper hâte de lire la suite.

_Souhait exaucée, loveitachi ;) Et rasure toi... ¤s'éloigne un peu d'Efra¤ Moi aussi je lui aurais bien piqué sa place TT_

Efra : La review d'après est de **Yoruichi** qui te réclame la suite et rigole pas mal devant son ordi. C'est moi qui suis drôle ?

_Efra, lâche tes épées, veux-tu. La suite la voici, Yoruichi :) Et ça rimeuh ! xD_

Efra : C'était très foireux, comme rime. Bref. La suivante est de **Lalolie**, qui dis qu'elle n'a jamais autant rit devant un chapitre et quelle a adoré à la folie le passage de la beuverie. Oui je lâche mes épées, Pegases. Ah mieux, elle m'encourage à la torture. Brave fille.

_Mwahaha, moi aussi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ce passage, héhé XD Et t'inquiète pas pour la torture, elle aura l'occasion de l'exploiter, héhé ;)_

Efra : Et les deux dernières sont de **Miss Yem **et **mel925**, Miss Yem qui te dis qu'elle vient de découvrir la fic. Elle m'adore, héhé. MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI AVEC LE BLONDINET !

_Efra ?_

Efra : Ta gueule, je sais. Et mel925 qui veut la suite !

_Et bah les filles sachez que je vous adore :) Et vais exaucer votre souhait tout de suite ! XD_

_Et Voilàààààà ! Je peux vous dire que vous aller adorer ce chapitre. Mwahaha._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 11 : L'oriflamme des elfes noirs_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Il te plait ?

- Qui donc ?

- L'elfe, bien sûr !

- Ma main dans ta figure, elle te plaira, crois-moi.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible dès que l'on parle de lui...

Retenant la furieuse envie d'étrangler sur place Morquendi, je me renfrognais, ne daignant pas répondre. Nous arrivions à présent à Dunharrow, lieu de rassemblement des cavaliers du Rohan. Une nouvelle bataille, encore perdue d'avance, se profilait à l'horizon. Mais pour l'instant, ma préoccupation première était de faire taire Morquendi, qui ne cessait de sous-entendre que j'aimais follement Legolas. Plutôt crever en enfer que d'embrasser à nouveau le petit prince ! Avant que Morquendi eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, j'étais partie en avant, rejoignant l'avant-garde de Théoden tout en restant à distance respectueuse du cheval de Gimli et Legolas. Théoden faisait les comptes de ses hommes en interpellant les chefs de recrutement alors que nous grimpions dans les hauteurs, et à perte de vue ce n'était qu'hommes, chevaux et tentes. Une fois le plateau supérieur atteint, nous désarnachâmes les chevaux, nous plaçant là où nous le pouvions. Une fois Légende installée, j'emboîtais le pas à Gimli et au petit prince, explorant la partie du campement où nous étions. L'air était inexplicablement lourd, et les chevaux ne cessaient de hennir et de renâcler, nerveux. Nous croisâmes Eomer qui rangeait sa selle, l'air excédé par l'agitation ambiante.

- Les chevaux sont agités... et les hommes silencieux, commenta Legolas.

- La tension monte, à l'ombre de la montagne, nous répondit le Rohirrim, désignant une route entre deux falaises, un peu plus loin.

- Cette route, là, remarqua justement Gimli, où conduit-elle ?

- C'est la route de Dimhold, la porte sous la montagne, nous renseigna docilement l'elfe.

- C'est... sinistre, commentais-je, pas très à l'aise devant l'aura mauvaise qui se dégageait du lieu.

- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés ne sont revenus, m'expliqua Eomer. Cette montagne est maléfique.

Ah, oui, ça expliquait pourquoi tous le monde s'en écartait. J'allais m'en approcher, intriguée, quand Gimli me retint, plus préoccupé par le sort de nos estomacs que d'assouvir son désir d'explorer le chemin. Haussant les épaules, je le suivais, méditant les paroles de Théoden.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Dame Altaïr, le roi Théoden vous fait quérir.

J'haussais les sourcils, arrêtant de frotter mon épée. C'était une première, ça, surtout de nuit. Délaissais ma lame, j'emboîtais le pas au guerrier venu me chercher, jusqu'à la tente du roi. Hésitante, j'entrais, y découvrant Théoden et une silhouette en noir. Le roi nous regarda tous deux, mais ne sortit pas, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. La silhouette se releva et ôta son capuchon. Stupéfaite, je m'agenouillais aussitôt.

- Seigneur Elrond...

- Relevez-vous, Efrazel, l'heure n'est plus aux salutations. Nous allons avoir grand besoin de vous et de votre peuple.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me relevais, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. C'était déjà une sacrée surprise de voir le seigneur de Fondcombe ici.

- Que voulez-vous dire, seigneur ?

- Il n'y a pas seulement les orques de Sauron qui marchent vers Minas Tirith, mais aussi des hommes, des haradrims, venu de l'Est, des pirates, venant de la côte. Il n'y a pas assez d'hommes. Il n'y a plus assez d'elfes...

- Mais il y a des elfes noirs, c'est cela ?

- Oui, acquiesça le seigneur elfe. Votre peuple est très nombreux, et préservé des guerres.

- Nombreux ? Le coupa Théoden, brusquement intéressé. Combien de personnes compte le peuple des elfes noirs ?

- Onze millions d'individus, dispersés dans tout le pays, dont treize milles hommes toujours affectés à la défense de la capitale, lui répondis-je. Mais je ne peux les amener, ajoutais-je en me tournant vers Elrond. Je ne suis pas de la noblesse, et je suis une déserteuse. Notre roi me fera trancher la tête avant que je n'atteigne les portes de Rougemuraille.

- Votre roi est mort, Efrazel.

- Quoi ?!

La surprise m'en cloua le bec.

- Il y a eu un putch, qui a réussi, et votre famille faisait partie de l'organisation. Un émissaire est arrivé à Fondcombe il y a une semaine de cela pour nous l'annoncer, sachant que nous avions recueilli des renégats. Je me suis renseigné sur votre famille. Ils sont tous vivants et ont été anoblis.

- Qui... qui est le nouveau roi ?

C'était trop de nouvelles d'un coup, j'en perdais mes mots. Mais que j'étais heureuse ! Tant d'angoisses venaient de partir en fumée !

- Le leader de l'attaque, Nirmë Eressea.

Nirmë, "acte de volonté"... un beau nom pour un roi. Nirmë était le général en chef des armées. L'espoir revenait. Mais il y avait quand même un problème.

- Jamais un elfe noir ne voudra aider un peuple dont il n'a que faire.

- J'y ai pensé, et il faut que le prince Legolas vous accompagne.

DE QUOI ?!

- C'est ridicule ! A quoi servirais un elfe sylvain, prince soit-il ?

- Votre peuple est terriblement fier et guerrier. Comme tout peuple, il a des ennemis. Mais si votre roi est intelligent, une alliance avec les elfes et les hommes l'intéressera. Si la paix et la reconnaissance sont à la clé, ne serait-il pas intéressé ?

Ca se tenait. Et il était vrai que vivre à découvert, sans peur des raids et des attaques, serait délicieux.

- Mais rien ne dit que je le convaincrais...

- Vous devez le convaincre ! Intervint alors Théoden en s'avançant. Aucun roi ne peut être insensible à la détresse d'un autre qui risque de perdre son peuple ! Nous avons besoin de votre armée, dame Altaïr ! De votre peuple, de votre roi ! Besoin de vous !

Je l'écoutais attentivement avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Elrond.

- Legolas est-il au courant ?

- Oui, Gimli et Aragorn iront, quant à eux, chercher de leur côté une autre armée. Bien différente de la votre.

- Bien... combien de temps me donnez-vous ?

- Quatre jours.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent à nouveau de stupeur, interloquée.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à temps !

- A cheval, non, en effet. Mais à dos de dragon...

De dragon ?

- Vous... vous avez amené des Wyverns ?

- Moi, non. Je suis entré en contact avec votre famille, qui, mise au courant de l'urgence de la situation, a immédiat dépêché à ma demande ces animaux dont vous avez l'habitude. Mais le prince ne sachant comment les diriger, il vous faudra le prendre avec vous.

Oui, et bien le Gondor allait me devoir une sacrée dette.

- A vol de nazgûl, votre citée est à une demi-journée d'ici. Les wyverns sont plus rapide, et à cheval, il vous faudra deux jours pour atteindre Minas Tirith. Vous devez partir cette nuit même.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il s'agit de la bonne direction !

- Parce que je le sais ! Alors bouclez-là et laisser moi faire avant que je ne vous balance par-dessus bord !

Nous survolions les montagnes depuis déjà quelques heures, filant à une vitesse astronomique plein nord. Pour information, un wyvern ressemble à un dragon rouge, mais en plus petit. Des destriers redoutables, et un avantage considérable sur les féroces ailés.

Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, mes désirs ne se limitaient qu'à une chose : envoyer le petit prince s'écraser en contrebas ! Cet imbécile m'exaspérait de plus en plus, au point de me faire parfois oublier la raison de ce voyage. Et c'était_ extrêmement_ désagréable de sentir autour de votre ventre les mains d'un homme que vous détestiez, ainsi que de le sentir pressé contre votre dos. Okay, dans le cas contraire, il risquait vraiment de tomber. Mais c'était insupportable, et cela durait depuis le début du voyage !

- Dites, ce n'est pas un drapeau, là-bas ?

Tâchant d'oublier un instant mon exaspération, je plissais un peu les yeux, regardant dans la direction indiquée. Enfin ! L'étendard d'Urulokë !

- Tout juste. Accrochez-vous bien.

- Pourquoi ?

Arrivée au-dessus du drapeau, je tirais d'un coup sec sur les rênes. Le Wyvern replia ses ailes et se laissa tomber en chute libre, passant à ras du drapeau et traversant la couche de nuage.

J'espérais méchamment que le petit prince hurlerait, de surprise, au moins, mais il ne dit rien, à ma grande déception.

Les nuages se dispersèrent et le reptile rouvrit ses ailes, frôlant la falaise qui se dressait à présent derrière nous. Nous étions en terre Urulokienne, dans les Plaines du Centre, non loin de la chaîne du Lunoronti, les montagnes bleues. Rougemuraille se dressait au sommet.

- Sommes-nous encore loin de votre citée ?

- Quelques minutes si l'on se dépêche, et avec la magie. Ne me lâchez sous aucun prétexte.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

- Bien...

Nous reprenions de l'altitude et passâmes au-dessus du premier poste de garde du défilé conduisant au sommet de la montagne.

- Par le signe du Vent, le Vent Divin obscur, _Mizuchi ! _(Nda : Technique du clan Mibu dans _Samurai Deeper Kyo_, de **Kamijyo Akimine.**)

Une rafale surpuissante propulsa le Wyvern, qui s'éleva à la verticale, et je dus même me rattraper au pommeau de la selle pour éviter d'être désarçonnée. Je craignis que Legolas ne me lâche sous la violence du choc, mais il tint bon. Un violent sursaut manqua de me faire lâcher mes rênes quand Legolas enfouis soudain sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide, peut-être ? Grondais-je, remerciant le ciel d'être devant lui pour qu'il ne voie pas mes joues soudain rouges et brûlantes.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais si j'offre moins de prises au vent, cela diminue les risques de chutes !

Hrrrmmmffff. Inspirer, expirer. Ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Ne pas le repousser. Et me calmer.

La brusque raréfaction de l'oxygène détourna cependant mon attention, le temps d'instaurer une bulle d'air autour de nous. Le dragon perça le niveau des nuages et Rougemuraille apparut devant nous, aussi imposante que dans mes souvenirs. Une brutale émotion, presque douloureuse tant elle était soudaine, me saisit alors que je détaillais par réflexe la cité. La ville basse, les quartiers fortunés, les dragonneries, écuries, casernes, la rivière qui traversait toute la ville, la muraille protectrice rouge sang, la monstrueuse porte en bois d'arbre-monde, la végétation merveilleuse, et le palais royal. Je connaissais tout. Enfin je te revoyais, ma bien-aimée Rougemuraille !

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Nos pas résonnaient le long des immenses couloirs du palais tandis que nous nous rendions à la salle du trône. En ma qualité d'ex-garde de la légion royal, j'avais obtenu sans difficulté le droit de passage. Cela avait été un peu plus compliqué pour Legolas, mais pour d'obscures raisons, on l'avait finalement laissé passer. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de la salle du trône, et avant d'entrer, je me tournais vers le petit prince.

- Evidemment, vous ne dites absolument rien avant que l'on ne vous le demande, vous ne me contredisez pas, vous ne vous énervez pas, vous ne faites aucune remarque sur mon peuple, vous répétez au mot près la proposition du seigneur Elrond et surtout,_ surtout_, vous ne faites aucun commentaire.

- Et respirer, j'ai le droit ?

- D'accord, mais en silence.

Souriant ironiquement, je repris mon sérieux en ouvrant les doubles portes, pénétrant dans la salle. Le nouveau roi y siégeait, sur le trône royal mâle, la place de la reine demeurant vide. A ses côtés se tenaient ses conseillers. Parmis lesquels mon frère Amaurëa. Et ça c'était nouveau. Ravalant une exclamation, j'avançais jusqu'à deux mètres du souverain, m'agenouillant respectueusement.

- Je vous salue, Nirmë, roi et souverain d'Urulokë. Je viens au nom de Théoden, roi du Rohan, de Elrond, seigneur de Fondcombe, et d'Aragorn, héritier du trône du Gondor. Je requiers un conseil de guerre.

Autour de moi, la cour s'agita dans un concert de murmures et de chuchotis plus ou moins discrets. La présence de Legolas autant que ma demande intriguait les courtisans. Le roi me répondit :

- En quel état d'urgence, générale Altaïr ?

- Etat d'urgence prioritaire, mon seigneur.

Quel soulagement ! Je n'avais pas été dégradée ! Et il acceptait ma demande ! C'était miraculeux !

- Que la cour se retire et que l'on convoque les membres du Conseil. Invoquez la table.

Une escouade de magicien s'activa, et l'instant suivant, les courtisans avaient vidé les lieux et la Table du Conseil se dressait au milieu de la pièce, le trône royal en bout de table. Je m'installais à ma place et plaça par prudence Legolas à ma droite, indiquant qu'il était mon invité et que je me réservais le droit de le tuer. J'adore nos us et coutumes.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, tous les membres du conseil furent présents en l'espace de quelques minutes et le roi déclara la séance ouverte, m'invitant à parler. Repoussant ma chaise, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, j'entamais ma requête.

- Le roi du Rohan, le seigneur de Fondcombe, le seigneur de la Forêt Noire, et l'héritier du Gondor nous appellent à l'aide. Les troupes de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, et les hommes ne sont pas assez nombreux pour survivre à ce combat. Le peuple des Rohirrims a été décimé lors des attaques barbares et Ourouk-haï, ainsi que par la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Les elfes restés en Terre du Milieu défendent leurs propres terres. Le prince de la Forêt Noire est ici en témoignage de l'urgence de la situation en tant que porte-parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe, et de Thranduil de Forêt Noire.

- Que le prince se lève et parle. Nous l'écoutons.

Legolas obéit, se levant à mes côtés.

- Les peuples elfes et humains s'engagent à reconnaître la souveraineté d'Urulokë, ainsi que la valeur de son peuple. Ils s'engagent à ne plus jamais parjurer les elfes noirs et à les laisser en paix, ainsi que d'instaurer des liaisons commerciales et diplomatiques. Ils s'engagent à reconnaître leur implication dans la fuite du peuple Urulokiens et à ne plus nier ce que ce peuple a revendiqué si longtemps. Nous vous demandons votre aide, roi Nirmë. De votre décision peut décider la survie de nos peuples.

Un profond silence tomba. Mais il n'était pas vraiment hostile, à mon immense soulagement. C'était la surprise, l'étonnement, la méditation, que je lisais sur les visages des membres du conseil. J'en reconnus plusieurs. Tout n'était pas perdu.

- Vous avez été entendus, générale, prince. Rasseyez-vous. Que les membres parlent.

Le premier, Amaurëa se leva. Je priais silencieusement, le suppliant de toutes mes forces de prendre notre parti.

- En entendant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ironique. Nous, si longtemps bafoués, voilà que nous sommes appelés à l'aide par des peuples qui nous ont jadis chassés comme des chiens et tués à coup de fronde dans les collines, tel des lapins en fuite. Pourquoi les aider ? Pourquoi nous sacrifier ?

Un grognement approbateur glissa le long des rangés. Mon cœur s'emballait, une once de désespoir se glissait en moi.

- Mais il est loin ce temps, ils sont si loin, les rois de jadis. Si loin, le temps du sang et de la haine. Pouvons nous laisser des peuples plongés dans la détresse qui nous ravagea jadis ? Nous qui avions tellement espéré une main tendue, pourquoi refuserions-nous la notre ? On va jusqu'à nous la supplier, cette main. On pourrait penser que je ne cherche qu'à prendre le parti de ma sœur. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que c'est en totale impartialité que je vote favorablement aux demandes de la générale Altaïr et du prince Legolas.

Sur ce, il se rassit et fit glisser devant lui la pierre bleue qui signifiait son accord. Merci Amaurëa. Mille fois merci.

Un autre elfe, bien plus âgé, se leva.

- Vos paroles sont emplies de justesse, Amaurëa Altaïr. Je fus présent lors de la débandade de notre peuple, alors que j'étais enfant. Je ne souhaite à personne ce temps là. Un temps de pleurs, de mort, de deuil et de révolte. Un temps que je répugne aujourd'hui a énoncer et c'est pourquoi je donne également mon accord.

Une deuxième pierre bleu glissa. Personne d'autre ne se leva.

- A présent, que les membres décident. Votez.

Morte d'angoisse, je saisis la main de Legolas, à l'en broyer, et je fermais très fort les yeux, écoutant seulement le frottement des pierres contre le marbre. Puis je rouvris les paupières, le cœur battant.

Une multitude de pierres rouges et bleues étaient alignée. Le roi les amena à lui d'un claquement de doigt et les dressa à la verticale.

- Quatorze oppositions contre vingt-deux accords. Je donne également le mien.

Oui. Oui ! OUI ! OUIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Que l'ont rassemble la cavalerie au complet, ainsi qu'une escouade de Lord Wygern, et une autre de Chevalier Faucon. La générale Altaïr prendra la tête de l'armée. Ils partiront demain dans la matinée.

C'était gagné ! Nous allions partir pour le Gondor ! Je retins difficilement mon sourire, lâchant également la main de Legolas sans vraiment y faire attention. Le roi se tourna à nouveau vers moi alors que les membres se levaient dans un raclement assourdissant de chaise.

- Générale, allez vous reposer, ainsi que le prince. Votre frère vous guidera.

Je le saluais une nouvelle fois, malade de reconnaissance, puis fila avec le petit prince au-dehors de la salle. Je jubilais. Legolas ne disait rien mais son sourire parlait pour lui. Amaurëa apparut peu après et sans attendre je lui sautais au cou.

- Quel soulagement de te voir en vie !

- Je peux te retourner la phrase. Tu nous as terriblement manqué, Efra, mais le court règne de notre roi est fini.

Comme c'était bon de l'entendre, de sentir sa main sur mes cheveux, de le sentir contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi puis nous nous séparâmes pour qu'Amaurëa nous conduise dans l'aile des invités. Chemin faisant il m'entretint des dernières nouvelles de ma famille, ainsi que des potins du palais. Amaurëa était une véritable commère, adorant les bruits de couloirs et autres rumeurs du même acabit.

- Voilà votre chambre !

Pardon ? _Notre_ chambre ? A voir la tête du petit prince, il devait penser la même chose. Ne remarquant rien, Amaurëa ouvrit la porte, nous présentant une chambre somptueuse... mais dotée d'un unique lit double.

- C'est quoi cette affaire ?

- Pardon ?

Je lui désignais le lit, lèvres pincées.

- Hors de question de dormir dans le même lit que _lui._

- Mais vous... vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Il se rendis compte de la stupidité de sa question tout de suite. Je savais que mon frère était un génie.

- Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps de régler ça. On se voit plus tard, conclut-il en filant.

Et un abruti finis. Je me tournais vers Legolas, désignant le canapé.

- Vous dormez là-dessus.

Il roula les yeux, l'air exaspéré.

- Comme de juste...

- Exactement.

La mine sombre, je disparus dans la salle de bain, verrouillant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Quelle poisse ! Amaurëa, tu vas _souffrir._ Maugréant mille et une vengeance, je me débarrassais de mes vêtements crasseux et m'étudia sans indulgence dans le grand miroir sur pied. Je n'avais pas tellement changé, en fait. Mes cheveux avaient retrouvé leur longueur, j'avais un peu maigris, rien de plus. Mais je me trouvais inexplicablement différente. Haussant les épaules, je me glissais dans la cabine de douche, ouvrant le brûlant jet d'eau. Dieu que c'était bon. Enfin tranquille, je méditais les quelques mois que je venais de passer tout en attrapant savon et shampoing. J'avais vécu des moments incroyables, avec des compagnons qui étaient progressivement devenus des amis. J'avais plus voyagé en six mois qu'en cinq cent ans, j'avais découvert des peuples que je ne connaissais que de nom. On a beaucoup rit et combattus, on a aussi pleuré. Je n'avais pas envie que cela se finisse. J'aurais voulue que cela dure encore des années, qu'on ne soit tous jamais séparé. A l'exception de Boromir et Legolas, bien sûr. Le Gondorien devait être sur pied, à présent. Quant au petit prince... ça m'énervait de voir l'effet qu'il me faisait. Mais je le détestais toujours autant, ça, ça ne changeait pas.

Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver les cheveux et retirer toute la crasse. Quand je fermais l'eau, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Je pris encore un peu de temps pour me sécher les cheveux et les brosser soigneusement, avant de nettoyer à grande eau ma tenue. La nuit venait de tomber. Enfilant avec délice une robe de nuit, c'était détendue et presque de bonne humeur que je quittais la salle d'eau.

La pièce était vide. Legolas avait dût se mettre également en quête d'une salle de bain non-accaparée. Ouvrant les portes-fenêtres, je m'avançais sur le balcon, m'accoudant à la rambarde pour observer la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas.

- Vous ne dormez pas ?

Je tournais la tête. OMFG. (Nda : Oh my fucking god, pour les non-initiés ;D). Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur la carrure de Legolas. Il n'est pas _du tout_ taillé comme une arrête d'anchois. C'était un Legolas torse nu qui s'avançait à côté de moi, s'accoudant également à la rambarde.

- Comme vous le voyez...

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer... COUCHE LES HORMONES !

- Vous devriez vous reposer...

- Je peux en dire autant de vous, vu que vous partez comme moi.

Il tourna la tête et nos regards se croisèrent sans se lâcher. Je vous jure, sans exagérer, que l'univers tout entier était contenu dans ce regard. _Tout_. Je tournais vite la tête, embêtée. J'allais relancer la conversation quand une image de la fameuse soirée où j'avais trop bu passa devant mes yeux. Pourquoi cette image-ci, hein ?! Pourquoi le souvenir où j'embrassais le petit prince me revenait maintenant ?

Le problème, quand vous vous souvenez de ce genre de truc alors que le gars en question n'est qu'à demi-habillé à côté de vous, c'est que très vite, vous avez envie que la scène recommence. Sauf que moi, j'étais partagée. Et pourquoi ? J'étais sensée le détester, alors comment pouvais-je souhaiter qu'il m'embrasse, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Surtout en étant sobre.

- Efrazel ?

Retire ta main de mon épaule ! Touuuut de suite !

Et que pouvais-je répondre ? Quand Legolas me touchait, ma glycémie avait une regrettable tendance à chuter systématiquement de vingt mille pieds, et j'étais en train de réaliser que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une crise d'_hypo_glycémie. Je veux dire par là que si on souffre d'hypoglycémie en présence d'une seule personne, il y a toute les chances pour qu'on soit en train de tomber amoureuse, et aucune pour qu'on manque de sucre dans le sang. J'avais l'impression de fondre comme une boîte de chocolat.

- Vous ne dites plus rien depuis tout à l'heure...

S'il est possible qu'une boîte de chocolat fonde deux fois en l'espace de dix secondes, alors celle-là l'a fait. Et qu'êtes-vous sensée répondre quand un dieu pareil vous demande, l'air véritablement surpris, pourquoi vous n'arrivez plus à parler ? C'était triste à dire, mais Legolas était regrettablement naïf.

Sa main glissa dans mon dos. Peut-être pas si naïf que ça. Prenant mon courage à deux mains (enfin, une main, mieux vaut garder l'autre pour une éventuelle claque) je me tournais vers lui, tâchant de ne pas loucher sur ses pectoraux. Ce qui était assez difficile, puisque mes yeux étaient précisément à ce niveau.

- Je suis intimement persuadée que si vous réfléchissez une petite minute à la situation, vous allez comprendre tout seul.

- Tiens donc ? Fit-il tout en me caressant du doigt l'arrête du nez et les lèvres.

Et il m'embrassa. Sa bouche ouvra mes lèvres en douceur et je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds. Ses mains courèrent le long de mes reins, puis il m'atira contre lui. Quand nous rentrâmes dans la chambre et qu'il referma la porte-fenêtre d'un coup de pied sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser, je priais pour que la chambre fut insonorisée.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Le lendemain, sitôt que je me suis réveillée, c'était à la fois la béatitude et la honte que je ressentis. J'avais délibérément enfreint le Premier Commandement des lois qui régissent la vie amoureuse de toutes les filles (le deuxième ne me concernait heureusement pas) :

_1. Jamais ne coucheras avec un garçon le premier soir _(une relation sexuelle prématurée ruine toujours une histoire d'amour)

_2. Jamais ne fera le 1 avec le petit ami de ta meilleure amie_ (cela ruine trois relations)

Et à ma connaissance, la clause (i) du Second Commandement qui statue que "Jamais ne touchera à un ex de ton amie sans la permission expresse de celle-ci", ne me concernait heureusement pas non plus. Et moi, j'étais là, sauvagement déshabillée, au lit avec un homme que je détestais. Enfin. Maintenant, plus vraiment. Et Legolas était tellement adorable, quand il dormait. Il entrouvrit les paupières et sourit.

- Bonjour.

Oui, comme premier, j'aurais vraiment pût choisir pire. Mais il y avait toujours un certain problème. Qui spécifiait que mon amoureux était un prince elfe sylvain et que je n'étais qu'une générale elfe noire.

- Legolas, je...

Je fus interrompue par un long baiser. Or, j'avais remarquée un truc au cours de la nuit passée : sitôt que Legolas commençait à m'embrasser, j'oubliais tout car une fièvre de quarante degrés s'emparait de tout mon corps (C'est vous dire les baisers...). La première fois qu'il m'avait embrassée (en étant sobre, naturellement), j'avais eu l'impression que jamais ma température ne redescendrait à trente-sept. Au bout de cent vingt-cinq secondes, Legolas m'a finalement relâchée.

- Tu disais donc ? a-t-il demandé en se rallongeant sur le dos.

- Legolas ! Tu es un prince, et je suis une roturière !

- Ta famille a été anoblie.

Ah, oui, j'oubliais.

- Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas ton rang et qu'une hypothétique relation risque de mener à l'échec.

S'il me répond qu'il s'en moque comme de son premier bavoir et que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, je vous jure que je lui arrache les yeux et la langue. On ne bafoue pas les sentiments d'une femme. Surtout si c'est une elfe noire. Qui a toujours un poignard sous son matelas. Oui, la gent féminine elfienne est très jalouse.

- Dans la mesure où tu es noble, par définition, je peux décider de t'épouser.

- Heu... doucement. Les violons, le mariage, les déclarations éternelles, on verra plus tard, hein. Actuellement, c'est surtout ma race qui pose problème. Ton peuple me fera la peau dès qu'il saura que veux rester avec moi, et le mien risque de faire la gueule.

- Je dois avouer que ça m'est parfaitement égal.

- A moi, ça l'est moins. Supposons que nous survivons tous les deux à cette guerre, que Sauron est renvoyé dans d'obscures contrées et que tout se finit bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Si tu le veux bien, te garder auprès de moi en Forêt Noire.

Exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Vous me voyez en princesse des elfes sylvains, vous ?

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Et voilà, Efra-choute et Legynou sont enfin ensemble. Ce fut long et laborieux. Mais j'ai réussie. ¤essuie une larme au coin de l'oeil¤ Mais. La fic n'est pas finie, MWAHAHAHAHA !_

_Bisous !_

_Pegases._


	12. La bataille des Champs de Pelennor

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Point le temps pour les Rars, je suis désolé Mais je vous remercie toutes, ça me fais un immense plaisir, vous imaginez pas !_

_Nous approchons de la fin de la fic. Les grandes questions que je me pose : Vais-je faire une fin sadique ? (Tapez 1) Ou être clémente ? (Tapez 2) Si j'épargne mes persos, vais-je faire une suite ? (Tapez 3) Est-ce que je vais trouver le courage demain matin de descendre jusqu'à la boulangerie du coin pour acheter le pain ? (Tapez 4)_

_Je suis tristouille en me disant que j'ai presque fini cette fic... C'est celle qui a eu le plus de succès jusque là, et c'est la première que je vais finir. Mes habitués comprendront fort bien XD _

_Des news de mes autres fics, d'ailleurs (et un peu de pub, mdr !) : Pour __**Un Espoir dans la nuit**__, je vous juuure que j'ai commencé le chapitre ! Et... heu... je bloque un peu. Mais ça commence à revenir. Donc je n'abandonne rien. Ne mettez donc pas vos menaces d'étouffement par oreiller à exécutions XD (Isa, Anne, Pauline, Typh, Claire, Popy, Aury : Pouvez-vous préparer un lit en plus chez vous si jamais je me dois de fuir en catastrophe ? Et Pauline, pense à me ramener mon bouquin, même s'il est en ruine, j'y tiens quand même. Songe à mettre un casque et une armure avant de venir, par contre. ¤sifflotement innocent, cache Zzz-la-sado-maso derrière elle¤)_

_**La vérité... ou presque**__ ayant eu un petit pic d'attention, je vais mettre en ligne le chapitre 9, donc. Et sachez que je vais réécrire les premiers chapitres, même moi ils me dégoûtent, c'est trop noir. Ca me fera pas de mal :D_

_Et pour __**The Kings of Sky**__, j'ai commencé le chapitre suivant, il faut juste que je retrouve les feuilles volantes où j'avais écrit le chap et les mettre au propre sur l'ordi, mais idem que pour UEDLN, je ne l'abandonne pas, surtout après avoir finis une quatrième fois Path of radiance XD (NAESALA AU POUVOIR !)_

_J'ai deux-trois fics et quelques OS en cours d'écriture, sinon. Voilà ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 12 : La bataille des Champs de Pelennor_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Pas de panique. Je peux y arriver. Je peux le faire.

Le départ des troupes était fixé pour dans trois heures, et j'avais finalement décidé d'en profiter pour allez voir mes parents. Sauf que Legolas ne se décollait pas de moi. Et qu'il aurait été très probable que si je l'avais planté au palais, il se serait retrouvé saucissonné comme un Jésus et balancé dans la mangeoire des wyverns dans les minutes qui aurait suivi. Sauf que ma mère attend depuis des années que je me trouve un fiancé. Et qu'elle va sans doute :

a) Me tuer parce que je ne suis plus vierge.

b) Me sortir de ma tombe pour me tuer une seconde fois en apprenant que c'était avec un elfe sylvain.

c) Tuer Legolas parce qu'il aura oser me toucher.

d) Me sauter au cou, ravie, en me jurant par tous ses ancêtres qu'elle est comblée de savoir que j'aime un prince.

(Rayez la mention inutile)

Et ne parlons pas de mon père et de tous mes frères. Oui, vraiment, je la sentais mal, cette visite. Peut-être que je pouvais leur faire croire que Legolas était déjà marié et père de sept enfants ? Ou alors je lui teins les cheveux en noir en le faisant passer pour un elfe noir ?

Oh et puis zut ! Il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent un jour ou l'autre. Du courage.

- Efrazel, tu es sûre que c'est là ? Me demanda Legolas, alors que nous arrivions au numéro de ma maison.

Je relevais la tête, surprise de sa question, puis je me figeais net. Ma maison est maintenant un manoir. Tout blanc. Avec un portail de fer forgé au bout d'une longue allée de gravier blanc. Et écrit en gros au-dessus : "Propriété du duc et de la duchesse Altaïr".

Ouah. C'est vraiment chez moi ? Alors je suis vraiment noble ? Je ne suis plus roturière ?

La classe.

Respirant un grand coup, je poussais la grille, m'engageant dans l'allée, avec pour seul bruit le crissement de nos pas sur les cailloux. Je vis avec un certain soulagement que le reste n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Une fois devant la porte, je lissais un invisible pli sur ma robe, nerveuse. Cela faisait un an que je n'avais plus vu ma famille. Mais bon, allons-y. Regardant une dernière fois Legolas, j'ouvris la porte, entrant dans un grand hall où trônait un immense escalier.

- Maman ? Appelais-je d'une voix hésitante, cherchant autour de moi un point de repère.

Quoi ! Ils ont _osés_ mettre cette infâme photo de moi dans le hall ? Il fallait que j'en touche deux mots à mon père, qui avait une regrettable tendance à laisser ma mère décorer comme bon lui semblait la maison.

- EFRAZEL !

Distraite par mon inspection de la décoration, je n'avais pas vu ma mère, qui était en haut des escaliers. Elle dévala les marches à une vitesse astronomique et se jeta sur moi, m'étranglant avec sa prise spéciale "étouffement jusqu'à ce qu'asphyxie s'ensuive".

- Graham ! Appela-t-elle sans me lâcher, viens vite ! C'est Efrazel ! Elle est là !

Avant que vous ne posiez la question, Graham est le prénom de mon père. Ce n'est certes pas très elfique, comme nom, mais mes grands-parents paternels ont un faible pour les prénoms humains.

- Maman, tu m'étouffe !

- Chérie, lâche notre unique fille avant qu'elle ne décède dans tes bras.

- Papa !

Profitant du léger relâchement de la prise de catch de ma mère (qui est étonnement forte pour sa gracieuse constitution), je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon père, qui me serra brièvement contre lui avant de me lâcher.

Ma mère est une femme absolument fantastique, vénérant chacun de ses enfants, dotée d'un don pour caser dans leurs dos lesdits enfants et qui depuis des années imagine heure par heure mon futur mariage. Elle est dotée d'une impressionnante crinière de cheveux noirs (dont j'ai hérité), d'une physionomie parfaite (Je tuerai pour avoir la même) et de superbes yeux vert d'eau. Elle était grande prêtresse (c'est-à-dire qu'elle était chargée d'un des grands lieux de concentration de magie de la ville) avant de renoncer à son statut pour s'occuper de sa famille et de sa maison. Elle adore redécorer sur un coup de tête la maison et s'occupe avec une énergie parfois inquiétante de notre jardin. Ah, et son rituel sacré consiste à boire du thé avec notre voisine Lilòtëa tout en parlant des récents potins de la capitale.

Mon père, beaucoup moins exubérant, est toujours calme et posé, grand amateur d'herbe à pipe, ancien général émérite et il aime toujours profondément ma mère (il faudra un jour que je lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il prend pour arriver à l'écouter parler pendant des heures). Si je devais résumer, il fut un père parfait, un complice en toute circonstance et il nous fournit à tous les quatre un soutien permanent. Il est plus grand que moi, a de longs cheveux noirs parcourut de quelques mèches argentées, et les même yeux violets que moi.

- Et qui est le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? Demanda soudain ma mère avec un calme inquiétant.

Aïx. Ce regard avide ne présage rien de bon. A l'aide.

- Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil, intervint courtoisement mon prince, s'inclinant devant mes parents. Le... fiancé... de votre fille.

- Thranduil ? Thranduil... de Forêt Noire ? Se renseigna-t-elle, se penchant un peu, les yeux soudain plus brillant (genre le fauve affamé, vous voyez ?).

C'est le moment de voir qu'elle était la bonne réponse. Choisissez. Je penche pour la réponse c.

- Hmmm... oui.

- Vous êtes le fiancé d'Efrazel ?

- Pas exactement. Enfin, pas officiellement.

Petit blanc.

- Ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Hurlaaaaa-t-elle en se jetant encore sur moi. Mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! Tu vas te enfin te marier ! Et avec un _prince !_

Quoiiiii ? La réponse d ? Et j'ai pas encore décidé de me marier, moi ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! PAPA !

- Linya, je t'en prie, lâche-la. Je suis très content pour vous, ajouta mon père, décrochant la sangsue pendue à mon cou.

- Legolas, Efrazel je vous en prie, racontez-nous _tout_, roucoula-t-elle, nous entraînant tous deux dans la cuisine.

Je n'imaginais pas exactement nos retrouvailles ainsi, mais finalement, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Et j'étais contente de voir que tout se passait bien. Certes, j'avais beau avoir haïs de toute mes forces le petit prince pendant des mois, maintenant que tout s'était inversé, autant en profiter, non ?

Bon, en fait, j'avais passée ma matinée à écouter Legolas qui m'avais trouvé toute les qualités du monde, avait raconté comment il avait commencé par être attiré par mois après l'épisode avec Freda - qui l'eut cru ? -, et avait passé le reste de la matinée à me câliner. Après cinq cents ans d'abstinence et de rude célibat, j'avais dénichée l'homme ultime, le Dieu que recherche avidement toute femme en ce monde, le MP (Mari Potentiel) option grande luxe. Sortez la guimauve : le plus beau, c'est que je l'aime. Et c'est apparemment réciproque. Le ciel est bleu, l'herbe est verte, les oiseaux chantent, les chevaux hennissent et la vie est parfaite.

- Je suis absolument ravi de savoir que tu me considère comme l'homme parfait, Efrazel, mais ta mère viens de te demander pour la deuxième fois si tu voulais du sucre avec ton thé.

Je dégringolais de mon nuage et piquais un fard monstrueux. J'avais dit tout ça à voix haute ?

- C'est magnifique, ma chérie, piaula ma mère, un sourire plus grand qu'une tranche de pastèque plaqué sur le visage. J'ai tellement hâte de le dire à Lilòtëa !

Noooooon ! Pitié ! Tout sauf ça !

- Mon cœur, écoutons déjà Efrazel. Cela fait un an que nous ne l'avons pas vu, tout de même...

Mon père est un dieu.

Nous nous lançâmes donc dans le récit enfiévré des derniers mois, commençant à partir du départ de la Compagnie de Fondcombe, pour finir sur notre départ prochain. Au fur et à mesure, le visage de ma mère se décomposait, terriblement déçue.

- Tu repars... dans deux heures ? Pour une affreuse bataille déjà perdue ? Pour un peuple qui nous déteste ?

- Ils ne nous détestent pas ! Enfin, pas tous... commentais-je pitoyablement, incapable de trouver une quelconque information pour lui remonter le moral.

- Efrazel, nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés, nous avons tellement oeuvrés pour renverser le roi et pour que tu puisses revenir... et tu pars combattre pour des gens qui nous ont jadis chassés comme des parasites. Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour ça !

- Linya, Efrazel est un soldat. Que ce soit pour le Rohan ou pour Urulokë, elle reste un soldat. Et un soldat, fut-il général, se bat pour la personne à qui il a offert allégeance, intervint calmement mon père, tournant entre ses doigts sa tasse. Notre fille a une dette envers le seigneur Elrond. Elle ne fait que l'honorer. Et son ange gardien l'accompagne, n'est-ce pas, Legolas ?

Le concerné acquiesça, souriant légèrement. Ma mère parut un peu rassérénée en regardant Legolas et hocha finalement la tête. Ca me faisait beaucoup de peine de l'inquiéter ainsi mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Nous discutâmes à battons rompus pendant une heure encore. Mes parents se renseignaient avidement sur Legolas et son peuple, sans aborder, à mon vif soulagement, la question de ma prochaine et hypothétique royauté.

Quand je repartis finalement pour le palais, je regrettais de ne pouvoir rester dans cette maison qui, envers et contre tout, restait mon refuge. Je me jurais d'y revenir, une fois toute cette guerre finie.

Une fois à nouveau dans la chambre de l'aile des invités, je retirais la robe revêtue pour l'occasion pour mon armure, que je n'avais plus mis depuis des lustres. En fait, en temps normal, les soldats de l'armée ont un uniforme s'apparentant plus à la tenue de voyage qu'à l'armement militaire. Mais en temps de guerre, c'était une armure complète que l'on enfilait. Le métal que les forgerons utilisent est une des plus utiles découverte des elfes noirs : ledit métal donne des armures très ajustées, d'un noir profond, d'une légèreté inégalée et d'une robustesse à toute épreuve.

Je rangeais soigneusement mes affaires en trop dans ma besace, avant de boucler mon ceinturon, dont les deux fourreaux étaient à nouveau pleins. Le roi m'avait offert un sabre, une pure merveille, doté d'un étrange pouvoir : il aspirait la chaleur corporelle. Son nom était Mortbise.

Legolas s'arma également, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous enfourchions nos wyverns, que mon petit prince avait entre-temps appris à chevaucher.

Et c'est avec la peur confortablement ancrée au fond des tripes que je partie pour Minas Tirith, à la tête d'une armée composée de neuf milles cavaliers, deux cents Lord Wyvern et cent Chevaliers Faucons.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Nous chevauchâmes jour et nuit, presque sans nous arrêter. Une seule idée tournait dans nos têtes. Enfin nous sortions de l'ombre. Enfin nous allions combattre pour quelqu'un d'autre que nous même. Enfin nous allions être reconnus. Enfin, enfin, enfin. La peur cédait la place à l'impatiente. Je crevais d'envie d'aller à la bataille, de montrer au monde entier ce que nous, elfes noirs, valions. Mourrais d'envie d'exterminer les orques. Que l'on éprouve de la reconnaissance envers nous. Les elfes noirs montent au créneau.

Les licornes ailées des Chevaliers Faucons piaffaient d'impatience, les wyverns rugissaient tous les kilomètres, les chevaux semblaient infatigables. C'était mes hommes, mon armée, ma gloire, mon peuple.

Le jour pointait lorsque nous arrivâmes. La bataille était déjà engagée, mais je fus stupéfiée par le nombre des orques. Même si le Rohan avait déjà fait sa perçée, visiblement, ils étaient toujours effroyablement nombreux.

Et au loin arrivait les Mûmakils, que les Rohirrims n'avaient pas vus. Nous étions en face de la citée, à la gauche de l'armée des haradrims.

Une décharge d'adrénaline augmenta encore d'un cran mon courage (mystérieusement apparus). La fuite me semblait à présent inenvisageable. Je me retournais, contemplant les visages de cette armée d'hommes et de femmes, qui allaient bientôt mourir. _Mon armée. Mon peuple. Notre heure._

Après un temps de réflexion, je m'envolais, survolant les lignes, et m'adressa à eux dans notre langue, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire mais laissant mon instinct me dicter les paroles.

- _Elfes d'Urulokë ! Cela fait des siècles que nous nous tapissons, repliés dans notre forteresse, sans sortir ni combattre. Tant de siècle que ne faisons que nous assassiner entre nous, pour évacuer toute notre hargne. Pourtant nous sommes ici ! Pour un peuple qui nous ignorait, mais qui nous as supplié à genoux de l'aider. Nous avons encore une once d'honneur. Alors même si nous devons nous faire tuer, même si nous devons user de nos pouvoirs, c'est aussi notre bataille ! Une bataille non pas pour notre survie, mais pour retrouver notre place. Une bataille qui nous unis tous, contre un même ennemis. C'est l'antique conflit du Bien et du Mal. Cette fois, nous ne sommes pas le Mal. La vapeur est renversée. A la guerre ! Combattez, mourrez, tuez ! HAEL HYSLAN !_

Un unique cri me répondit. _Hael Hyslan_. Le cri du combat, l'appel au duel, que même les bêtes connaissait. Le cor des Haradrims sonna.

Imaginez cinquante-huit cris de dragons. C'était lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

Alors imaginez maintenant neuf milles trois cents hurlements de hargne de dragons rouges, ajoutez notre propre cor, et les grondements des wyverns. Vous obtenez notre hymne à la guerre. Je remis mon casque, pris une lance, et sonna la charge avant les Rohirrims. Legolas était toujours à côté de moi. Ma confiance augmenta encore d'un cran, et ma conscience me soufflait "_Tant qu'il est avec toi, plus rien ne peut t'atteindre_".

Les wyverns et les pégases s'envolèrent par-dessus le galop effréné des destriers. Je voyais déjà çà et là les signes cabalistiques des douze éléments de notre magie. C'est avec un même cri de rage que la vague elfienne s'écrasa sur les Mûmakils, déchiquetant les mastodontes sur son passage.

Evidemment, ces géants ne s'écroulaient pas juste parce que nous passions à côté. Mais même leur cuir presque impénétrable ne pouvait rien face à la magie et aux épées elfiques. De là-haut, les unités ailées pouvaient aisément éclaircir les rangs des haradrims juchés sur les mûmakils. Les cavaliers du Rohan chargèrent également, et je fus le témoin bref du coup de maître d'Eomer, qui élimina à lui seul deux des monstrueuses créatures. Galvanisé par notre intervention, les deux cavaleries s'allièrent, décimant les orques et abattant l'un après l'autre les montures des haradrims. La bataille retournait en notre faveur. Les rangs de notre cavalerie s'éclaircissaient inexorablement, mais c'était secondaire.

Le hurlement d'un féroce ailé manqua me désarçonner sous la surprise. Nom de Dieu ! Vu le casque, c'était le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Et j'étais beaucoup trop loin pour freiner la course de l'infâme dragon. Je tournais pourtant vers lui, et sous mes yeux impuissants, le reptile happa le cheval de Théoden et l'envoya rouler au loin. Mon propre dragon s'agitait, touché lui aussi par l'aura maléfique qui s'échappait du cavalier et de sa monture. Je n'allais pas arriver à temps.

Un soldat s'interposa. Et décapita, à ma plus profonde surprise, la tête du féroce ailé. Bien. Un problème en moins. Gimli n'allait pas tarder à se pointer avec Aragorn, et mon compte d'ennemis tués ne s'élevait pour l'instant pas bien haut.

Détournant mon attention du combat, je passais en rase-mottes, laissant mon dragon nettoyer la surface devant lui pendant que je m'occupais des côtés. Legolas, que j'avais perdu de vue, se dressa à nouveau devant moi... et sur un mûmakil. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-haut, par tous les Valars ?!

Improvisant un atterrissage calamiteux, j'eus juste le temps de le voir tirer trois flèches dans le crâne de la bête avant d'en redescendre d'une glissade nonchalante sur la trompe. Je _veux_ savoir comment il a réussi.

- Ca compte quand même que pour un !

Ce ton boudeur et rocailleux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un nain. Et effectivement, Gimli était là, non loin, ses deux haches en mains et l'air courroucé. Une once d'amusement étira mes lèvres collées par le sang. Je repartie au combat. Mais la bataille était presque finie. Je compris ce que voulait dire Elrond par "une armée bien différente de la votre". Une armée de mort... Une armée qui nettoyait remarquablement le champ de bataille. En fait, nous n'avions vraiment plus rien à faire. Rassurée et apaisée, je remis au fourreau mes lames.

Une vague de fatigue me força à mettre pied à terre, brusquement vidée de toute force. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, en fait. Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche dans un haut-le-cœur, soudain nauséeuse, mais ce ne fut pas de la bile qui souilla mes mains, mais du sang. Merde ! Où étais-je blessée ?! Je n'avais rien sentie !

Je tombais à nouveau à genoux, le souffle haletant sous la douleur. Mais quelle conne ! Complètement dopée par la bataille, je n'avais pas remarquée que j'étais blessée. Si j'en croyais les souffrances qui me déchiraient le dos, je devais avoir une flèche encore fichée, et une plaie béante qui avait dût m'être infligée par une lance. Une longue balafre zigzaguait sur le côté ma jambe, et une autre, moins profonde, à la jointure entre la plaque du ventre et celle de l'entrejambe. Aggripant la sangle de ma wyverne, je me relevais doucement, ne comprenant pas comment ces blessures avaient pût transpercer mon armure. Et comme lors de la perte de mon sabre, la raison me sauta aux yeux : j'avais dût être contaminée par la magie pervertie du Roi Sorcier. Inquiète, je pris mon sabre et appuya sur l'une des jambières. Le métal se plia comme du beurre. Une peur panique me saisit et je regardais autour de moi, terrifiée à l'idée qu'un orque encore vivant ne jette son dévolu sur moi. Dans l'état misérable où j'étais, incapable même de lever un arc et encore moins une épée, je ne pourrai pas me défendre. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Je me relâchais, soulagée, quand un rugissement d'agonie me fit brusquement lever les yeux. Un wyvern sans cavalier, une lance fichée dans le poitrail, était en train de tomber en chute libre, et accessoirement, droit sur moi.

La peur me fit oublier la fatigue, mais mon corps ne suivait pas. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour me remettre en selle. Restait la fuite. Je clopinais aussi vite que me permettait ma patte folle en dehors de la zone de danger, les yeux révulsés de peur. Ma wyverne s'envola, effrayée, quand le dragon s'effondra. Mais j'avais mal calculé la taille de la zone de danger. Le corps sans vie du reptile rebondit et s'abattit sur moi, clouant le bas de mon corps au sol. La douleur revint aussitôt, malgré toute ma peur, et j'hurlais, des larmes de panique et de souffrance roulant sur mes joues. Je tentais fébrilement de me dégager, une unique pensée envahissant tout mon corps et m'empêchant de me calmer, me rendant hystérique : _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Je grattais la terre près de mes jambes en désespoir de cause, espérant sans y croire de dégager mes jambes. Mes sanglots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge alors que j'essayais de me calmer, sans grand succès. Hoquetant et pleurant de panique, je voulus appeler Legolas, mais une nouvelle vague de fatigue me fit retomber sur le sol, épuisée. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ! PAS COMME CA !

- LEGOLAAAAAAAS !

Je reniflais, et allais l'appeler une fois encore quand toute pensée cohérente quitta mon esprit. Une chape noire tomba sur mes yeux et je ne sentis plus rien.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Niek. Niek. __Niek._

_Vais-je faire crever Efrazel ?_

_ET ON NE ME TUE PAS ! ¤sors Doudou premier du nom et Zzz-la-sado-maso¤_

_Basouilles !_

_Au prochain chapitre... ou à l'épilogue. ¤sifflotement innocent¤_

_Pegases ;)_


	13. Renaissance

_**Aucun de nous ne reviendra**_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Pour le retard, vous pouvez m'arracher une jam-... un br-... bon. Quelques cheveux. ¤fuit¤_

_Merci pour toute les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ') VOTEM. _

_Bref. Efrazel n'est pas encore morte. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. ¤grand sourire innocent¤ _

_Ce chapitre sera relativement long ;) Yliana ne m'appartient pas, mais proviens tout droit de l'imagination d'une amie, avec qui j'ai co-écris une partie du chap :D Toute la partie où Yliana apparaît, en fait xD_

_Après ce chapitre, il restera en encore deux, voir trois, et après ce sera l'épilogue._

_Vilà !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pegases._

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Chapitre 13 : Renaissance_

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Je rêvais. Je flottais entre deux eaux, froide et noire. La souffrance avait disparue mais en entrouvrant les yeux, je ne voyais rien. Alors, je compris que j'étais morte.

Car au-delà des eaux profondes dans lesquelles j'étais plongées, un ange entra dans mon angle de vision, m'offrant au seul paradis dont j'eus envie.

- Efrazel ! suppliait-il, les mèches blondes encadrant son visage parfait tombant sur mes joues. Efrazel, dis n'importe quoi, dans n'importe quelle langue, mais parle !

Des mains légères passèrent sur ma tête, puis sur mes jambes, m'arrachant brusquement un cri d'agonie qui eut le bon côté de remettre au point mes yeux défaillant. Merveilleux. Est-ce que tous les anges ont l'apparence de Legolas ?

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me fit soudainement douter de ma nouvelle condition. Le paradis ne pouvait être aussi douloureux. Et l'Enfer aurait des allures de jardin de repos si les démons ressemblaient à Legolas.

- Je suis morte ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse, mes tempes jouant joyeusement du tambour.

Des bras puissants me happèrent et je me retrouvais pressée contre un torse robuste. La douce odeur de sous-bois, de chevaux et de sang qui me monta au nez me renseigna aussitôt sur l'identité du concerné.

- Legolas ?

- Qui d'autre, idiote ! Je pensais... j'ai cru...

- Doucement, Legolas, elle n'est pas du tout remise de ses blessures.

- Aragorn ?

- Je suis très heureux de voir que vous me reconnaissez, Efrazel. Evitez de bouger, vous êtes en piteux état.

Je clignais des yeux, hébétée et perdue, quand je sentis sous mes doigts la douceur du tissu des draps. En toute logique, il n'y a pas de draps, et encore moins de lits au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

- Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et mes hommes ? Et...

- Calmez-vous, sinon vous allez rouvrir vos plaies, intervint la voix d'Aragorn - je ne voyais en fait rien d'autre que la chemise de Legolas, qui me tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

- Mais...

- Nous sommes dans les maisons de guérisons du quatrième niveau de Minas Tirith. Nous avons gagné la bataille, et peu après, Legolas vous as trouvé sous le cadavre d'un des dragons que vous chevauchez. Il vous a ramené à fond de train jusqu'ici, où j'ai pus vous soignez rapidement. L'une de vos jambes est cassée, l'autre est hors d'usage pour le moment, votre dos n'était plus qu'une plaie et vous avez reçu un coup à la tête. Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes particulièrement robuste. Increvable, pour reprendre vos propos. Quant à votre armée, les blessés sont actuellement soignés, et les autres ramassent les morts. Tout va bien.

... ça fait beaucoup de chose à enregistrer. Mais restait la question la plus importante.

- Comment allez-vous ? Et Gandalf ? Et les hobbits ? Et Gimli ? Et Morquendi ?

- Je vais bien, Gandalf aussi, et Pippin et Gimli également. Merry est en train d'être soigné. Quant à votre ami, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, et en dehors d'un bras bandé et d'une plaie légère à la tête, il n'a rien.

Je me glissais doucement hors des bras de Legolas, rassurée. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et je retombais aussi sec dans une douce inconscience.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

Je dormais bien paisiblement, limite ronronnant, quand un cri de paon scandalisé déchira l'air et, accessoirement, mes tympans.

- ESPECE DE BLONDINET ALBINOS DECOLORE, VOUS DEVIEZ LA PROTEGER !

- Mais dame...

- ANTROPITHEQUE ARRIERE ! QUAND ON EST POLIS ON ATTEND QUE SES AÎNES LAISSENT LA PAROLE AVANT D'OUVRIR LA BOUCHE !!

Nom de Dieu, mais qui peut bien hurler comme ça ?! J'aimerais dormir moi ! Je me suis faites renversée par un dragon, j'ai besoin de récupérer, non mais oh !

- Mais laissez moi vous ex-

- ALLEZ DONC VOIR SUR LA MONTAGNE DU DESTIN SI VOTRE GRAND-MERE JOUE DU LUTH ET CREVEZ EN ROUTE, SURTOUT ! INFÂME ELFE DE FOIRE !

Hey, mais c'est ma réplique ça !

Je commençais à sortir de ma torpeur, un désagréable mal de crâne vrillant mes fragiles tempes.

- Je vous en supplie, ma dame, laissez moi voir Efrazel !

- PLUTÔT MOURIR A ERYN LASGALEN ! MORQUENDI, ENVOYEZ-MOI DEHORS CET INCAPABLE !

- Sauf votre respect, Madame Altaïr, je doute qu'Efrazel en soit ravis.

- ELLE DORT !

- Plus maintenant, grognais-je, ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

A peine eus-je le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour me redresser qu'une tornade de cheveux noirs fondit sur moi, me clouant irrémédiablement sur mon lit. Non. Pitié. Dites-moi qu'il est impossible que ma catcheuse de mère soit ici.

- Ma petite fiiiiiiille ! Gémiiiit-elle, à mon plus profond désespoir.

Oui, c'était elle. Manquait plus que ça !

- Maman, tu es au courant du fait que j'ai eu la moitié des côtes broyées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oh mon Dieu, c'est un miracle que...

- Que je sois encore en vie, je sais, et j'irais encore mieux si tu cessais de tenter de faire recraquer mes côtes. Aragorn t'en voudrait.

- Oh ! Désolé !

Aaaah, je respire mieux !

Le visage de ma mère vint s'encadrer en gros plan devant moi. Je penchais un peu la tête sur le côté, histoire de voir qui était également là. Je repérais les longs cheveux noir corbeau de Morquendi, et ceux, bien plus clair, de Legolas.

- Maman ? Susurrais-je d'une voix doucereuse, les paupières papillonnantes.

- Ouiiiii ? Piaula-t-elle aussitôt, toute son attention portée sur moi.

- Aurais-tu l'extrême bonté de laisser Legolas approcher ? Oh, et pourrais-tu aussi m'expliquer ce que tu fais à Minas Tirith ?

A peine eus-je finis ma phrase que mon elfe était à mes côtés, ainsi que Morquendi, dont le petit sourire en coin n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était quoi le prochain problème ? Une horde d'elfe noir venu me faire la peau pour avoir batifolé avec le blond prince des elfes sylvains ?

Ma mère se renfrogna en voyant Legolas si près de son estropiée de fille, mais bien heureusement, elle daigna répondre à ma seconde question.

- Le roi Eressëa a envoyé des troupes en renfort. Je suis partie avant eux avec ton père.

- Il est ici aussi ? Mais où ?

- Eh bien...

Elle toussota, regardant l'air de rien la fenêtre. Okay. Je devine la suite.

- Tu as pris le wyvern d'Amaurëa et tu es venue ici à fond de train avant tous le monde, manquant de tuer la pauvre bête, hein ?

- Mais non ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence, ses joues se colorant d'une délicate nuance de rouge.

- Maman. Amaurëa te massacrera si sa wyvern est en train d'agoniser dans les rosiers de la cité.

- Mais elle va bien ! Elle était juste un peu essoufflée...

- _Un peu ?_

- Bon d'accord, elle était au bord de l'asphyxie. Mais elle va bien ! De toute façons, ton frère va venir avec les renforts, c'est Morquendi qui doit aller les chercher.

Je me tournais vers le concerné, lequel était d'ailleurs déjà en train de sortir. Il se retourna en attendant ma mère le mentionner et me souriat.

- Ils sont déjà près de la cité. Tu viens avec moi ? Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre devant les portes.

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement, bondissant hors du lit... et manquant de m'écraser lamentablement. Mon nouveau chevalier servant en titre me rattrapa tout juste avant que n'aille baver amoureusement sur la pierre.

- Rappelle-toi que tes blessures ne sont pas tout à fait remises !

- La belle affaire. J'ai vu pire.

Prudemment, je me redressais, testant l'un après l'autre mes membres. A part une certaine raideur dans les jambes, j'étais en assez bon état. Et avant que ma mère ne puisse me plaquer sur mon lit, je m'empressais de fuir derrière Morquendi, Legolas sur mes talons. J'attrapais au vol mes bottes et les enfila en sautillant vaillamment derrière Morquendi, qui dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour m'attendre.

- Ma chère, qu'elle distinction, quelle classe, quelle...

- Tais-toi et marche, grommelais-je, clopinant aussi vite que je le pouvais.

- Et quelle amabilité !

- Je te hais.

- A ton service !

Ne daignant pas répondre, je le dépassais, la tête haute et la démarche aussi leste que me le permettais ma patte folle. Un rire étouffé derrière moi m'informa qu'une alliance masculine venait d'être scellée. Et merde.

Clopin-clopant, nous atteignîmes le premier cercle, où un écuyer attendait Morquendi, les rênes de son cheval enroulé autour du poignet. Mon ami le remercia d'un signe de tête et sauta avec légèreté en selle, rassemblant ses rênes avant de piquer des deux et de filer par les portes ouvertes. Effectivement, on voyait au loin la mince ligne de l'armée qui se rapprochait.

En fait, je me demandais aussi si l'autre de mes meilleurs amis, Yliana Mar'iposa, serait là. Dans le principe, son chef de division ne l'envoyait que peu en mission, à cause de sa nette tendance à ignorer royalement tout ordre ne l'intéressant pas. Mais bien entendu, la concernée allait dans les missions qu'elle voulait, endurant stoïquement à son retour les rugissements scandalisés de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Morquendi revenait au grand trot, l'armée le suivant docilement. Il mit pied à terre à côté de moi, repoussant les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées sur son front. Ne voyant pas mon amie, je l'interrogeais, arquant un sourcil :

- Et Yliana ?

- Son chef de division n'a pas voulu qu'elle vienne, m'annonça-t-il, grimaçant légèrement.

- Tu es prêt à parier combien qu'elle est dans le tas ?

- Il y a peu de chance, tous les soldats ont été contrôlés...

Une voix claire et chantante le coupa dans sa phrase, répliquant d'un ton narquois :

- Je ne respecte jamais les ordres, vous l'apprendrez bien assez vite.

AHA ! Je le savais !

Décochant un grand sourire triomphant à Morquendi, qui en restait comme deux ronds de flans, je clopinais vers la silhouette élancée d'Yliana. Ses courts cheveux noirs striés de mèches blanches se dressaient en épis à l'arrière et sur les côtés de son crâne, elle possédait toujours cette grâce nonchalante et féline qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois d'un estoc vicieux, ses yeux vifs et alertes passaient de l'armée à moi à une vitesse surprenante, et comme je le pensais, elle s'était encore une fois joué des ordres qu'elle avait reçus.

- Je le savais, que tu serais là, lui dis-je, croisant les bras une fois arrivé devant elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Elle esquissa à son tour une ombre de sourire.

- Evidemment...

Morquendi, resté un peu à l'écart, semblait toujours réfléchir au fait qu'Yliana avait filé entre les mailles de sa surveillance.

- Mais comment avez-vous...

- Laisse tomber, Morqu, l'avertis-je, devinant qu'Yliana ne dirait rien, avant de me retourner vers la concernée. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois là. Et je suis persuadée que tu sautille d'impatience à l'idée d'aller crapahuter gaillardement du côté du royaume de Sauron et de ses légions, hein ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. J'oubliais de vous préciser qu'Yliana a une certaine tendance à parler relativement peu. Il était rarissime qu'elle enchaîne plus de trois phrases. Et encore.

- Tu me connais bien. Je commençais à rouiller à force de ne rien faire.

- Tu sais aussi qu'il y a toute les chances que nous mourrions dans d'atroces souffrances, en crachant tripe et boyaux ?

- Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre là où tu te trouve ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire goguenard.

- J'avoue. Mais la vie est tellement ennuyeuse, sinon.

Un mouvement près de moi me fit me retourner, pour découvrir Legolas, qui s'était rapproché entre-temps. Il salua Yliana à la manière elfe, s'inclinant légèrement, une main près du cœur. Ahem. J'avais oublié ce détail. C'est-à-dire mettre Yliana au courant de l'identité de mon nouveau compagnon.

Yliana s'était contenté d'hausser les sourcils, visiblement surprise, en détaillant Legolas. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, sans rien dire d'autre.

- Hrrrmm, Yli, le prince des elfes sylvains, ça te dit quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je, m'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Legolas Greenleaf, fils de Thranduil et prince des Forêts du Nord non ? Débita-t-elle, l'air songeur, une main appuyée sous le menton.

- Oui. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ?

- J'en sais rien, tu pourrais avoir envie de lui crever les yeux, de le mépriser, de détester sa race...

En fait, Yliana n'était pas exactement une elfe noire, mais une semi-elfe. Il était donc plus que probable qu'elle se moque de la race de Legolas comme de l'an 40.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Efrazel. Bref, bonjour prince Legolas.

Ignorant l'air estomaqué de Legolas, qui était visiblement stupéfait qu'une elfe noire connaisse si parfaitement son identité, je repris :

- Juste pour m'assurer que notre ex-roi tyran et taré ne t'avait pas contaminé avec ses idées raciales ultrapoussée. Je te présente donc Legolas, mon... hrrrmmm, disons, fiancé non-officiel.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, me fixant avec des yeux plus ronds qu'une orange bien mûre.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux me répéter ça ?

Bonne chose, elle ne tenta pas de m'étrangler, ni moi, ni Legolas.

- Moi être avec Legolas Greenleaf. Moi savoir que moi me faire charcuter mais moi suicidaire. Toi comprendre moi ?

- Tu es une grande fille, tu fais ce que tu veux Efrazel. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Je sens comme une once de sarcasme dans cette voix... Hey, où est-ce qu'elle va ?

Laissant aussi sec mon cher et tendre ainsi que Morquendi, je rejoignis Yliana de toute la vitesse de mes jambes boiteuses.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

- Je vais voir la situation par moi-même, voilà tout. Tu boites comme un chien galeux, ajouta-t-elle, se tournant vers moi. Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- Un wyvern à demi-crevé m'est tombé en plein dessus alors que j'étais sur le champ de bataille, et le choc a été assez rude. Bon, en fait, j'ai faillie mourir très indignement asphyxié dans la bave de wygern mais Legolas m'a gracieusement tiré de là.

- Poison ?

Gné ?

- Pardon ?

Elle me regarda de travers, l'air de dire "l'amour ne te rendrait pas idiote, des fois ?" avant d'articuler soigneusement :

- As-tu-é-té-vic-ti-me-du-poi-son ?

Aaaah ! Oui, je sais, je suis un tantinet longue à la détente. Et pas qu'un peu à vrai dire.

- Dieu merci, non. Mais le coup à la tête m'a irrémédiablement ôté une centaine de neurones.

- Vraisemblablement... Tu as eu de la chance, le poison des wyverns est mortel.

- Aragorn a traité tout le monde contre le poison, à ce que j'ai compris, à cause du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar qui avait débarqué en milieu de bataille. Pour la bataille, tu seras à cheval ou à pied ?

Histoire que je sache si je pouvais compter sur un ange gardien de plus. On ne sait jamais. Surtout en étant à demi-morte.

- Peu importe. Tu sais que je suis aussi bonne cavalière que fantassin, me répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, continuant sa marche vers le dernier cercle.

- A cheval tu as plus de chance d'arriver la première pour tailler dans le tas, à pied tu as moins de risques d'être gênée. Pour ma part, j'ai trois jours pour me recoller la jambe, chasser le tambour qui joue joyeusement dans mes tempes et réussir à guérir mon dos sanguinolent.

- Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors.

- Oh oui, je vais aller crever gaillardement face à des orques puants et grasseyant. Que demande le peuple ?

Nous continuâmes notre route, bavardant à battons rompus tout le long du chemin. Quand enfin nous atteignîmes les portes de la salle du trône, il me fallut réunir toute ma volonté pour éviter de souffler comme une forge, exténuée que j'étais. Reprenant ma respiration, j'ouvris en grand les portes, coupant net la conversation qui avait lieu. Avec un grand sourire et en ignorant royalement les mines surprises de mes compagnons, j'énonçais tout en avançant vers eux :

- Aragorn, sieur Gandalf, sieur Gimli, sieur Eomer, j'aimerais vous présenter une recrue de grande qualité.

J'aurais presque pu entendre les yeux d'Yliana rouler vers le plafond.

- Abrège les présentations s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que la situation est grave.

Sans blague ?

- Bien, chef, m'inclinais-je, désignant un à un les membres présents. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, je vous présente Yliana Mar'iposa, soldat dans l'armée Urulokienne.

- Enchanté, Dame, la salua respectueusement Aragorn qui avait repris entre-temps ses esprits.

- Yliana suffira. Quel est le plan ?

- Très simple : Nous nous masserons tout d'abord devant la porte. Ensuite, moi, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli, ainsi qu'Eomer et Morquendi, iront en avant pour appeler la Bouche de Sauron. Après... advienne que pourra, il faudra avant tout provoquer le combat.

_¤°§OoO§°¤_

_Voilà !_

_Et bonnes fêtes à touuuus !_

_J'ai finis le chapitre cette nuit, en cadeau de nouvel An ;)_

_Basouille et à l'année prochaine !_

_Pegases_


End file.
